Jóvenes Guerreros
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Como seria si nuestro guerrero favorito terminara en el la academia Nanjo, academia que normalmente se ve envuelta en peleas, cuales seran las reacciones de los estudiantes de esta particular, academia, aclaro todo se centra después de la pelea con majin boo. parejas principales [gohan x hakufu y ryofu]
1. Chapter 1

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo1: La academia Nanjo.

Meses después de la derrota de majin boo a manos de goku y vegeta gohan decidió continuar con sus estudios, pero eso si prometió que seria equitativo con todo no descuidaría sus estudios ni su formación cosa que su madre tomo bien, ya que ella se dijo a si misma que el ya esta grande el puede hacer lo que quiera.

En estos momento se dirigía a su nueva academia ubicada, en la región de Kanto de Japón, el joven guerrero se encontraba en caminos a la academia el sabia donde quedaba ya que visito ese lugar antes para no perderse en el camino, caminando por la acera pudo ver que venia una chica morena, de cabello azul algo verde, ojos verdes, vestia un uniforme diferente era de color rojo, ella llevaba abierto el área del pecho lo cual dejaba ver, un poco de su pecho dejando ver que era bien dotada, unos pecho copa D.

Ryofu se dirigía a su academia ya que se le hizo tarde, yendo por la acera vio a pasar a nuestro protagonista, el llevaba el uniforme de su respectiva academia una camisa manga larga, con un chaleco naranja, una corbata roja la cual le estorba y se la aflojaba a cada rato, un pantalón gris con unos zapatos negros, pero al chico no le caía nada mal ese uniforme, ya que debido a las mangas de la camisa podían verse, los extraordinariamente formados brazos, un torso bien formados, además de tener su usual cabello negro, asia arriba con una sola hebra de cabello al frente, unos ojos negros como la noche que pueden penetrar en el alma de cualquiera, una piel clara dándole ese toque irresistible para las chicas.

Los dos cuando pasaron junto al otro sintieron el poder del otro, gohan no se inmuto en lo absoluto ya que el poder de Ryofu no rivalizaba con el suyo, es mas el podía vencerla usando menos del diez por ciento de su poder, pero por la mente de Ryofu pasaba algo distinto ya que se quedó de piedra al sentir el infinito poder de gohan, ella por primera vez en su vida tembló de miedo pero se recompuso rápidamente y le dio una mirada a gohan y este hizo lo mismo cuando se vieron a los ojos sintieron algo raro, como si congeniaran con tan solo mirarse, el silencio era tan denso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Ambos no sabían que decir pero Ryofu se saco de su estupor y se dio una patada a la cabeza para recomponerse y decir algo "Ryofu: no eres de por aquí verdad lindo." Decía Ryofu lo ultimo dándose una patada en la cabeza ya que ella nunca le da un cumplido a un chico que apenas ha visto "gohan: no soy de la capital del norte." Respondio gohan, con esa respuesta a Ryofu se le abrieron los ojos como platos "ryofu: vives tan lejos como le haces para llegar, porque la capital del norte, es bastante lejos." Declato ryofu "gohan: pues no es tan difícil hace poco me mude aquí, debido a la academia sabia que no podía desplazarme desde haya, hasta a la academia por eso me mude aquí a la región de kanto y tu eres." Pregunto ahora gohan "Ryofu: housen, housen ryofu y tu." Pregunto ryofu cortésmente "gohan: pues yo soy son, son gohan pare servirle." Respondio gohan, con ese nombre a ryofu se le volvieron a abrir los ojos como platos ya que ese nombre era bastante conocido, ya que ellos vieron los juegos de cell y por eso reconoció ese nombre "ryofu: espera tu eres el hijo de aquel hombre que vencio al demonio piccoro daimaku cierto." Pregunto ryofu "gohan: baya no imagine que mi padre fuera tan conocido, pero si soy el hijo mayor de el, este señorita ryofu se me hace tarde para ir a clases, nos vemos después." Decía gohan despidiéndose dela chica, pero ella lo tomo de la manga de su mano y le dio algo en la mano y ella se acerco al oído de gohan "ryofu: llámame cuando quieras." Le dijo ella de forma seductora al oído de gohan el se tenso mucho ya que no creía que pasaría eso, bueno si creía pero no tan rápido, con eso ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes.

Unos minutos después gohan se encontraba corriendo, por las calles para llegar a la academia y llego a tiempo limite se paro en fuera de su salón el cual era, el 2-D salón en el cual aria una de sus amistades mas especiales, en esa academia.

El profesor se paro frente al pizarrón y vio a sus alumnos "profesor: bien alumnos hoy tendremos un nuevo, compañero pasa joven." Instruyo el profesor y gohan hizo acto de presencia y vio a toda la clase en cuestión y dio una leve reverencia "gohan: soy gohan, espero llevarme bien con todos." Decía gohan cortésmente a la clase "profesor: bien tienen alguna pregunta para su nuevo compañero." Pregunto el maestro y como si fue la atracción de carritos chocones, todas las chicas le calleron encima al profesor "chica1: de donde eres." Pregunto la primera chica "chica2: estas saliendo con alguien, tienes novia." Pregunto la segunda chica "chica3: sal con nosotras." Decía la ultima chica, de todo ese bulto de hormonas femeninas se podía ver al profesor forzando una salida y cuando salio, no pudo evitar girar en el aire y caer en el suelo "gohan: vivo aquí en la regio, no no tengo novia y tal vez en otra ocasión." Respondio gohan incomodo por eso y todas las chicas le pasaron su numero al chico, "profesor: bueno bueno luego de ese mar de hormonas joven gohan, tome asiento de tras de la señorita sonsaku." Instruyo el maestro a gohan el cual asintió gustoso y se sentó donde le instruyeron y al pasar al lado de hakufu paso lo mismo que paso con ryofu, pudo sentir el poder de la chica y era igual o un poco menor que el de ryofu, por la mente de hakufu pasaba al similar, ella respiraba con dificultad ya que nunca en su vida sintió un poder descomunal.

Ellos se recompusieron rápidamente y gohan tomo asiento y hakufu volteo al pizarrón, las clases pasaron casi normal, digo casi normal porque gohan dio a conocer su nivel de sapiencia a toda la clase, sorprendiendo al maestro ya que el chico respondía todo perfectamente y sin ninguna dificultad.

Luego de la demostración de sapiencia de gohan, las clases pasaron normalmente hasta que sonó el timbre del receso y todos los alumnos salieron del salón de clases, como si fueran reos escapando de la prisión.

Fuera de la academia debajo de un árbol, gohan estaba tomando un descanso cuando se sintió rodeado, por varios alumnos de la academia el no le presto atención en lo absoluto "gohan: puedo ayudarlos." Declaro gohan disgustado porque interrumpieron su descanso "chico1: veras novato tienes, que vencernos a todos nosotros para ser aceptado en la academia, no lo tomes a mal es solo una tradición." Declaro el chico recién llegado, los demás asintieron y gohan se puso de pie "gohan: bien pero no me hago responsable si terminan en el hospital." Declaro gohan.

Después de que se esparciera el rumor de que el chico nuevo, pelearía con un grupo de la academia rápidamente llegaron, al lugar del combate y encontraron a un gohan tranquilo viendo a los chicos que tenían al frente suyo como si no le importara, uno de los chicos propino una patada perfecta al rostro del chico pero gohan la detuvo con su dedo meñique "gohan: un buen golpe pero te falta velocidad, descuida puedes mejorar." Declaro gohan mientras este le dio un leve golpe con la mano abierta en el pecho, mandando a volar al chico contra los demás que lo retaron, mandando a volar a algunos, los demás chicos restantes con la desesperación todos ellos se abalanzaron contra gohan.

Entre los espectadores estaba hakufu que estaba por intervenir en la pelea para ayudar a gohan, pero lo que vio la dejo fría en su lugar.

Con gohan el avanzo hacia la turba de chicos que se lanzaron contra el SLASH fue el sonido que se escuchó y se vio a otro lado de la turba de chicos, los cuales cayeron noqueados al suelo.

Entre los espectadores todos estaban sorprendidos y mas las chicas que no pidan dejar de literalmente babear por el chico nuevo, por la enorme hazaña que hizo.

Fuera de la escuela, literalmente en la entrada se podía ver a una peli azul, verdoso ver con los ojos desorbitados, lo que acaba de hacer gohan ella estaba consciente de que ella podía hacer lo mismo, pero con algunas dificultades se podría decir, pero lo que la tenia mas sorprendida fue aquel primer golpe que dio gohan, pudo ver a simple vista que aunque fue suave ese golpe llevaba una enorme potencia una potencia que pudiera pulverizar una montaña, con la cual ella no estaba muy lejos de la verdad "ryofu: pero viéndolo bien eso lo hace mas atractivo, pero desde cuando me comporto asi, va no importa total soy una chica y tengo derecho de admirar la belleza, tengo la certeza de que el y yo nos veremos muy pronto y no puedo esperar para que eso suceda." Se decía a si misma ryofu la cual no pudo darse cuenta del sonrojo que tenia en su rostro, pero sin algo mas interesante que ver se retiro.

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia que va a hacer una de las que me va a gustar mas hacer, y para los que no han visto ikkitousen se los recomiendo es muy bueno, para aquellos que les gusta ver chicas romperse la madre y ver bragas y pechos enorme rebotar en esas peleas se los recomiendo bueno aquí se despide su amigo gokusayayin9.


	2. Chapter 2

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo2: Revuelta en la Academia Nanjo.

Continuando con el primer dia de gohan en la academia gohan se dirigía a su casa, la cual quedaba relativamente lejos pero con la velocidad del chico podía llegar en segundos si quisiera.

El chico se dirigía tranquilamente a su casa, pero una conocida voz le llamo la atención "ryofu: gohan que coincidencia verte por aquí." Decía ryofu saludando a gohan el le regreso el gesto "gohan: si que coincidencia no es asi." Decía gohan cortésmente a ryofu "ryofu: oye estas ocupado ahora." Pregunto ryofu "gohan: pues no para nada." Respondio gohan "ryofu: entonces te gustaría pasar el rato, conmigo es que te me haces un chico interesante." Le decía ryofu a gohan "gohan: si me parece perfecto." Respondio gohan.

Asi los dos jóvenes pasearon por el centro de la ciudad, deteniéndose en un parque para charlar de una manera mas tranquila "ryofu: cuéntame cuando aprendiste a pelear." Pregunto ryofu gohan le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento indicando que la historia es muy larga "gohan: empecé a entrenar desde que tengo cuatro años." Respondio gohan asiendo que ryofu abriera sus ojos como platos "ryofu: pues que tipo de entrenamiento te pusieron a hacer gohan." declaro ryofu "gohan: pues mi primer mentor fue la reencarnación del demonio piccoro daimaku, mi mentor es piccoro la reencarnación de su padre y actualmente es otro de los guerreros que defiende la tierra de cualquier amenaza que pueda llegar y yo soy uno de ellos, edemas soy mas fuerte que cada uno a ellos y para tu respuesta mi primer método de formación fue de supervivencia me dejo, que me valiera por mi mismo por seis meses en un desierto y creeme que eso te forja carácter." Respondio gohan con tono de nostalgia en su voz, mientras una desencajada ryofu trataba de digerir todo lo que dijo gohan "ryofu: cuéntame sobre tus peleas, que tan emocionantes han sido." Pregunto ryofu "gohan: veamos la primera pelea en la que participe fue, la que tuvimos cuando los sayajin llegaron, a la tierra ellos vinieron por las esferas del dragon, ya que reunidas pueden cumplir cualquier deseo no importa el que sea, pero creo que me desvió del tema bueno esa fue mi primera pelea, fue algo traumático ya vi como mis amigos eran asesinados uno por uno, hasta que llego mi padre y nos salvó, la segunda pelea en la que participe fue en la pelea que tuvimos con un tirano intergaláctico llamado frízer, y si que era un ser detestable mis amigos y yo intentamos todo para vencerlo pero todo era literalmente inútil ya que le gustaba desmoralizarnos el estaba a punto de matarnos cuando mi padre nos salvo de nuevo, la tercera fue con los androides pero de esa no se nada, de nada la cuarta fue contra cell el cual derrote con mucha dificultad, después fue un enemigo que nadie en la tierra recuerda ya que con las esferas del dragon hicimos que todo perdieran esos recuerdos traumáticos de la pelea que tuvimos contra majin boo, nos costo vencerlo pero cuando lo hicimos todo volvió a la paz que la tierra se merece." Respondio gohan, mientras una ryofu intentaba digerir todo eso y no era un bocado pequeño si no que era todo un banquete que solo una persona puede comer, "ryofu: que tan fuerte eres entonces." Pregunto ryofu mas calmada "gohan: pues desde que despertaron mis poderes ocultos, no he tenido un oponente que no pueda derrotar, en estos momentos soy mas fuerte que mi padre, veamos si hiciéramos una escala de poderes seria, asi yo estaría en primer lugar, mi padre seria el segundo, vegeta seria el tercero, mi mentor seria el cuerto, el quinto lo compartirían mi hermano y el hijo de vegeta." respondio gohan a ryofu ella quedo aun mas interesada "ryofu: ya cambiando de tema, ahora que tipo de entrenamiento que haces." Pregunto ryofu cambiando el tema "gohan: pues hago un régimen de entrenamiento que se lleva acabo bajo la fuerza de gravedad eso, hace que mejore mi velocidad, fuerza y resistencia." Respondio gohan ryofu estaba por decir algo, pero fueron interrumpidos por tres chicos "chico1: oiga señorita, no pierda el tiempo con este tipo, venga y diviértase con nosotros." Declaro el desconocido "ryofu: me hablas a mi, piérdanse no valen la pena y se los digo enserio váyanse o terminaran sufriendo." Declaro ryofu con una mirada afilada a los tres chicos ellos no tomaron bien lo que dijo y quisieron atacarla "gohan: yo si fuera ustedes no haría eso." Declaro gohan regalándole una mirada tan gélida que podría congelar el mismísimo infierno, pero con un chasquido de dedos ya no eran tres era toda una orda de chicos "gohan: ha mierda porque todo tiene que resolverse con violencia, bueno se los advertí ahora les dire una vez que comience a atacar no cederé." Declaro gohan con una mirada gélida pero le llamo la atención fue que ryofu se puso junto a el "ryofu: oye no acapares toda la diversión gohan, yo ryofu housen de la preparatoria kanu, peleara también." Declaro ryofu asiendo que toda la orda de chicos se estremecieran ya que ellos conocían la reputación de ryofu ella, es la mas fuerte de todo kanu y cometieron un error a no reconocerlas y para ponérselos mas difíciles también estaba gohan que actualmente era el estudiante mas fuerte de la academia nanjo "gohan: bien creo que me toca introducirme a mi, yo gohan de la academia nanjo, peleara con ustedes." Declaro gohan eso hizo que la orda de chicos se alarmaran mas ya que rápidamente se esparció el rumor de que en dicha academia apareció un nuevo estudiante que pudo vencer a toda su escuela con facilidad.

Seguidamente la orda de chicos rodearon a gohan y a ryofu y se les fueron enzima gohan solo sonrio ya que esto seria como una brisa y cuando los golpes estaban a milímetros de el, gohan los empezó a evadir con una facilidad descomunal "gohan: jhmm que sucede son demasiado lentos o será que soy demasiado rápido para ustedes." Decía gohan mientras este con una velocidad anormal le dio un golpe a un de los chicos aunque el golpe fue suave lo mando a estrellarse contra un poste de luz, ryofu había visto eso y le costaba creer que evadió un orda de golpes y que además pudo contraatacar al mismo tiempo otros miembros de la orda se fueron contra ryofu pero ella ni siquiera se preocupó ya que ella al igual que gohan, evadía los golpes de sus atacantes, cuando uno estuvo suficientemente cerca ella le dio un golpe con la mano abierta en todo el pecho y el chico salio despedido arrastrando sus pies en todo el suelo, hasta estrellarse en una pared, el siguiente intento atacarla pero ella volteo rápidamente y de un golpe en el rostro el chico salio despedio a estrellarse a un árbol, los otros dos atacaron a la misma vez pero ella los evadio sin esfuerzo, al primero le propino un poderosa patada realizada con una enorme elegancia y maestria, con la fuerza de la patada lo tiro al suelo inconsciente y al segundo le propino tremendo gancho a la barbilla levantándolo del suelo, pero ryofu no se detuvo con eso ya que con una velocidad sobre humana apareció sobre el chico propinándole una patada en toda la espalda mandándolo directo al suelo desquebrajándolo un poco.

Con gohan el veía incrédulo de como ryofu venció a todos esos chicos sin dificultad alguna uno de los chicos de la orda que pelea contra gohan saco una espada y se fue contra gohan, ryofu que vio se movio pero iba a llegar tarde pero vio incrédula como gohan atrapo la espada con su mano desnuda es mas la detuvo con dos dedos y con un uso leve de su fuerza el rompió la espada y le dio una patada al chico mandándolo a volar a una pared incrustándolo en ella, gohan ya se había aburrido de esto y con su velocidad imperceptible paso entre toda la orda de chicos, cuando estuvo al lado contrario y con un chasquido de dedos todos cayeron noqueados al suelo, gohan solo dio un suspiro de disgusto "gohan: jhmm que aburrido no habrá alguien fuerte de verdad para pelear, esto no esta ni cerca de llevarme al limite, ni siquiera esta cerca de hacerme llegar a usar una decima parte de mi poder." Decía gohan disgustado y con sus brazos cruzados y se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde y pretendía despedirse de ryofu pero ella se le adelanto "ryofu: ya te vas gohan." pregunto ryofu "gohan: si se me hizo tarde, pero si quieres nos vemos otro dia, pero sin que pase una situación como esta." Le decía gohan "ryofu: me parece una gran idea, considéralo una cita y alégrate ya que casi nadie o mas bien nadie a sido digno de mi tiempo espero que seas el primer chico que me de una primera buena impresión." Declaro ryofu a gohan "gohan: claro te parece el sábado." Respondio gohan con eso el estaba dispuesto a irse, pero ryofu le tomo de la muñeca lo que hizo que gohan se voltease y el nunca se espero que ryofu lo besara ella parecía idea en el beso, hasta que tuvieron que separarse "ryofu: eso es para que no olvides nuestra cita si te va bien, tal vez consigues algún premio de mi parte." Le decía ryofu de una manera seductora en el oído a gohan, cuando iba a irse ella le dio un ultimo beso y se fue casi a una velocidad super sónica.

Gohan llego a su muy grande, casa digo grande ya que bulma al ser la madrina de gohan ella le dio una tarjeta de crédito con un fondo ilimitado y ella misma le dijo que la usara como quisiera y eso hizo compro una casa grande y muy bonita, la casa tenia una diferencia y es que tenia un cuarto subterráneo donde estaba su cámara de gravedad artificial.

Gohan vio su casa y entro ceno y fue directo a dormir a su habitación la cual era muy grande tenia una cama tamaño King, un televisor enorme y lo mas importante lo cual era su ropa.

A la mañana siguiente gohan se levanto como de costumbre, a las cuatro de la mañana a entrenar dos horas para luego salir y alistarse y dirigirse a la academia.

El llego como de costumbre fue a su clase sorprendio a todos sus compañeros como siempre, y las cosas seguían su cause natural hasta que todos recibieron un mensaje a sus móviles.

Texto

 _Todos los estudiantes de la academia nanjo si reciben este mensaje deberán eliminar a la estudiante hakufu Sonsaku._

Eso ero lo que decía el texto, toda la clase estaba lista para cumplir esa orden dada por su líder el cual siempre pasaba en el anonimato.

Toda el instituto tenia su mirada fija en hakufu ella se sintió nerviosa, pero alguien le puso una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver quien era y se sorprendió de que fuera gohan, el le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora y ella se recompuso un poco y presto atención a clases.

Pero cuando las clases terminaron empezó el verdadero infierno todos los alumnos, mas los varones buscaban a hakufu con una gran desesperación pero no se esperaron que gohan se les interpusiera a todos ellos, dándoles una mirada gélida enviando una leve onda de choque, que paso de largo de los alumnos, cuando ellos voltearon a ver a donde se dirigio ese según ellos ataque y cuando vieron se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron una parte del edificio de la academia derrumbado, pero igualmente todos los alumnos lo rodearon y uno de ellos se le fue enzima con un bate y lo golpeo en la cabeza eso no hizo, que hacer enojar a gohan soltando una patada rompiendo el bate y dándole al alumno y mandarlo a volar directo al muro de la academia el cual cedió con la colisión del alumno.

Con hakufu ella se encontraba saliendo del baño de chicas cuando fue sorprendida por un golpe con un maso de policía, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la mando a volar y estrellarse con unos loquers y mismo tipo se le fue enzima soltando otro golpe, pero ella pudo evadirlo por pura suerte ya que rasgo su uniforme rebelando su bien cuidado cuerpo, ella tenia unos pechos copa C, unas piernas tersas, bueno sin darle mucho rollo al asunto era simple y sencillamente jodidamente hermosa.

El sujeto que recién la ataco llevaba un chaleco naranja, con una camisa blanca por dentro, unos pantalones holgados verdes y tenia una mirada siniestra llena de malicia, "hakufu: quien se supone que eres." Pregunto hakufu con su inusual inocencia el sujeto no le respondio solo se rio sínicamente y se le fue enzima, pero ahora hakufu si estaba lista y pudo adelantarse con una fuerte patada mandando a volar al kannei asiendo que atravesara una pared, kannei iba a atacarla pero un fuerte golpe lo mando al suelo, ese golpe vino de nadie mas que ryomou ella era un chica, pelia azul de ojos verdes, piel clara, vestia el uniforme de la academia solo que el femenino, ella tenia un cuerpo altamente entrenado y con curvas mortales, podría decirse que ella tenia un tamaño de copa entre C y D, ella veía a hakufu con una mirada fría y carente de emociones.

En el pateo del instituto se encontraba a gohan, parado al centro de un gran circulo de alumnos noqueados y gimiendo de dolor ya que gohan les propino una paliza monumental y el irónicamente se encontraba sin ningún rasguño y rápidamente fue donde sintió la energia de hakufu.

Con hakufu ella estaba encarando a ryomou ella se encontraba bastante confiada y comenzó la pelea entre hakufu y ryomou, hakufu lanzo un golpe que ryomou atrapo y lanzo por los aires a hakufu asiéndola rebotar duramente en contra el suelo, hakufu pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evadir una patada de ryomou, cuando trato de ponerse de pie ryomou le dio una fuerte patada que mando a hakufu a estrellarse contra una pared debido a la cortina de polvo ella salio sorpresivamente y intento dar un golpe a ryomou pero ella lo evadio agachándose y al instante le aplico una llave de sumisión al cuello, mientras le cortaba la respiración a hakufu, ella comenzó a caer en la inconsiencia hasta que sucedió "ryomou: crei que me darías mas pelea pero, fue demasiado fácil vencerte." Decía ryomou a una inconsciente hakufu.

En las escaleras se encontraba gohan, corriendo donde estaba hakufu pero alguien se le interpuso y el que se le interpuso no era nada mas y nade menos que saji, alumno de tercer año de la academia "Saji: temo que no puedo dejarte pasar, ya que si das un paso mas tendre que neutralizarte." Declaro saji con un gran atisbo de confianza "gohan: acaso fue eso una amenaza insecto, bueno creo que quieres, sufrir cumpliré tu deseo." Declaro gohan a saji los dos rápidamente se abalanzaron contra el otro gohan se movio mas rápido dándole un golpe a saji en el abdomen asiendo que saji atravesara el techo sin detenerse.

Con hakufu y ryomou ella había soltado a hakufu y empezaba a retirarse cuando un estruendo le llamo la atención y vio como del suelo, salio volando saji, estrellándose una vez mas en el suelo "gohan: que sucede insecto no dijiste que si avanzaba tendrías que neutralizarme, a mi parecer acabamos de empezar y ya llegamos al fondo." Declaro gohan con atisbo enorme de confianza, mientras se dirigía donde estaba saji el intento levantarse pero le fue imposible ya que del golpe que le dio le había hecho heridas graves.

Ryomou iba a intervenir pero en ese momento hakufu se puso de pie, pero esta vez era diferente sus ojos tenia un rasgo, distinto ahora sus pilas eran rasgadas como las de un dragon, sus facciones faciales cambiaron en su boca presentaba unos colmillos, ella se dispuso a atacar a ryomou.

Antes de que ryomou pudiese reaccionar hakufu ya la había atrapado y le aplico un enorme suplex alemán fracturándole el cráneo, ryomou era incapaz de poner en pie, pero si ella creía que era todo se equivocó ya que hakufu le puso el pie en la espalda enterrándola un poco en el suelo, fue en ese momento que ryomou comenzó a sufrir ya que hakufu le daba golpe tras golpe sin piedad alguna asiendo que ella escupiera sangre con cada golpe, hakufu iba a darle un golpe fatal, pero gohan la detuvo pero hakufu se volteo a el y no pudo reconocerlo y lo ataco, pero gohan podía evadirla fácilmente ya que para el hakufu se movia en cámara lenta, a el solo se le ocurrio una cosa y era agotar a hakufu y si eso no funcionaba se tendría que ver forzado a tomar medidas físicas.

Hakufu deba golpe, tras golpe, patada tras patada y no pareciera que ella iba a cansarse.

Del suelo una casi inconsciente ryomou veía como el nuevo estudiante estaba enfrentando a hakufu, ella veía que el estaba contra las cuerdas pero después lo pensó un poco se dio cuenta de que el no quería atacarla.

Después de unos veinte minutos hakufu comenzó a cansarse y finalmente cayo inconsciente, el dejo a hakufu descansar un poco y se acerco a ryomou ella se asusto pero no podía moverse, ella quedo aterrada cuando gohan estaba sobre ella y le mostro algo "gohan: ten come esto te sentirás mejor." Decía gohan, sip hay esta el gohan inocente del que todas las chicas se enamoran.

Ryomou dudo al principio aceptar lo que le daba gohan, pero al final lo acepto ella se comió la semilla del ermitaño y se recupero al instante y asi como se recupero ella se fue.

Cuando hakufu se despertó no recordaba nada y vio a gohan y creyó que el los había vencido a todos, "hakufu: venciste a todos." Le decía hakufu a gohan el cual tenia una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca ya que no creía que existía una chica asi de distraída como ella y si al parecer no recordaba nada no recordaba de que casi mata a una persona a sangre fría, bueno técnicamente no fue ella fue el espíritu de dragon que tiene en su interior.

Después de todo ese alboroto gohan le dio su camisa a hakufu para que se cubriera y asi ambos se fueron por caminos separados.

Hakufu que se dirigía a su casa iba pensando en gohan, ya que el la ayudo sin conocerla mucho, iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos mas de lo normal que no se dio cuenta del sonrojo en su rostro.

Bueno chicos aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste.

Una pregunta para ustedes quien creen que debería ser la matriarca en la relación entre gohan, hakufu y ryofu, díganme como quieren que se decida que ellas peleen por el puesto de primer lugar o que lo compartan equitativamente, bueno dejen en su respuesta en los comentarios hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de que empiece con el capitulo tengo que reparar un error en la historia, en el segundo capitulo dije que ryofu es de la preparatoria kanu, pero es un error ella pertenece a la preparatoria rakujo, la cual es la preparatoria campeona del torneo de grandes peleadores, en la primera temporada de ikkitousen, bueno con esto arreglado, continuemos espero no me maten en los comentarios.

Capitulo3: la cita de Gohan.

Comenzaba una mañana de un sábado perfecto, ya que en ese dia nuestro protagonista tendrá su cita con ryofu, pero el chico estaba mas que nervioso ya que la primera cita que tuvo, fue ase mucho tiempo cuando empezó a asistir a la preparatoria naranja satan.

Además cabe recalcar que esa cita, fue mas que todo porque la chica que sabia su secreto lo divulgara por todos lados, asi que salio con ella para que se quedara callada, pero en esta ocasión era diferente no era para esconder nada ya el le había contado todo de el a ryofu y cabe recalcar que la chica parece bastante confiable.

Gohan con todo eso en mente, salio al parque lugar donde el y ella tendrían su cita.

En el parque se encontraba un gohan vistiendo bastante diferente, la camisa azul de su ropa de combate, con un pantalón negro y zapatos negros, el chico con ese vestimenta dejaba resaltar su exageradamente tonificado cuerpo que mas de alguna chica se lo comían con la mirada, luego de unos diez minutos de esperar apareció ryofu, con un conjunto normal, una camisa de manga larga blanca, una falda negra que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, una pulsera en su mano derecha y el toque final unos tacones altos.

Cuando ryofu llego al parque y vio a gohan, cabe recalcar que quedo en trance ya que no le quitaba los ojos de enzima ya que nunca había visto a gohan vestir ropa normal, ya que las veces que lo ha visto es con su uniforme el cual dejaba ver algo de sus musculos, pero con este tipo de ropa podía darse un gusto enorme, "ryofu: disculpa te hice esperar mucho." Decía disculpándose la chica "gohan: no para nada acabo de llegar y dime que es lo que quieres hacer." Pregunto gohan "ryofu: estas diciendo que podemos hacer lo que yo quiera." Pregunto ryofu "gohan: claro que aremos lo que tu quieras." Respondio con una sonrisa gohan, asi ryofu tubo luz verde para hacer lo que ella quiera, ella sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a gohan del brazo y sintió como tomar un trozo de acero, ella sabia que el cuerpo del chico seria duro, pero esto estaba a otro nivel, sus brazos eran tan duros como el acero.

Ella se lo llevo, entraron a un karaoke en el cual gohan no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por todas las miradas lujuriosas de las chicas que estaban en el lugar, pero solo con una mirada de ryofu les asi ver, que si le ponen un dedo enzima tenían un boleto todo pagado directo al hospital.

Ellos estaban en la sala privada del karaoke charlando amenamente sobre cualquier trivialidad "ryofu: mírate gohan, eres muy deseable entre todas las chicas." Decía ryofu bromeando con gohan "gohan: bueno no se que decirte." Respondio gohan "ryofu: pero quiero que sepas que si tienes a otra chica, espero que me quieras igual que a ella." Fue lo que dijo ryofu sin pensarlo eso puso en jaque a gohan "gohan: no se que decirte, pero esta bien." Decía gohan incrédulo por lo que gohan escucho "ryofu: este perdón lo dije todo sin pensarlo." Se defendió ryofu "gohan: no te preocupes te comprendo, que te parece si vamos a almorzar." Declaro gohan recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ryofu, ellos salieron del karaoke y se dirigieron al mejor restaurante de la ciudad antes de ir al restaurante el chico paso a sacar efectivo para poder pagar, la comida.

Estando en el restaurante pasaba lo mismo que en el karaoke todas las chicas le lanzaban a gohan miradas llenas de lujuria, pero otra vez por la imponente mirada de ryofu, las chicas entraban en pánico y apartaban la mirada de gohan.

Finalmente ellos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, si tranquilamente ya que gohan estaba comiendo de una forma mas civilizada ya que el se acostumbraba a comer de una forma inhumana, "ryofu: dime gohan has tenido novia antes." Pregunto ryofu sorprendiendo a gohan "gohan: pues no, todavía no he tenido una relación asi de seria todavía." Respondio gohan recuperando la compostura "ryofu: parase que aun tengo una oportunidad." Decía ryofu otra vez inconscientemente volviendo a dejar a gohan en jaque "gohan: oportunidad para que, ryofu-san." Preguntaba gohan a ryofu la cual no pudo evitar ponerse roja "ryofu: ha otra vez hable sin pensar lo siento." Se disculpo de nuevo ryofu "gohan: descuida no te preocupes." Le respondio gohan a ryofu.

Después de un hermoso almuerzo la pareja salio del restaurante, he iban caminando tranquilamente y ryofu no pudo evitar tomar de la mano a gohan esto hizo que el joven se pusiera muy rojo, pero rápidamente recupero su compostura, pero ryofu no podía ya que se estaba llevando acabo un debate mental en ella "ryofu: que rayos me esta pasando hoy, he dicho demasiadas cosas sin sentido, esto nunca me había pasado antes, será que gohan me hace sentir diferente, sera esto lo que las demás personas dicen enamorarse de verdad y si a si es el caso, entonces yo estoy enamorada de gohan, si eso tiene que ser además el no es como saji, es timido pero esa timidez queda a un lado cuando el pelea ya que cuando, el pelea lo disfruta, parece que si encontré a mi alma gemela." Se decía a si misma, cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el agarre de gohan, ya que ella estaba a punto de cruzar la calle y ser atropellada "gohan: ten mas cuidado un poco mas y no la cuentas." Le recrimino gohan a la peli verde, ese acto hizo que se sintiera a un mas nerviosa y se encendiera una llama diferente "ryofu: oye gohan te molestaría tener una pelea de practica conmigo quiero comprobar algo." Pidió ryofu a gohan el cual estaba impactado "gohan: pues no claro, donde y cuando." Pregunto gohan "ryofu: quiero hoy como cierre de una cita perfecta." Respondio ryofu llevándose a gohan al lado de un rio donde no pudieran interrumpirlos.

En el rio "gohan: bien quieres que peleemos aquí, por mi esta bien y una tengo una sola petición quiero que vengas con todo desde el principio." Le pidió gohan a ryofu la cual solamente asintió y se puso en su pose de pelea, gohan hizo lo propio tomo la pose de pelee del estilo de la tortuga, combinada con la de demonio, ambas poses enseñadas por su padre y su mentor piccoro.

Antes esto ryofu trataba de buscar un punto ciego en la pose de batalla de gohan, pero no lo encontró esa pose estaba perfectamente efectuada sin dejar espacio a ningún error, ryofu respiro un poco y se lanzo contra gohan el la espero y evadió el primer golpe, ryofu intento dar una patada pero fue detenida por gohan, el cual le dio un leve empuje para apartarla de el y volver a tomar su pose de batalla "ryofu: sencillamente, increíble cualquier otro peleador hubiera caído ante mi con aquel primer golpe, con el segundo si el peleador era fuerte, esto se pone emocionante." Declaro ryofu a gohan el cual se relajo un poco "gohan: digo lo mismo de ti, eres un increíble peleadora, puedo decir que serias igual de fuerte que mi madre, en sus tiempos de gloria." Felicito gohan a ryofu la cual se puso roja por el comentario pero rápidamente se recuperó y ataco a gohan con una patada, en ese momento gohan pudo haber evadido aquella patada, pero prefirió no hacerlo y recibió la patada directo al cuello, pero este siquiera se torció seguía firme como una columna de concreto "ryofu: baya debería decir que estas, loco nadie puede recibir un golpe mio y seguir por lo menos vivo." Exclamo ryofu, en ese momento gohan solto un sonrisa y se movio mas rápido de lo que pudo ver ryofu y se puso frente a ryofu y con un pequeño zape en su frente la sentó en el suelo decir que ryofu estaba impresionada era poco, gohan pudo haberle propinado un golpe contundente pero el simplemente la empujo "gohan: bien creo que yo gano." Declaro gohan ofreciéndole la mano a ryofu para ayudarla a levantarse ryofu tomo ese oportunidad para ganar algo mejor que la pelea, ella se puso de pie y antes de que gohan pudiese reaccionar ella lo beso, pero increíblemente el beso no llevaba nada de lujuria como el de la otra vez era diferente este se lo estaba dando con cariño, unos minutos después ellos se separaron "ryofu: corrección yo gane." Decía ryofu "gohan: eso porque fue." Pregunto gohan a ryofu "ryofu: oye acaso yo no puedo besar a mi novio." Dijo ryofu dejando en jaque a gohan mientras unía lo que le revelo hace un momento y no se lo podía creer "gohan: este osea que ahora somos pareja." Pregunto gohan aun confundido "ryofu: pues si o acaso te molesta." Declaro ryofu "gohan: no en lo mas mínimo es mas ni siquiera me lo esperaba, pero bueno pasando a otro tema creo que te llevare a casa se esta haciendo tarde." Decía gohan viendo el color naranja rojizo del cielo "ryofu: solo quiero que me prometas una cosa yo se tu atraerás a mas chicas, lo que quiero que me prometas es que yo sea la primera." Sentencio ryofu a gohan "gohan: claro te prometo que serás la primera en todo." Le respondio gohan a ryofu asi ella lo tomo de la mano de nuevo y se fueron.

Bien amigos aquí esta la cita de gohan y ryofu, la pareja que me va a costar un poco hacer es la de gohan y hakufu ya que ella es un caso especial de chica, es demasiado distraída, pero hare que se haga o me cambio el nombre.

Otra cosa quieren que aparezcan enemigos de dragon ball z en esta historia ya que esta pienso sentrarla en el arco del anime de ikkitousen, pero eso es a su criterio, bueno aquí su amigo gokusayayin9 hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por apoyar esta historia, tiene mas comentarios que capítulos, me impresiona la popularidad que tubo con ustedes a pesar que esta historia solo tiene cuatro días de vida, buen en fin se los agradezco mucho y si quieren que haga algo en mis demás actualizaciones me lo hacen saber, ahora si su capitulo.

Capitulo4: El Torneo de Grandes Peleadores Comienza.

Comenzaba otro lunes en la región de kanto y en la casa de nuestro protagonista, despertaba para hacer su rutina diaria entrenar dos horas, asearse y dirigirse a la academia.

El chico entraba por la entrada de la academia cuando fue sorprendida por una peli azul, que rápidamente le hizo un armbar a gohan, derribándolo al suelo la peli azul no era nadie mas que ryomou "gohan: se puede saber a que estas jugando." Pregunto gohan bastante serio "ryomou: simplemente quería pelear con el chico nuevo y ya te tengo atrapado, y me dan tantas ganas de romperte el brazo." Amenazo ryomou "gohan: solo eso, baya un armbar perfectamente efectuado pero es fácil salir de el." Decía gohan mientras ponía ambas piernas de ryomou en sobre sus hombros y gohan quedo arrodillado y rápidamente se levanto con ryomou todavía colgada de su brazo "ryomou: imposible nadie a podido revertir una llave de sometimiento mia." Decía ryomou a impresionada por la habilidad de gohan "gohan: bien tu pudiste haber vencido a un, peleador común y corriente, pero yo no soy un peleador ordinario, desde que tengo memoria he perfeccionado mi cuerpo, en el ámbito para la batalla a lo que me refiero es que yo naci para el combate, yo naci con un sexto sentido para la batalla yo sabia que pretendías atacarme y la razón, por la que no bloquee antes tu llave de sometimiento es porque quería ver de que eres capas, si estas interesada me gustaría tener un pelea de entrenamiento contigo en algún momento." Declaro gohan quitándose a ryomou del brazo como si la chica no pesara nada y la coloco en el suelo y se retiro.

En la entrada de la academia quedo una choqueada ryomou ya que nunca antes alguien había revertido una de sus llaves de sometimiento y estaba considerando tener esa pelea de practica con el chico para probar que tan fuerte es.

Gohan se encontraba en su salón de clases y por muy increíble que parezca el chico no estaba prestando atención a la clases se encontraba viendo para afuera el maestro no le llamo la atención lo dejo tranquilo porque dedujo que se sentía mal, detrás de gohan se encontraba una hakufu viendo a gohan ver a la nada y pretendía hacer algo para según ella animarlo.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el receso antes de gohan pudiese hacer o decir algo, hakufu lo estaba arrastrando por todo el pasillo a gohan.

Lo siguió jalando hasta llegar a donde ella quería llegar, en el lugar se encontraba un chico de cabello negro, piel clara, con el mismo uniforme pero el chico era bastante escuálido, pero gohan sabe que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada si no por su contenido, el chico respondia al nombre de koukin suyo, el otro era un chico bastante alto, con piel oscura, cabello en punta, tenia un cuerpo demasiado muscular, llevaba el mismo uniforme y el respondia al nombre de gakushuu, los dos llegaron a donde estaban las personas mas cercanas a hakufu "koukin: oye hakufu que te dicho sobre jalar a la gente, sin su permiso." Reprendio koukin a su prima "hakufu: no hay problema lo hice porque go-chan se veía muy deprimido y creí que si lo integraba a nuestro grupo, le quitaría ese estado de animo." Se defendió hakufu de la reprimenda de su primo "gohan: hey no se preocupen de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer, asumo que ustedes también son peleadores cierto." Pregunto gohan "hakufu: sip los tres somos peleadores, koukin es uno aunque no lo parezca el me ayuda a entrenar siempre, gaku-chan es un peleador muy fuerte." Respondio hakufu "gohan: de verdad quisiera pelear con ustedes, mi padre me dijo que para llevar una buena amistad hay que dejar que nuestros puños hablen por nosotros." Declaro gohan "gakushuu: a eso le llamo tener espíritu de un gran peleador, pero seria un honor pelear con un nuevo compañero." Declaro gakushuu a gohan, ambos tomaron su pose de pelea respectiva.

Ambos peleadores estaban quietos esperando el primer ataque de su oponente hasta que gakushuu se fue contra gohan con un, golpe y gohan igual ambos puños chocaron soltando una gran corriente de aire, obviamente gohan tuvo que reducir la fuerza de su golpe, ya que si lo lanzaba con toda su fuerza podría romper el brazo de gakushuu como si fuera de papel.

Ambos se mantenían firmes tratando de empujar al otro, gakushuu ponía fuerza para empujar a gohan, pero este se mantenía inamovible, hasta que gohan puso algo de su fuerza y empujo un poco a gakushuu, dejando los dos el forcejeo "gakushuu: sin duda eres un peleador muy fuerte, es posible que tengamos una oportunidad de ganar el torneo de grandes peleadores." Exclamo gakushuu "gohan: me encantaría participar, pero también quiero ver las habilidades de tuyas suyo." Decía gohan poniéndose en pose de batalla mientras koukin tomaba la suya y se lanza contra gohan, el cual atrapa todos los golpes de suyo con bastante facilidad "koukin: simplemente impresionante eres un peleador bastante hábil." Decía suyo emocionado ya que con la única persona que peleaba era con hakufu y ahora pelear con alguien de su mismo genero lo puso contento "gohan: tienes buena habilidad ahora veo la gran habilidad que tiene hakufu-san." Felicitaba gohan al joven suyo "hakufu: ahora es mi turno no se vale yo también quiero pelear con go-chan." Pidió hakufu gohan tomo su pedido y le dio el visto bueno y ella se puso en posición de pelea y se abalanzo contra gohan, ella soltaba golpes y patadas con mayor fuerza que la de suyo he incluso los golpes de ryofu eran mas fuertes, pero igualmente hakufu no se quedaba atrás porque aunque ella sea una novata tenia gran habilidad de pelea, hakufu intentaba con todos sus medios darle un golpe a gohan pero este los evadía con bastante facilidad "gohan: hakufu-san su habilidad es muy buena, pero le hace falta ponerle mas velocidad a sus golpes ya que un peleador un poco mas superior a usted podría tomar su desventaja, y ponerla en problemas y tengo que ser sincero aunque me quedara parado aquí todo el dia usted no podría ponerme un dedo enzima ya que soy muchísimas veces mas fuerte que usted, pero no se desanime me encantaría tener con usted una sesión de entrenamiento bueno, solo si a su primo no le molesta y viéndolo bien a el también le caería bien entrenar conmigo ambos se harían mas fuertes de lo que ya son." Declaro gohan a los dos jóvenes los cuales les brillaron los ojos debido a la oferta por gohan ambos dijeron que si sin pensarlo dos veces.

Antes de que acabara el descanso nuestros jóvenes protagonistas recibieron un correo el cual decía que el torneo de grandes peleadores iniciaría mañana a las cuatro de la tarde y tenia que formar un equipo de cinco personas cuando mucho "gakushuu: bien ya dijeron cuando será el torneo y tenemos que formar el equipo, en el equipo tienen que estar los cinco estudiantes mas fuertes de nanyo, en este caso como saji esta desaparecido, tendremos que ser yo, suyu, sonsaku, gohan y ryomou nosotros conformaremos el equipo de la academia nanyo y con nuestra nueva adquisición lograremos la victoria y derrotar a la preparatoria campeona la preparatoria rakuyo, ya que ellos ganaron el anterior para enfrentarlos tendríamos que ganarles a las demás academias y preparatorias." Sentencio gakushuu ganando un asentimiento por parte de los tres presentes.

Asi las clases terminaron con normalidad y todos se dirigieron a sus excepto suyu y hakufu los cuales se quedarían en la casa de gohan para entrenar hasta mañana que empieza en torneo.

Bueno chicos aquí esta el capitulo 4 espero les guste y se que no tubo mucha acción pero el siguiente será bastante divertido, ya que gohan entrenara a suyu y hakufu lo que será muy entretenido.

Repito les agradezco que apoyen a esta joven historia me impresiona que después de cuatro días, esta historia les guste muchísimo espero y la sigan apoyando y si me tardo un poco en actualizar es porque estoy viendo ikkitousen para no olvidar su trama sin mas gracias y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Uno de los lectores me dijo que estoy haciendo a gohan demasiado arrogante y hay una razón por la que lo hice arrogante y es sencillamente, porque me gusta esa faceta de el cuándo adquiere mas poder se hizo arrogante cuando se transformó en super sayajin 2 y cuando llego al estado místico, me gusta mas esa faceta que el maldito nerd que lo hice toriyama yo quiero darle, a gohan en mi historia toda la genialidad que merece y lo que are es que gohan cuando pelee con una de las chicas que reduja su poder de pelea solo a que sea levemente superior y ya con esto explicado vamos con el capitulo.

Capitulo5: Son Gohan vs Unchou Kanu.

Nos encontramos en las calles de la ciudad donde podemos encontrar a gohan y sus nuevos amigos y discípulos, ya que el se ofreció voluntariamente a entrenarlos para que este mejor preparados para el torneo que será dentro de menos de 24 horas.

Gohan y sus amigos llegaron a la casa del mencionado y decir que estaban impresionados era poco, estaban atónitos de ver la enorme casa en la que vivía el joven guerrero "hakufu: guau no sabia que go-chan viviera en una casa tan grande." Decia impresionada la peli naranja hiperactiva hakufu por la enorme casa del demi sayan "gohan: vamos no es para tanto, mi madrina literalmente se quiso lucir comprándome la casa mas cara del lugar para que tuviera todas las comidades, vamos entren no se queden como estatuas." Decía gohan apenado haciendo entrar a los chicos "suyu: donde entrenaremos no parece que tengas un dojo o un gimnasio." Pregunto suyu "gohan: suyu has oide el dicho no juzgues un libro por su portada, esta casa guarda muchos secretos vengan síganme les mostrare donde entrenaremos las próximas horas." Decía gohan atrayendo a hakufu y suyu, lo que les extraño es que gohan se detuviera frente a una pared, suyu iba a hacer un comentario pero en ese momento gohan puso su mano en la pared y apareció una enorme puerta hecha de metal, gohan les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran y cuando los tres entraron gohan presiono un botón rojo que hizo que el suelo comenzara a bajar, después de diez minutos se vieron frente a otra puerta esta hecha de metal, y gohan simplemente la empujo para abrir y dejar que suyu y hakufu vieran, la habitación donde gohan entrenaba todos los días, podía decirse que la habitación era mas grande que toda la casa, les llamo la atención el artefacto que estaba al centro de la habitación, hakufu con su super inocencia se acerco a la maquina y estaba a punto de tocar un botón cuando gohan la detuvo rápidamente "gohan: tranquila hakufu-san una cosa a la vez, el tipo de entrenamiento que se hace con esta maquina es muy avanzado para ustedes ahora, les enseñare de una forma mas básica tengan los dos, pónganse estas pesas en sus brazos y tobillos." Decía gohan entregándole a los dos las pesas ambos se las pusieron como les instruyo gohan y sintieron que no podían moverse "suyu: que son estas cosas porque pesan tanto." Exclamo suyu tratando de moverse "gohan: eso mi amigo son las pesas que usan los peleadores actuales para entrenar, lo que yo quiero es incrementar la velocidad de sus golpes y también incrementar su resistencia, ahora quiero que los dos den golpes y patadas por media hora seguida sin detenerse, andando vamos que el tiempo es esencial." Exclamo gohan bastante serio ambos chicos intentaban dar golpes pero les costaba mucho "hakufu: esto es demasiado pesado cuanto, peso tiene cada una de estas pesas." Pregunto hakufu algo desencajada "gohan: esas pesas pesan 20 kilos cada una cuando pasen la primer mitad de hora, les incrementare 20 kilos mas andando continúen, cuando termine con ustedes serán mas fuertes y rápidos se los garantizo." Dijo gohan animando a suyo y hakufu a entrenar ambos sin rechistar siguieron sus instrucciones, dando golpes y patadas con las pesas incorporadas.

Luego de treinta minutos suyu y hakufu se encontraban dando golpes a una velocidad considerable incluso con las pesas enzima en eso los detiene gohan para ponerles las pesas de 40 kilos "gohan: bien chicos ahora será con 40 kilos, quiero que hagan lo mismo por treinta minutos cuando terminen tendrán una pelea de entrenamiento conmigo." Les decía gohan mientras ello volvían a dar golpes y patadas ahora con un poco mas de dificultad por que el peso era el doble y les costaba mucho mas moverse.

Luego de otros treinta minutos ambos seguían dando golpes y patadas veloces incluso con 40 kilos enzima gohan se acerco a ellos "gohan: bien chicos quiero que se pongan estas ropas y que no se las quiten hasta mañana que empiece el torneo." Instruyo gohan dándole los traje de combate ponderados a suyu y hakufu los cuales al ponérselos sintieron un peso aun mayor "hakufu: estas ropas pesas que son." Preguntaba una sofocada hakufu "gohan: son ropa pondera si se acostumbran a ella, no notaran que las tienen enzima y solo pueden quitárselas cuando yo les diga que se las quiten." Instruyo gohan a los dos chicos "suyu: ahora que hacemos." Pregunto suyu "gohan: no se ustedes pero yo estoy esperando que me ataquen y háganlo con todo lo que tengan y una cosa mas no nos iremos a dormir hasta que ustedes dos me puedan dar por lo menos un golpe entendido." Instruyo gohan a los dos "suyu, hakufu: señor, si señor." Respondieron los dos al unísono como si estuvieran en el ejercicito recibiendo instrucciones del comandante.

Ambos chicos intentaba golpear a gohan como pudieran y el no se los estaba poniendo fácil, teniendo en cuenta de que tienen 150 kilos enzima dar golpes es algo casi imposible y lo es mas difícil ya que gohan no solo los evadía si no que también los atacaba, para que forcejearan al tratar de ponerse de pie para que se acostumbren al peso de las ropas que llevan puesta.

Pasaron cuatro horas de un entrenamiento continuo y los dos jóvenes daban golpes a una velocidad impresionante dando señal de que ambos habían dominado el peso de las ropas, ahora gohan se estaba esforzando un poco en evadir los golpes de los suyu y hakufu, dando a entender que si ellos dos pelearan juntos serian un equipo imparable y tal vez solo tal vez invencibles pero eso no se sabrá hasta que peleen primero por separado antes de pelear en equipo.

Pasaron otras dos horas de entrenamiento y hakufu y suyu estaban acoplándose mejor a atacar unidos que por separado, ya que gohan empezó a esforzarse un poquito ambos jóvenes venían con una poderosa patada gohan pudo evadir la patada de suyu que cuando impacto en el suelo dejo un cráter considerable, haciendo que se levantara una cortina de polvo asiendo que gohan se cubriera los ojos, hakufu salio de entre el polvo y solto un golpe a gohan y este lo contraataco y por un fallo de calculo de los dos, chocaron sus puños en la mejilla del otro hakufu salio despedida a la pared, de la habitación y gohan quedo rigido en el mismo lugar, hakufu con esfuerzo se puso de pie y pensaba atacar de nuevo cuando gohan levanto el brazo "gohan: bien felicidades a los dos, hicieron un trabajo en equipo perfecto me hicieron sudar y déjenme decirles que ya pueden quitarse la ropa ponderada." Les decía gohan y a suyu y hakufu no se lo tenia que decir dos veces y en menos de un segundo se quitaron las ropas dejándola caer al suelo incrustándolo un poco, en el "hakufu: esto es genial me siento muy ligera." Decía hakufu mientras daba saltos considerables por toda la habitación, mientras suyu daban alguna que otra combinación de golpes y de patadas y las daba a una velocidad considerable "suyu: increíble puedo golpear mas rápido, este entrenamiento valió la peno." Declaro suyu viendo los resultados positivos de su entrenamiento con el demi sayan "gohan: bien y para terminar un dia de entrenamiento perfecto es hora de comer." Declaro gohan con el puño en alto y los tres subieron a la planta superior de la casa para cenar he ir a dormir para el dia de mañana.

Finalmente llego el momento de la primera pelea de la academia nanyo en el torneo de grandes peleadores y era la preparatoria que dejo a nanyo fuera el año anterior la academia jouchu y fueron los estudiantes ranriu y bonchu.

Los representantes de la academia nanyo ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento solo gakushuu, suyu y hakufu vestían el uniforme de la academia ya que gohan vestía su traje de combate, naranja con la excepción de que no llevaba puesta su camisa azul por dentro solo llevaba la parte superior su traje de combate.

Los primeros participantes de ambas partes se puso frente al otro de parte de la academia nanyo se encontraba gakushuu y del lado de la escuela bonchu era ranrio, antes de que el referi pudiera dar el inicio del combate ranrio se le fua a gakushuu con un rodillazo, finalizando con un cabezazo en toda la nariz, derribando a gakushhu "hakufu: hey el duelo no había empezado eso no se vale." Grito hakufu "ranrio: bien adelante quien es el siguiente." Exclamaba ranrio "hakufu: sigo yo hakufu sonsaku." Decía hakufu trantando de entrar al combate pero suyu la detuvo "suyu: hakufu no." Exclamo suyu "hakufu: que pero porque." Decía hakufu mientras suyu le hizo una seña haciendo que viera a gakushuu poniéndose de pie.

Gakushuu a duras penas se puso de pie "gakushuu: si quiero por lo menos un empate, tengo que acabarlo." Se decía a si mismo gakushuu.

Fuera del estacionamiento se encontraba llegando ryomou a la zona del combate, decidio participar ya que la noche anterior ella fue apaleada por ryofu de una manera contundente, ella decidio participar al torneo para verse las caras con ryofu en la final, "hombre: oye tu niña, el estacionamiento esta cerrado que no ves." Gritaba el hombre poniéndole una mano en el hombre, lo cual nunca tubo que haber hecho, ya que ryomou le dio una mirada fría y lo apaleo luego siguió su camino "ryomou: ryomou shimei peleadora." Declaro ryomou siguiendo su camino.

Dentro del estacionamiento estaba un gakushuu destrozado cayendo al suel noqueado yanrio iba a matarlo pero el referi lo detuvo "referi: detente es mas que obvio que gakushuu, ya no puede continuar esta victoria va para bonchu." Critico bonchu.

Hakufu dio un paso al frente "hakufu: koukin ya no puedes detenerme, sigo yo es el turno de hakufu sonsaku." Volvió a exclamar hakufu "ryomou: esperen e siguiente peleador por nanyo, sere yo su servidora ryomou shimei." Exclamo ryomou poniéndose frente a yanrio, "gakushu: ryomou." Dijo gakushuu para caer inconsciente de una vez, "ryomou: hakufu, koukin y gohan ayuden a gakushuu." Decia ryomou "suyu: tu que aras, ryomou." Pregunto suyu "ryomou: la terminare yo sola." Declaro ryomou, mientras yanrio se le fue enzima pero, esta rápidamente le aplico una llave de sometimiento y fue en u abrir y cerrar de ojos gohan y suyu estaban sonrajados ya que se podían ver perfectamente las bragas de ryomou, "yanrio: baya ryomou sigues con estas técnicas baratas, si llego a caer de espaldas vas a terminar con otro parche en el ojo." Decía yanrio pero el no podía mover sus piernas "ryomou: que sucede a si te estarás preguntando porque sientes las piernas muertas, es fácil responder a eso he paralizado tu cuerpo." Exclamo ryomou a yanrio que permanecía inmóvil pero, en un esfuerzo por zafarse del agarre yanrio tomo las bragas de la chica y en ese momento comenzó a caer, ryomou en un despliegue de su velocidad convirtió esa caída en un bely to bely suplex estrellando con fuerza a yanrio en el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate, rápidamente ryomou se puso de pie y se subió las bragas no antes de dejar ver un poco su trasero, ambos chicos se pusieron rojos y sacaron a gakushuu del estacionamiento.

Dentro del estacionamiento se econtraba una ryomou impasible mientras bonchu con una patada poderosísima que ryomou esquivo, lo único que bonchu pudo tocar fue el parche del ojo derecho de ryomou cortándolo, bonchu buscaba por todas partes a ryomou asta que esta le callo en el rostro arrodillándose "ryomou: comparado con la cobardía de enjutsu, la estupidez de hakufu sea mejor, aunque yo también puedo ser estúpida cuando me lo propongo." Decía ryomou mientras estrellaba a bonchu al suelo con la llave de sometimiento que lo tenia atrapado.

Mientras en un invernadero se encontraban los estudiantes de la preparatoria rakuyo, viendo y recibiendo noticias del torneo habían recibido la noticia de que kanu tuvo una victoria contundente, contra sus oponentes y ryomou tuvo una victoria igual de contundente "kaku: la academia nanyo paso a la siguiente ronda que hacemos." Preguntaba la segunda al mando de la preparatoria rakuyo "totaku: pongan a ryomou shimei a pelear contra unchou kanu, después de todos, hace 1800 años, la ancestro de ryomou me refiero a la ryomou shimei de ese tiempo, mato a unchou kanu y si las ponemos a pelear tal vez se destruyan una con la otro." Declaro totaku "ryofu: y si ellos logran derrotar a kanu, yo los derrotare en la ronda final." Declaro ryofu decidida aunque no tiene idea de como le va a hacer para vencer a gohan "totaku: finales, ryofu no habrá una ronda final." Declaro totaku con una mirada llena de pura maldad.

De regreso con nuestro chicos los tres llevaban a un mal herido gakushuu cuando fueron sorprendidos por kanei el cual tenia la intención de matar a hakufu, ya que supuestamente el enjutsu le dio la orden de eliminarla, pero se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, hakufu lo apaleo fácilmente, digo fácilmente porque solo le dio dos patadas, que lo dejaron frio a kanei.

Después de ese altercado fueron a ver a ryomou la cual estaba peleando contra kanu, uno de los grandes de la preparatoria saito.

En la terraza de un edificio se puede ver a ryomou tener un mal momento ya que hasta el momento no había podido darle un golpe a kanu y esta por su lado le había puesto una paliza, en ultima estancia kanu le propino un tremendo golpe a ryomou estrellándola con el cerco de la terraza, pero ryomou salio de donde esta y ataco a kanu, pero tenia el mismo resultado hasta que kanu dio un golpe, para aplicarle un armbar a kanu, "kanu: ya veo ella estuvo esperando por esto todo este tiempo." Se decía a si misma kanu "ryomou: ríndete o voy a romperlo." Exclamo ryomou "kanu: no puedo entregar mi orgullo por un brazo." Declaro kanu levantándose hasta que paso lo que tenia que pasar a ella se le rompió el brazo, pero estaba como si nada ryomou seguía tirada en el suelo en shock de que kanu sacrificara su brazo para salir de su llave de sometimiento ella se puso de pie, pero rápidamente kanu contraataco dándole tres fuerte patadas a ryomou encorvándola haciendo que ella escupiera sangre.

Kanu se preparaba para irse pero rápidamente atrapo algo que esta en su rango de visión "gohan: no te vayas todavía, yo sere tu siguente oponente y comente esa semilla te curara al instante, no quiero pelear y ganar porque estuviste en desventaja." Exclamo un gohan bastante confiado kanu, dudaba en si comerse o no la semilla ella vio directo a los ojos a gohan y vio que no despedían malas intenciones ella se comió la semilla y su brazo se recupero ya no estaba roto "kanu: que fue lo que me diste." Pregunto un confusa kanu "gohan: te di una semilla del ermitaña es una rara semilla que se da cada cierto periodo de tiempo, esa semilla tiene la capacidad de curar toda tipo de herida y recuperar vi pelear con ryomou y eres muy fuerte ahora quiero probar si esa fuerza puede doblegarme." Declaro un gohan bastante confiando, kanu observo al chico y su pose de pelea y no dejaba puntos ciegos ella tomo su propia pose de batalla.

Rápidamente ambos se abalanzaron al otro conectando un duro golpe, que hizo soltar una gran ráfaga de aire, ambos se enfrascaron en una andada de golpes y patadas los cuales ninguno daba en su objetivo ya que ambos evadían o bloqueaban al otro, en ultima estancia se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente "gohan: eres buena muy buena, esto se pone interesante." Declaro gohan entretenido "kanu: puedo decir lo mismo ya que, nadie a podido seguirme el paso, eres un peleador extraordinario." Exclamo kanu mientras ambos volvían a enfrascarse en otro ronda de golpes y patadas, cada golpe que chocaba hacia que el área empezara agrietarse por la fuerza de los golpes del otro obviamente gohan se esta conteniendo ya que si iba con toda su fuerza gohan en un descuido podía matar a kanu, por eso contenía su poder además el quería disfrutar de la pelea ya que después de la pelea que tuvo con ryofu, kanu era la segunda chica que le daba una pelea emocionante.

Ambos seguían peleando sin poner atención a su alrededor ya que los que estaban viendo la pelea, tenían sus rostros pálidos porque estaban viendo pelear a dos monstruos.

Con kanu y gohan ellos seguían dando golpes que no conectaban en ninguno de los dos y ellos estaban comenzando a desesperarse ya que su paciencia estaba llegando a su limite, ambos se separaron y vieron fijamente al otro sin apartarse la mirada del otro "gohan: esta pelea me encanto estuvo muy emocionante pero si seguimos peleamos puede que esta pelea dure para siempre pero ahora, es hora de usar una de mis habilidades." Exclamaba gohan mas confiado "kanu: te aseguro que si me ganas con esa técnica te daré un beso como recompensa." Exclamo kanu pero cuando ella misma escucho lo que dijo ella se puso roja "gohan: bueno pero eso si discúlpame si te lastimo mas de lo normal." Se disculpó de ante mano el demi sayan cuando dio uso a su imperceptible velocidad y quedo al lado contrario de kanu y con un chasquido de dos ella, empezó a caer al suelo, pero ella no pudo tocarlo ya que gohan la atrapo por la cintura y partio una semilla del ermitaño por la mitad una se la dio a kanu y la otra a ryomou.

En el invernadero de la preparatoria rakuyo estaba un muy enfadado totaku ya que recibió la noticia de que unchou kanu fue vencida por el nuevo estudiante de nanyo, cierta morena de cabello azul casi verdoso no se extraño eso ya que ella sabia de quien se trataba y sol pudo suspirar porque ella sabia que iba a pasar.

En la terraza del edificio se encontraba kanu despertando aun no podía creer, que ese chico la haya vencido con una técnica nunca antes vista por ella ya que nunca vio a alguien moverse asi de rápido "gohan: ya estas despierta, lo siento pero me deje llevar un poco." Se disculpo gohan con la chica y ahora viendo las de cerca pudo ver que ella era realmente hermosa, cosa que no vio cuando estaban peleando y kanu tenia el mismo pensamiento en su mente ella no pudo apreciar bien el gran atractivo del chico "kanu: acepto mi derrota ahora cumpliré con lo que dije." Decía kanu poniéndose de pie y tomando del gi naranja a gohan y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar ella lo bese, sintió que una super nova estallo dentro de ella, ya que este fue el primer beso de ella y podría decirse ese será el primero de muchos porque después de esto no creo que la chica quiera alejarse del chico.

Mientras en la pared del edificio se encontraban, hakufu, suyu y koukin incrustados en dicha pared con una sola cosa en mente, y era queeeeeeeee.

Y hasta aquí el cap, espero que les guste y porque kanu cayo ante los "encantos" de gohan otra mas para el harem de gohan, el cual seguirá creciendo hasta que yo diga basta o simplemente puedo hacer un pentágono amoroso, entre gohan, ryofu, hakufu, kanu y ryomou bueno eso lo deciden ustedes y su servilleta los complacerá hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Este será un capitulo especial ya que en este capitulo será el especial de semana santa, en este cap habrá una que otra pelea por parte de las chicas ya que ella se querrán pelear por la atención de nuestro protagonista, bueno sin mas comencemos.

Capitulo6: vivan las vacaciones de verano.

Encontramos a nuestros protagonistas aun en la terraza del edificio donde dos monstruos acaban de pelear, los espectadores hakufu, suyu y ryomou quedaron incrustados en una pared por el nivel de energia que desprendieron los dos, pero todos quedaron mas atonitos cuando la bellísima, hermosísima y sexy kanu besara a gohan, luego de que este ultimo le ganara el combate, la chica aun seguía besando a gohan el cual estaba empezando a pedir piedad ya que kanu quería seguir disfrutando ese estallido con poder de una super nova en su interior, ella se sentía que estaba flotando en la luna y nuestro prota estaba feliz y también felizmente asficciado porque kanu lo llevaba besando casi diez minutos y gohan se empezó a poner morado, hasta que kanu se separó para tomar aire, la chica estaba atontada con el beso que no podía articular una sola palabra pero a ella solo se le venia una cosa en mente, gohan tendría novia "kanu: oye y tu tienes novia." Pregunto kanu algo nerviosa.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria rakuyo, cierta pelia azul algo verde estornudo de improviso "shikiyu: esta bien señorita ryofu." Pregunto preocupada la subordinada de ryofu "ryofu: no es nada shikiyu, solo creo que alguien esta hablando de mi o me quieren quitar algo, espera un segundo shikiyu regreso en un momento." Declaro ryofu cuando salio corriendo de la preparatoria la chica con la velocidad que iba parecía un tren bala, y pobre del incauto que estaba en su camino, en una esquina de calle se encontraba saji pero a ryofu le valió madres y le paso enzima al chico, dejándolo con marcas de pies en todo el cuerpo "saji: alguien anoto la matricula del tráiler." Decía cómicamente saji estampado en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el edificio kanu seguía esperando una respuesta de gohan, el cual estaba bastante nervioso es obvio que el tenia novia y si le decía a la chica no importara cuanto poder tuviera gohan, el sabe por experiencia propia que cuando una mujer se enoja es mas fuerte que cualquier otro tipo de guerrero a gohan se le vino a la mente la sarten de la fatalidad que usaba su madre para reprender a su padre y cuando digo reprender era que le ponía sendos sartenazos que hacían que goku saliera corriendo de la casa por miedo a su mujer y gohan iba a experimentar los celos de cuatro chicas, el podría considerarse seriamente jodido.

Kanu seguía esperando la respuesta del chico, el cual seguía teniendo una guerra en su mente "gohan: a ver gohan aquí se define que tan hombre eres, si le dices que tienes novia, ella te rompe las bolas y si dices que no ryofu te rompe las bolas, bueno viéndolo de este punto de vista, me van a romper las bolas de todas maneras asi que mejor soy honesto desde ahora." Se decía gohan asi mismo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo un destello rojo callo entre ellos cuando el polvo se disipo hay estaba ryofu con toda su belleza y sensualidad y gohan estaba como una gato pegado al techo, si estaba como un gato al que acaban de pegarle un super susto haciendo que se quede estampado en el techo y asi se sentía gohan pero, este se escondio detrás de suyu, si hay estaba gohan el chico que podía hacerle frente a un ataque de energia de broly sin temerle y ahora que tenia enfrente a alguien desenas de veces mas devil que el, estaba escondido detrás del pobre de suyu, y el probre suyu estaba completamente azul, la que estaba con el rostro en blanco era ryomou ella solo veía a ryofu con una mirada de muerte y se le fue enzima, pero ryofu, solo le dio una patada y la incrusto de nuevo en la pared "ryofu: quédate quieta shimei y deja que las chicas grandes hablen, tu debes ser unchou kanu cierto, puedo ver que sientes atraído por mi N-O-V-I-O." exclamo ryofu deletreando la ultima palabra lentamente "kanu: el es tu novio, debo admitir que tienes un excelente gusto, no quiero tener problemas que te parece si hacemos un trato una en donde las dos salgamos ganando." Decía kanu con toda calma "ryofu: haber te escucho." Decía ryofu mas calmada e interesada "kanu: sencilla mi querida amiga, digo que lo compartamos ya que hay mucho de el para las dos, además el chico es todo un galan a un que no se de cuenta, estoy seguro que la chica hiperactiva de cabello naranja que esta pegada a la pared también le gusta el chico, y estoy mas que segura que la chica que estampaste como una calcomanía a la pared también." Propuso kanu a una interesada ryofu.

Mientras incrustada a la pared están una hakufu y ryofu completamente rojas como si fueran tomates "hakufu, ryomou: se dieron cuenta." Decían al unísono el par de féminas estampadas a la pared como calcamonias.

Mientras con kanu y ryofu ellas seguían charlando como chicas grandes si podían verse sentadas en una mesa tomando te, y no pregunten de donde salio esa mesa, digamos que es la magia de las pechugas de pollo xd (mensaje subliminal).

Ellas seguían teniendo una platica mena y eso aterro a gohan si aun mas ya que se estaba riendo "gohan: melda se están riendo, estarán pensando con todo lujo de detalle mi asesinato, ten novia decían, será genial decían." Se decía a si mismo el demi sayan que seguía escondido detrás de suyu el cual estaba super aterrado.

La platica se detuvo hasta que dejaron de charlar "ryofu: bien acepto que seas otra novia de gohan, pero en cuanto a las otras dos que aremos." Preguntaba ryofu "kanu: si una cosa es segura, es que no hay que apresurar las cosas tarde o temprano ellas caerán ante, el y será mas temprano que tarde, bueno los vere en la playa el fin de semana." Decía despidiéndose kanu de ryofu.

Kanu iba a salir de la terraza cuando paso junto a suyu y gohan rápidamente mando a volar a suyu aterrando mas a gohan, pero ella simplemente lo tomo de la camisa y lo beso, ocho segundos después kanu se fue y se detuvo al lado de ryomou "kanu: no esperaba que me rompieras el brazo, ya nos veremos de nuevo para tener otra pelea, hasta que nos volvamos a ver." Decía seria kanu despidiéndose de ryomou la cual tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Mientras tanto una ryofu con el rostro ensombrecido se acerca paulatinamente a cierto demi sayan que en estos momento esta escribiendo su testamente ya que el no creía poder salvarse de esta "gohan: en este escrito dejo en claro que dejo el báculo sagrado, en custodia de goten y que si lo pierde regresare del otro mundo para escarmentarlo si llega a extraviarlo." Decía escribiendo gohan en un pergamino que ni el sabe, de donde chucha lo saco digamos que también fue por la magi, la magia de las pechugas, el chico después de "escribir" sintió la presencia de ryofu sobre el y gohan se puso mas blanco de lo que ya, es ryofu lo tomo del cuello de la camisa lo levanto y sorpresivamente lo beso y en ese momento gohan mando a la mierda el testamento.

Después del beso ryofu se separo "ryofu: eso es para que no olvides que yo soy la primera ha cierto, iremos a la playa todos juntos por las vacaciones de verano." Decía ryofu con una mirada serena en su rostro "gohan: pues claro me encantaría ir." Respondio gohan y con eso ryofu volvió a abrazar a gohan y todos regresaron sus casas.

Para todos el fin de semana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ya todos se encontraban en la playa, ryofu llevaba un bakini de dos piezas dejando ver su muy sexy, sensual y zukulemto cuerpo, el color del bikini era color verde claro, la siguiente era kanu que llevaba un bikini dos piezas de color negro, dejando resaltar toda su sensualidad y zukulemtisimo cuerpo, hakufu no se quedo atrás, llevaba un bikini dos piezas color verde oscuro, dejando resaltar todos sus atractivos, finalmente estaba ryomou que después de una suplica legendaria hakufu la convenció de ir, ella tenia un bikini dos piezas de color azul, que dejaba resaltar toda su sensualidad y zukulemtisimo también hasta que ryofu hizo la pregunta del millón "ryofu: oigan alguien sabe donde esta gohan." pregunto ryofu "suyu: el me dijo que ya estaba aquí." Declaro suyu y como si lo hubieran invocado, gohan iba saliendo del agua, las chicas lo miraban salir del mar en cámara lenta (inserte aquí I'm sexy and you know it) gohan estaba saliendo del agua asiendo suspirar a todas las féminas de la playa ya que al chico nunca lo había visto, con poca ropa.

Cuando gohan se acercó a su grupo de amigas, novias y suyu las chicas tuvieron una mejor vista del físico del chico, ella parecían que cada musculo del chico hubiera sido cincelado por los mismísimos angeles en el cielo ya que ningún, chico podría tener un cuerpo asi de perfecto como el de gohan, gohan volteo a ver a las chicas estas calleron desmayadas por tanta hermosura frente a ellas.

Despues de todo el deleite de las chicas, todos pasaron un bonito dia en la playa jugaron voleybol de playa, nadaron en el mar y si la super fría ryomou shimei se estaba divirtiendo, eso era algo para grabarse para la posteridad ya que la chica casi nunca mostraba sus emociones y ahora si lo hace y se rie como una chica normal, no como una maquina sin sentimientos como muchos la creen.

Todos siguieron divirtiéndose hasta que decidieron hacer una fogata para ver la puesta del sol, ellos no regresarían a sus casas ya que rentaron una cabaña en la playa para pasarla bien.

Hay estaban nuestro chicos disfrutando de una noche fresca viendo las estrellas, gohan siendo abrazado por ryofu y kanu, mientras hakufu y ryomou mordían un pañuelo de celos, pero a ellas a les llegara su turno solo tienen que tener paciencia.

Asi el dia en la playa se convirtió en noche y todos fueron a la caballa a dormir, kanu y ryofu durmieron con gohan, ambas usando un brazo del chico como almohadas, mientras los demás dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones sin saber que el demi sayan tendría una grata sorpresa al levantarse por la mañana.

Bueno espero y este especial les guste ya que me esforcé mucho para hacerlo, total si tienen alguna que otra idea, déjenlo en los comentarios.

A continuación algunos niveles de poder de los personajes solo serán los niveles de poder de los personajes de ikkitousen porque si pongo el de gohan este los aplastaría.

Ryofu y kanu: 10000.

Ryofu y kanu 100%: 15000.

Hakufu: 8000

Hakufu (espíritu de dragon): 13000

Ryomou: 9000.

Ryomou (espíritu de dragon): 13500.

Suyu: 5000.

Gakushuu: 2000.

Totaku: 16000.

A la mierda pondré los de gohan.

Gohan (base suprimido): 50000.

Gohan (base 100%): 40,000,000,000.

Gohan (ssj 1): 100,000,000,000,000.

Gohan (ssj 1 full power): 150,000,000,000,000.

Gohan (ssj 2): 350,000,000,000,000,000.

Gohan (ssj 2 full power): 400,000,000,000,000.

Gohan mistico (base): 1.2 billones.

Gahan mistico (full power): 10 billones.

Bueno aquí esta los niveles de poder una cosa son los que yo creo que tienen, que yo los diga no se supone que ese es el poder de pelea que tienen y si creen que exagere con el poder de gohan háganmelo saber, una cosa antes de juzgar tengan en cuenta de que en esta historia gohan nunca dejo de entrenar ahora si hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Este capitulo es el mas difícil de hacer ya que pienso llegarlo hasta el ultimo capitulo del anime ikkitousen, obviamente la primera temporada en este capitulo are que gohan, conozca a shiryuu ya que no puedo esperar para introducirla en la historia, dare un pequeño análisis de ella.

Chou'un Shiryuu ella es una de las peleadoras mas habilidosas, ella siempre lleva consigo una katana la cual controla con una habilidad extrema, ella es extremadamente fuerte, y ella solo tiene una cosa en mente, Cree que la violencia es innecesaria y también el derrame de sangre para resolver los conflictos, ella es una hermosa chica, de cabello plateado, ella normalmente mantiene sus ojos cerrados y solo los abre cuando esta en problemas tiene una tranquilidad tan apaciguadora que raya con la frialdad.

Bueno esa es una pequeña biografia de shiryuu, a los que no la conozcan lamento el spoiler es de la segunda temporada de ikkitousen dragon destiny bueno basta de espoiler y comencemos el cap.

Capitulo7: La derrota de totaku y el poder de gohan.

En la playa donde los chicos se quedaron estaba comenzando a salir el sol, y este entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación de nuestro protagonista, gohan comenzaba a despertar ya que el sol le daba directo en los ojos, y eso hacia que el chico se despertara, gohan intento Salir de la cama pero por alguna razón no podía ya que sentía el cuerpo mas pesado de lo normal, gohan recordó que kanu e ryofu se quedaron a dormir con el pero se le hacia raro sentir un poco de peso extra, y cuando el chico se quito las sabanas de enzima pudo ver perfectamente quienes eran las responsable de ese peso extra, eran hakufu y ryomou que estaban dormidas sobre el chico, pero le mas le llamo la atención cuando vio bien las que le daban ese peso extra, eran hakufu y ryomou las cuales solo llevaban sus muy reveladoras ropas para dormir.

Treinta minutos después todos estaban despiertos y desayunando amenamente, hasta que ryofu recibió una llamada de emergecia ya que shikiyu fue gravemente herida, por encubrir su amorío con gohan, ella estaba apunto de salir "gohan: espera ten dale esto y ella se recuperara, cuando se recupere escóndela en mi casa." Proclamo gohan dándole la semilla del ermitaño de ryofu ella la tomo y salio corriendo rumbo al hospital.

Eventualmente el momento de irse llego ya que el torneo seguía en ruedo, eso era lo que creían ya que, la preparatoria rakuyo planeo el torneo para asegurar el puesto de campeón de dicha, preparatoria.

En un complejo de bodegas estaban nuestros protagonistas, ahora como espectadora también kanu, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer en esos momentos.

Se estaba llevando acabo el combate entre la academia nanyo contra la preparatoria kyosho, el primer encuentro era entre hakufu y kakoton.

El referi dio inicio al combate, hakufu distraída por saludar a su madre, kakoton le pateo las piernas, de manera continua hasta que hakufu no se pudo poner el pie, la siguiente en pelear fue ryomou que rápidamente sometio a kakoton, el siguiente por kyosho fue kakuka, el cual venció a ryomou en un instante, el siguiente en pelear fue suyu, el cual estuvo cerca de vencer a kakuka, pero este pudo imponerse ante suyu dándole un buen golpe estrellándolo en una pared, el ultimo en pelear fue gohan, que vencio a kakuka rápidamente e igual de fácil a los demás, pero cuando llego el momento de pelear contra souso gohan prefirió retirarse ya que tenia un mal presentimiento de ese chico como si guardara algo realmente malo, asi la preparatoria kyosho avanzo a la ronda final, para enfrentarse contra la preparatoria rakuyo.

Antes de que pudieran retirarse souso llamo la atención de gohan "souso: oye no pelearas conmigo." Pregunto souso insultado por la acción de gohan, ya que el barrio el piso con sus cuatro compañeros y no peleara con el será que lo esta menospreciando "gohan: no tengo deseos de pelear contigo, he tenido una buena pelea y estoy satisfecho." Respondia gohan aun dándole la espalda a souso "souso: que tuviste una buena pelea, que estas satisfecho que acaso no te interesa la posesión de ryikuyo." Declaro souso "gohan: no la verdad no, yo solo peleo por diversión y este torneo me entretuvo lo suficiente, pero si tanta es tu insistencia de pelear conmigo, cumpliré tu deseo pero eso si quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tengas, de lo contrario te matare por hacerme perder el tiempo." Declaro gohan a un souso algo indeciso pero tomo su decisión "souso: peleare contigo para vengar a mis compañeros caidos, yo te derrotare." Declaro souso "gohan: bien como quieras, pero esto déjame advertirte que lo que te pase no es responsabilidad mia, lo que te pase a ti eso estará en tus manos no en las mias." Exclamo gohan dándose la vuelta viendo a souso con una mirada gélida

Mientas en el hospital donde se encontraba internada shikiyu, había llegado ryofu sumamente preocupada, y ver el estado en que quedo shikiyu no pudo hacer sentir mejor, pero en ese momento ella recordó lo que le dio gohan y ella se acerco a shikiyu, ella intento hacer que ella reaccionara y lo logro la chica lentamente abrió los ojos "shikiyu: señorita ryofu." Decía entrecortadamente shikiyu "ryofu: no digas nada, se lo que paso ahora no quiero que pongas peros y quiero que te comas esto, o solo trágalo." Proclamo ryofu shikiyu abrió la boca y ryofu le dio de comer la samilla del ermitaño, a ryofu le sorprendio que después de que shikiyu se tragara la semilla esta hiciera su efecto de inmediato, ya que en las maquinas el puso de chikiyu regreso a la normalidad y las heridas y hematomas que tenia se curan sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

De regreso en el complejo de bodegas se podía ver como souso se estrellaba en una pared y caer sentado al suelo y a un gohan con el brazo extendido dando a entender que solo le dio un golpe, "gohan: te recomiendo que ya no te levantes o esto solo se ara peor para ti." Declaro gohan calmado pero serio, souso ignoro lo dicho por gohan y se fue contra el, con un golpe el cual llevaba toda su fuerza, y gohan solo se hizo a un lado y le dio un golpe en la espalda a souso haciendo que quedara incrustado en el suelo "souso: no me voy a rendir, voy a vengar la derrota de mis amigos." Decía souso tratando de ponerse en pie "gohan: si en verdad quieres ganar vuélvete mas fuerte, aprende cosas nuevas y cuando te hallas echo mas fuerte volveremos a pelear, como te decía, nosotros nos retiramos del torneo he tenido buenas peleas y estoy satisfecho, hasta que nos volvamos a ver." Se despedía gohan de un souso que estaba llorando ya que entendio muy bien lo dicho por gohan, si el en verdad busca ganarle tiene que hacerse mucho mas fuerte y el lo cumpliría.

Mientras tanto en el invernadero de la preparatoria rakuyo, estaba todo el alumnado de dicha preparatoria, ya que les llego la noticia de que el nuevo estudiante, de la academia nanyo vencio solo a los miembros de la preparatoria kyosho, y que de igual manera había abandonado el torneo dejando ahora si a en la final a la preparatoria rakuyo y a la preparatoria kyosho, "totaku: bien es hora de empezar a moverme será momento de toparme con ellos, ya que le tengo un presente a la llamada hakufu sonsaku." Declaro totaku poniendo una sonrisa llena de malicia.

De regreso en el hospital donde se encontraba internada shikiyu, era toda una conmoción ya que la chica cuando llego, estaba en un estado deplorable y que posiblemente muriera pero cuando los doctores revisaron a la chica y vieron todo en orden la dieron de alta y ryofu hizo lo aconsejado por gohan, ella llevo a shikiyu a la casa de gohan.

Ya en las calles de la ciudad se encontraba nuestro grupo de protagonistas dirigiéndose a la escuela seito ya que, dicho demi sayan quería saber donde estudia una de sus chicas y kanu no se lo impidió, el único problema seria shiryuu ya que ella podría pensar mal de la situación, pero eso era algo que arreglaría con ella cuando llegaran.

Media hora después llegaron a la escuela seito y en vez de parecer una escuela parecía un dojo, lo cual le daba una mejor fachada a la escuela "kanu: bien esta es la escuela seito." Decía orgullosa kanu de su lugar de aprendizaje "gohan: increíble esa fachada a dojo que tiene le sienta bien, además también parece un santuario." Decía impresionado gohan, ya que en cierto modo la escuela seito parecía un dojo y santurio ya que estaba decorado como uno y eso hacia ver mejor la escuela "kanu: y ahora que la conoces vendrás a visitarme." Pregunto sonrojada kanu "gohan: pero claro que vendre a visitarte a demás que clase de novio seria si vendría a yo a ver a mi novia." Respondio gohan sonrojando fuertemente a kanu, pero no le duro mucho ya que vio un destello plateado pasar ante sus ojos y hay que decir que estaba asustada ya que la que estaba atacando a gohan era shiryuu, una de las estudiantes de segundo año, mas fuertes.

Kanu vio en cámara lenta como shiryuu desenfundaba su espada, pero la sorprendió mas cuando cuando gohan tomo la funda de dicha espada para volver a enfundarla "gohan: no ha cambiado en nada shiryuu-san." Exclamo gohan dejando a todos en shock, ya que se hacían una enorme pregunta desde cuando carajo se conocen "kanu: este gohan desde cuando conoces a shiryuu." Pregunto aun en blanco kanu "hakufu: si cuéntanos." Exclamo una celosa hakufu "ryomou: y mas vale que sea una respuesta creíble." Decía al final ryomou ajustándose los guantes, "suyu: estas jodido hermano." Declaro suyu sintiendo lastima por su amigo y maestro "gohan: pues fue hace ocho años, antes de que peleara en el torneo de cell, recuerdan que ese monstruo dio diez días, para que los mejores peleadores se prepararan y lo enfrentaran, bueno en ese lapso de tiempo yo me dedique a descansar, ya que me la pase entrenado siempre y en esos viajes de descanso, me encontré a shiryuu en el área del monte paoz, bueno les decía yo estaba en mis viajes de relajación y la encontré a ella y no fue en una situación agradable ya que ella estaba en aprietos, porque tengo que decir que en el monte paoz hay bestias sumamente peligrosas, lo cual lo hace un lugar increíble para practicar la supervivencia, bueno como les seguía contando, ella estaba en aprietos ya que estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de tigres de un tamaño considerable, tal vez mas grandes que una persona promedio, me sorprendí al ver que ella pudo eliminar a casi todos ya que el ultimo lo ataco antes de que terminara de matar, al tigre con el que estaba ocupada asi que tuve que entrar en acción y la ayude a salir de ese aprieto, luego de eso hablamos un poco para tratar de conocernos y terminamos siendo amigos, luego ella se fue y no supe nada de ella hasta ahora que la volví a ver." Terminaba de contar gohan la historia de como conocio a shiryuu.

(N/A: dejen en los comentarios si quieren que haga un especial, como el que hice en dragon ball dxd con gohan y kuroka.)

La situación parecía mas calmada, pero para la gran sorpresa de todos es que shiryuu se le colgara a gohan, en un abrazo y fue allí donde se iba a armar el caos para el chico "kanu: que se supone que esta pasando shiryuu." Pregunto una celosa kanu "shiryuu: este pues recuerde de que le hable de que había un chico que me gusta que conocía hace mucho tiempo." Respondia shiryuu mientras ponía a hacer a todos una suma de respuestas "hakufu, ryomou, kanu: no será verdad." Decían las tres al unísono "shiryuu: sip el es el chico que me gusta." Respondio shiryuu señalando a gohan y este hacia lo posible para salir del rango de señalamiento de el dedo de shiryuu pero este lo seguía como si gohan fuese un iman, "gohan: ja bueno gohan te quedaste sin bolas." Se decía a si mismo gohan "kanu: pues veras shiryuu, la cosa es esta gohan esta saliendo con algunas personas, ahora esas personas son las que están aquí presentes y otra que esta en el hospital, bueno el tiene una relación, con la chica de cabello naranja, la de cabello azul, conmigo y con otra que estará aquí en 3, 2, 1." Decía kanu cuando del cielo callo ryofu poniéndose frente a gohan "ryofu: quien es la que nos quiere quitar a gohan." Pregunto ryofu viendo a las demás chicas las cuales señalaron a shiryuu al instante "shiryuu: yo no se los voy a quitar es mas yo también quiero unirme." Pidió shiryuu viendo a la matriarca del harem de gohan "ryofu: bien por mi no hay problema, ya que gohan tiene un enorme corazón en el cual cabemos todas no es asi cariño." Declaro ryofu viendo a gohan "gohan: claro que las tengo a todas en mi corazón." Respondio gohan, el cual observo mas detenidamente a shiryuu el pudo apreciar la extrema belleza de la chica, tenia un cabello largo y plateado, una piel clara, unos ojos verdes, el pudo ver el color de ojos ya que ella había abierto los ojos, ya que normalmente ella no los abre y eso no la deja en desventaja, ella pelea con los ojos cerrados ya que se siente mas comoda peleando asi, seguidamente con la descripción de la chica, ella tenia un cuerpo escultural bien cuidado, unas piernas bien torneadas, llevaba un uniforme diferente era una camisa blanca sobre una café y un moño rojo en el cuello, al lado estaba su fiel espada, y lo mas importante ella tenia unos pechos copa DD.

Luego de que gohan apreciara bien a shiryuu pasaron el rato charlando amenamente todos ellos hasta que llego el momento de irse ahora si a sus respetivas casas.

Al dia siguiente habían acordado en ir a las piscinas y asi fue ellos tuvieron un dia bastante divertido, los trajes de baño de las chias era el mismo que usaron en la playa, pero el de shiryuu era diferente ya que llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza, de color negro con gris remarcándole el escultural cuerpo que la chica tenia, cuando gohan llego tuvo el mismo efecto que en la piscina casi mata a las chicas por una sobre dosis de hermosura.

Ellos disfrutaban de su dia de descanso hasta que se les acerco un chico el cual tenía su cuerpo lleno de banditas "totaku: asi que ustedes deben ser estudiantes de nanyo, seito cierto." Pregunto totaku "gohan: asi es pero déjate de formalidades y ve al grano a que as venido." Pregunto un gohan bastante serio, pero eso no inmuto a totaku "totaku: bien les dire a que vine, vine a invitaros a una lucha, quiero que ustedes intente derrotar a toda la preparatoria rakuyo." Declaro totaku "gohan: por que deberíamos tomar tu desafio." Pregunto gohan "totaku: sencillo, si no aceptas mi desafio yo me quedare con estas chicas y las obligare a que se unan a la preparatoria rakuyo." Respondio totaku el cual estaba esperando una respuesta y la recibió gohan le implanto sendo golpe en el abdomen a totaku, asiendo que este se estrellara en una pared y destruyéndola "gohan: acepto tu reto, y ten en cuenta de que si destruimos a preparatoria rakuyo yo me quedare con tu cabeza, en otras palabras si pierdes moriras, ya que yo no soy como mi padre yo no le doy segundas oportunidades como lo hace, solo si el individuo es completamente imbécil de hacerme enfadar y tu te ganaste un premio acabas de ganarte al peor enemigo que pudiste, haber conseguido en toda tu insignificante vida, has hecho hierva de rabia y solo tengo una sola cosa en mente, reventarte la cabeza como si fuera un melón, espero que estes preparado ya que mañana ire por ti y sufrirás como nunca antes en tu vida." Declaro un muy enojado gohan, las chicas estaban atónitas ya que nunca vieron a gohan enojarse y ahora estaban apuntando en un papelito, en no hacerlo enojar en el futuro.

Después de ese altercado el dia se fue a la mierda ya que totaku les arruino el descanso pero, el que saldría mas perjudicado en todo esto seria totaku ya que hizo enojar al ser mas poderoso del universo y sentiría su poder y furia de primera mano.

Asi que el momento de la verdad llego nuestro grupo de protagonistas llego a la entrada de la preparatoria rakuyo, el grupo era una combinación temible porque estaban los mejores peleadores de dos tres instutos, el grupo era conformado por gohan, ryofu, hakufu, ryomou, kanu e shiryuu y pobre el que se meta en el camino de ellos, en el recorrido a la preparatoria rakuyo gohan estaba empezando a expulsar una aura dorada en forma de humo, dando a mostrar lo enojado que podría estar.

Ellos entraron a la preparatoria rayuko, y eliminaron fácilmente a todo el tonto que se le pusiera enfrente, hasta que llegaron al invernadero de la preparatoria rakuyo en la puerta se encontraba la primer al mando de totaku kaku bunwa, ella estaba de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta "kaku: de la única manera que podrán pasar de mi, es matándome primero." Declaro kaku "ryofu: entonces yo cumpliré tu deseo de suicidio." Respondio ryofu moviéndose a una gran velocidad y dándole un fuerte patada en el costado del abdomen a kaku, mandándola a volar y estrellarse en un árbol "kaku: tu deverias estar con nosotros esto es traición." Exclamo kaku "ryofu: cierra la boca maldita arrastrada, no voy a estar de el lado de los que casi matan a mi amiga shikiyu, además tome mi decisión, deje que mi corazón me mostrara mi verdadero deseo y es estar con la persona que amo." Declaro ryofu tomando el brazo de gohan.

Después de que ha kaku le dieran una paliza física y psicológicamente, llego al hora de que totaku y gohan se vieran las caras la sopresa de totaku fue que cuando gohan estuvo frente a la segunda puerta del invernadero estas estallaran, solo con la presión de energía que desprendía gohan en ese momento "totaku: llego la hora de ver si puedes defender lo que dijiste ayer, con tus acciones." Declaro tranquilo totaku "gohan: cometiste un error al hacerme enfadar, ahora todos aquí verán mi verdadero poder, no voy a seguirme conteniendo raaaaaa." Finalmente rugio gohan estallando en el un aura dorado, que desprendía destellos eléctricos azules, por muy raro que parezca el color del cabello de gohan no cambio a dorado, se mantenía en su color normal negro.

Seguidamente de esa expulsión de poder de gohan, el suelo comenzó a agritarse y los vidrios de las ventanas del invernadero estallaron mandando a volar vidrios por los cielos.

Las que se mantenían al margen eran las chicas ya que ellas sabían que gohan era fuerte, pero esto ciertamente era ridículo "kanu: vuelvo a decir no hay que hacer que gohan se enoje." Exclamo kanu "todas: anotado." Declararon las demás al unísono.

De regreso con gohan, el seguía expulsando el inmenso poder que este tenia, el poder era tan grande que del suelo se desprendían rocas de tamaño considerable como si la gravedad se hubiera tomado unas buenas vacaciones, un totaku paralizado de la impresión no podía creer lo que veía y fue, allí donde descubrió su error, hizo enojar a un verdadero monstruo y ahora iba a recibir su merecido castigo.

Con la expulsión del poder de gohan, el aura que lo rodeaba salio disparada a los cielos mientras debajo de gohan se abría un agujero de tamaño considerable, mientras la masa muscular de gohan se expandió un poco hasta que al fin gohan disparo todo su poder, creando enorme resplandor que obligo a todo a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando el resplandor desapareció se podía apreciar a una gohan, totalmente diferente su rostro tenia una mirada gélida, su masa muscular aumento un poco, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue esa aura dorada con destellos eléctricos que lo cubrían asiendo parecer a gohan un dios.

Cuando totaku salio de su estupor sintió un enorme dolor en su estomago y si efectivamente gohan ya le había propinado un enorme golpe, a una velocidad indescriptible.

Con las chicas ellas, cuando vieron esa aura en gohan los ojos se les pusieron como corazones, que rápidamente se fueron cuando vieron lo que hizo gohan y nadie se lo creía "kanu: increíble lo golpe con una enorme velocidad sin tiempo para reaccionar." Exclamo kanu "ryofu: simplemente nos sacamos la lotería con gohan." Declaro ryofu "todas: si lo hicimos." Respondieron las demás chicas.

Mientras con totaku y gohan, el demi sayan le dio otro golpe para hacer que tataku saliera volando de lo que quedaba del invernadero, hacia el exterior y gohan lo siguió junto con las chicas.

Afuera en un pequeño bosque fue el lugar donde fue a estrellarse totaku el cual se estaba poniendo de pie mientras expulsaba un aura roja haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de color amarillo, el había despertado su poder pero de nada le serviría contra gohan, ya que la diferencia entre sus poderes era abismal y totaku ya estaba condenado, el mencionado cargo dos esferas de energía en sus manos y cuando vio a gohan, este las disparo contra el y cuando dichas esferas de energía estaban cerca de gohan, este con un leve movimiento de su brazo se las regreso pero estas ya iban con una mayor fuerza y toca, con mucha suerte pudo evadir ese ataque y solo pudo escuchar el estallido de su ataque y volteo a ver a tras suyo y lo que vio lo petrifico todo el bosque desapareció, con solo el ataque que le regreso gohan y cuando volteo a ver a gohan ya era tarde porque le dieron otro golpe que esta vez lo mando a volar y gohan rápidamente apareció sobre totaku, dándole otro golpe enviándolo a volar contra el suelo y otra vez gohan esta al lado de totaku dándole senda patada que mando a totaku a estrellarse duramente contra el suelo haciendo que este se arrastrara y chocara con una enorme roca, totaku se levanto con dificultad, el estado de totaku era deplorable ya sus ropas están destrozadas, solo tenia su pantalón, el cual estaba agujerado y sus zapatos los cuales también estaban bastante destrozados.

Totaku contemplo su tan deplorable estado y dio un enorme grito al aire dando a entender que se había enojado bastante y gohan pagaría por dejarlo en este estado, tan lamentable "totaku: te are pagar por esto maldito me oyes pagaras por esto." Grito totaku mientras se cubría de nuevo por esa aura roja mientras en sus dos manos concentraba una enorme bola de energía y la victima de dicho ataque seria gohan "gohan: intenta lo que quieras insecto no dará ningún resultado, soy muy superior a ti." Declaro gohan confiado de sobre manera y fue cuando totaku le mando tremenda bola de energía a gohan pero este no se inmuto y recibió de lleno aquel ataque de totaku, cuando la esfera de energía choco contra gohan esta estallo, dejando ver una enorme cortina de humo y polvo "totaku: hahahaha lo mate, lo mate hahahaha." Se reia sonoramente totaku por creer que había matado a gohan, hasta que escucho al salir de entre, el polvo y humo y no era otro mas que gohan, el cual estaba intacto hasta su ropa estaba intacta.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas y vieron el estado del lugar donde estaba gohan apaleando a totaku, ellas vieron el enorme agujero que dejo el ataque de totaku y creyeron lo peor pero vieron salir a gohan de allí sin ningún raguño.

Con gohan y totaku este estaba mas que aterrado su ataque mas poderoso no le hizo un rasguño a gohan, el cual se puso el posición para un kamehameha "gohan: imbécil el ki se usa de esta forma, kaaaa….meeee….haaaa…..meeeee….haaaaa." rugio gohan disparando la poderosa onda de energía contra totaku el cual por el shock no pudo evadirlo recibiendo aquel poderoso ataque de lleno el cual lo desintegro por completo, hasta que el ataque de gohan se estrello en una montaña, haciéndolo estallar.

De regreso con gohan este volvió a la normalidad ya que la energía de totaku había desaparecido por completo.

Gohan regresaba ya con su estado de animo normal cuando sus chicas lo abrazaron y si el chico sabia que tenia muchas pegruntas que responder pero eso será para la próxima.

Bueno espero y el capitulo les guste ya que me costo muchísimo hacerlo y lo siento si no tuvieron capitulo ayer, no lo pude subir porque tenia un enorme dolor de cabeza legendario, bueno aquí les dejo los nivel de poder pero solo de los nuevos personajes.

Shiryuu: 20000.

Totaku: 16000.

Gohan (modo mistico enfadado): 20 billones.


	8. Chapter 8

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Primero antes de empezar con el capitulo gohan dara su explicación sobre sus poderes.

Capitulo8: La Batalla de los Dioses.

Luego de que gohan hiciera polvo a totaku este tenia que dar ciertas respuestas y el seria completamente sincero "gohan: bien chicas se que tienen preguntas a si que disparen." Exclamo gohan "ryofu: que fue todo eso que hiciste gohan, esas explosiones de energia." Pregunto ryofu "gohan: para comenzar, lo que yo uso se le conoce como ki, el ki es la energia vital de todo ser, vivo yo e entrenado toda mi vida para usarlo a voluntad." Respondio gohan "kanu: pero no corres peligro de morir usando esa energia." Pregunto kanu "gohan: pues la verdad alguien normal pude morir tratando de usar su ki, pero es por eso que entreno, para que no me mate, yo puedo aumentarlo y disminuir a voluntad sin correr riesgo de morir." Respondio gohan "ryomou: entonces que tan fuerte eres, ese es tu limite o puedes seguir fortaleciéndote." Pregunto ryomou a gohan "gohan: la verdad, no puedo seguir haciéndome fuerte hasta tal punto que puedo vencer al enemigo mas poderoso que hemos tenido con suma facilidad." Respondio gohan "hakufu: pero que fue eso que hiciste antes de pelear con totaku." Hakufu hizo la pregunta que dio en el clavo y gohan tenia que pensar bien en su respuesta "gohan: pues eso que hice fue uno de mis estados mas poderosos, ya esto es asi, ahora estoy en estado base, mi segundo estado seria el de super sayajin el cual incrementa mi poder cincuenta veces, después seria el super sayajin fase 2, es un estado que potencia el super sayajin ordinario, por 2 y lo que estado en el que estaba era el mas fuerte mi estado definitivo o estado mistico, lo cual me hace superior al estado mas fuerte de super sayajin el cual tiene mi padre." Respondio gohan "shyriuu: y que es eso del super sayajin." Pregunto shiryuu "gohan: veamos para explicarles eso, tengo que explicarles que es un sayajin, pues la verdad es que los sayajin son una raza extranjera, a lo que me refiero es que son alieniges que tienen forma humana, yo por ejemplo soy un hibrido humano sayajin, pero por ser un hibrido no dejo de ser peligro, ya que los sayajin hibridos tienen a tener un almacenamiento de poder mayor que un sayajin pura sangre, a lo super sayajin es un estado que alcanza un sayajin, cuando esta bajo un gran grado de enojo, se desencadene la transformación, ahora que saben lo que soy me seguirán aceptando." Respondio gohan lo ultimo de forma dudosa ya tenia duda de que gohan pero recibió la respuesta mas reconfortante de todas ellas lo abrazaron de forma tan llena de cariño "ryofu: escucha gohan no importa, lo que eres nosotras te queremos como eres y eso no cambiara verdad chicas." Le decía ryofu "todas: claro que si." Respondieron las demás chicas al unisono.

Luego de aclarar las dudas de las chicas, decidieron todas quedarse en casa de gohan, y cuando el las llevo a su casa casi todas las chicas quedaron impresionadas ya que la casa, de gohan era enorme seguramente seria la casa mas grande del lugar.

Gohan acomodo a las chicas en sus habitaciones y el procedio a ir a la cocina para preparar la cena, tendría que hacer un banquete ya que tenia muchos invitados hoy en casa, el demi sayan preparaba la cena cuando recibió una llamada.

Gohan tomo el teléfono y contesto "gohan: si diga a será mañana si estare allí, adiós hasta mañana entonces." Era lo que respondio gohan en la llamada que ricibio.

Luego paso una hora la cena estaba lista y todos estaban en el gran comedor de la cenando tranquilamente, ya que la amenaza de totaku había sido eliminada y no había nada de que preocuparse, pero todos saben que eso es solamente la calma para otro tormenta.

Todos cenaban tranquilamente hasta que kanu rompió el silencio "kanu: gohan quien te llamo." Pregunto una curiosa kanu "gohan: me llamo mi madre desciéndeme que mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños, de mi madrina y me pregunto que se iria a la fiesta." Respondio gohan "ryomou: entonces iras." Pregunto ryomou "gohan: sip y no solo yo iremos todos nosotros, asi que alisten cosas que mañana iremos a la capital del norte, mas específicamente a la corporación capsula." Respondio gohan con bastante entusiasmo "kanu: dijiste corporación capsula, no es la compañía que esta dirigía por la genio multimillonaria bulma brief, que clase de relación tienes con ella." Pregunto una atónita kanu "gohan: hey cálmense chicas ella, es una muy buena amiga de la familia y también mi madrina es la que me dio la tarjeta de crédito con fondos ilimitados para poder comprar esta casa, asi que me dicen vendrán conmigo." Decia gohan "todas: claro que si." Respondieron todas.

(N/A: muahahahahahaha que sorpresa se llevar videl, ejejejejeje.)

Luego del anuncio de gohan todos cenaron y charlaron alegremente y dada la hora decidieron ir a dormir ya que mañana les esperaba un dia bastante movido.

Ala la mañana siguiente todos estaba listos para salir y dirigirse a la capital del norte "ryofu: y como iremos." Pregunto ryofu "gohan: sencillo." Respondio gohan sacando una capsula de su estuche, el presiono el botón y la arrojo y de dicha capsula salio un avión con bastante espacio "kanu: increíble yo pido a delante." Decía kanu como niña de ocho años en una dulcería, todos subieron al avión gohan tomo el puesto de piloto, kanu el de copiloto y los demás iban sentados en sillas que estaban cerca de las ventanas "gohan: bien chicas sosténganse este viaje será algo movido." Advirtió gohan y todas las chicas se pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad.

Con todos los medios de seguridad listos gohan despego a una enorme velocidad y en menos de diez minutos estaba fuera de kanto, cuando estuvieron a una altura agradable gohan puso el piloto automático del avión y se dedico a ver el paisaje "kanu: cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar." Pregunto kanu "gohan: creo que serán dos horas de vuelo ya que este vejestorio es algo anticuado, pero llegaremos a tiempo no se preocupen." Exclamo gohan para sus acompañantes.

Mientras tanto en un rincón bastante apartado del universo se podía ver a un ser de piel azul y cabello blanco dirigirse a una habitación, y por donde el se dirigía se generaban muchas explosiones dando a entender que bills el dios de la destrucción esta despertando, de su sueño de treinta y nueve años.

El hombre azul respondia al nombre de wiss, el cual estaba entrando a una habitación llena de enormes relojes de arena, y en el centro se encontraba un ser de color morado, con cara de gato, el respondia al nombre de bills el dios de la destrucción.

Mientras en el planeta supremo kabitoshin y el supremo kaio-sama estaban sudando a mares ya que un cataclismo estaba por despertar ya que ellos sabían cuan terribles eran los poderes de bills, ellos sabían que cuando el despertaba de su dueño, despertaba con ganas de destruir "kibitoshin: vere, kaio-sama del norte como bills esta por despertar es bastante seguro que busque con quien pelear, y si por alguna razón el va a su planeta no deje que, el señor goku pelee con el ya que el puede desencadenar la furia del dios de la destrucción y no queremos eso." Decía telepáticamente kibitoshin a kaio-sama.

En el planeta de kaio-sama esta un hombre azul bastante asustado ya que el sabia que si goku le buscaba pelea a bills todo se iria a la mierda y tenían que impedir eso, pero poco sabían que goku los escucho "goku: oye kaio-sama quien es ese tal bills del que hablan." Pregunto un curioso goku a un kaio-sama que no hallaba como responderle.

De regreso en la tierra gohan y sus chicas habían llegado a la fiesta de bulma en la corporación capsula, ellos bajaron del avión y prosiguieron a ir al área de la fiesta.

En la parte mas abierta de la corporación capsula estaban todos los invitados de la fiesta solo faltaban gohan y sus invitadas y goku el cual siempre llegaba tarde a las reuniones que ellos armaban, en la fiesta estaban todos krillin, junto con 18 y su hija maron, tenshinhan, piccolo, dende, bueno para no hacer largo el asunto estaban todos en la fiesta.

La conmoción se armo cuando gohan y sus amigas se hicieron acto de presencia la primer persona en recibir a gohan fue el pequeño goten el cual siempre pasaba lleno de energia "goten: hermano viniste." Decía un feliz goten de ver a su hermano mayor el cual era un ejemplo a seguir para el ya que el pequeño goten deseaba ser de fuerte como gohan algún dia, gohan levanto a goten y lo puso en sus hombros "gohan: hey que campeón como has estado, as entrenado." Decía gohan mientras cargaba a goten en sus hombros mientras este solo sonreía "goten: claro que si y me he vuelto muy fuerte." Declaro un muy orgulloso goten "gohan: eso espero compañero." Respondio gohan "goten: oye hermano quienes son esas señoritas que vienen contigo o no me digas, que son tus novias." Dedujo goten tensando a todos porque era verdad y fue hay donde se desataría el caos o bueno eso creyó, el ya que su madre estaba frente a el "milk: a ver gohan quienes son las señoritas que vienen contigo." Pregunto una milk con un aura bastante serena y gohan estaba aterrado "todas: nosotras somos las novias de gohan." dijeron todas al unísono con gran orgullo "milk: solo tengo algo que decir, cuiden de mi hijo." Pidió milk a las chicas "todas: claro que si." Respondieron de nuevo todas las chicas al unisono "milk: viéndolo bien son unas señoritas bastante hermosas vamos vengan, siéntense con nosotros en la mesa." Invito un alegre milk sumamente alegre porque ya podía contar a los nietos que tendría en el futuro y no podía esperar "gohan: a todo esto madre, donde esta papa." Pregunto gohan a su madre "milk: pues el esta con kaio-sama dijo que regresaría para el almuerzo, bueno tu lo conoces ese hombre solo pasa entrenando, pero es como es y asi lo quiero." Respondio milk a su hijo.

Estando adentro de la fiesta gohan no podía contar los segundos para que se armara un caos total, ya que el sabia que estaría videl y el contaba con su actitud volátil razón, por la que opto mejor no intentar nada con ella, y viéndolo bien no le fue mal ya que esta con chicas sumamente hermosas y literalmente cien veces mas fuertes que videl, asi que no tenia de que quejarse no hizo una mala elección ir a estudiar a la región de kanto hay conocio a las chicas mas importantes en su vida y son con las cuales pasaría el resto de su vida.

Mientras en el planeta de kaio-sama estaba a un kaio-sama mas azul de lo normal ya que no se le ocurria ninguna cuartada para escapar de esta hasta que finalmente se le ocurrio algo "kaio-sama: na no es nada goku, regresa a tu entrenamiento no es nada importante." Decía un kaio-sama esperando a que goku le crellera semejante mentira.

Mientras en el planeta donde se encontraba aun durmiendo el dios de la destrucción, wiss había llegado a la habitación del tiempo donde dormia actualmente bills "wiss: bills-sama dispirte bill-sama ya que si no lo hace le tendre que cantar, "bills: bien bien me levantare wiss." Respondia un somnoliento bills a su maestro, bills se puso de pie y entre tanto buscar donde pararse termino cayéndose de lugar donde el dormia actualmente.

En el comedor ya se encontraba devorando su comida bills ya que cuando despierta, lo hace con un enorme apetito "wiss: asi que volvió a soñar con eso bills-sama." Pregunto wiss "bills: si asi es wiss, en mi sueño de treinta y nueve años soñé que existe un sayajin que esta destinado a convertirse en mi oponente y es el dios super sayajin, creo que tendre que ir al planeta vegeta y destruirlo." Declaro bills "wiss: eso ya no será necesario señor, ya que el planeta vegeta ya fue destruido." Respondio wiss "bills: ya fue destruido y quien lo destruyo." Pregunto bills "wiss: fue frízer señor." Respondio de nuevo wiss "bills: bien la próxima vez que lo vea, voy a tener que matarlo." Declaro bills "wiss: lo siento bills-sama pero tampoco se podrá ser ya que frízer ya fue derrotado." Exclamo wiss "bills: quien pudo vencer a frízer, se supone que era el ser mas fuerte del universo según el." Exclamo bills algo sacado de onda "wiss: fue un sayajin llamado goku, el cual también puede convertirse en super sayajin." Declaro wiss "bills: no que todos los sayajin fueron destruidos." Pregunto bills "wiss: no señor algunos lograron sobrevivir." Respondio wiss "bills: cuantos sayajins quedando con vida en el universo." Pregunto bills "wiss: pues quedan cinco bills-sama." Respondio wiss "bills: cual es el mas cercano wiss." Pregunto bills "wiss: el mas cercano se encuentra en el planeta de kaio-sama." Respondio wiss "bills: un sayajin en territorio de un kaio es sospechoso a cuanto tiempo esta." Pregunto bills de nuevo "wiss: como a veinte y seis minutos señor." Declaro wiss "bills: es como ver un episodio de anime jhmm esta bien vamos wiss." Decía con pereza bills.

De regreso en la tierra mas especifico en la corporación capsula la fiesta de cumpleaños de bulma estaba en su apogeo y todos se estaban divirtiendo, hasta que paso lo que gohan temia apareció la volátil videl a, estropear la calma de gohan "videl: oh gohan viniste quiero que veas a mi novio." Decia videl señalando a un chico rubio, con una contextura muscular decente no como la de gohan pero decente "gohan: baya sharna al fin te saliste con la tuya cierto." Exclamo un gohan tranquilo "sharna: asi es perdedor pude quitarte a videl." Exclamaba orgulloso sharna "gohan: sabes insecto después de que yo dejara a videl de lado, pude conseguir algo que tu no pudiste, es mas déjame presentarte a mis chicas." Exclamaba gohan señalando a ryofu, hakufu, kanu, ryomou y shiryuu, las cuales le daba miradas de muerte a los recién llegado pero gohan se lo tomaba bien "sharna: pero como alguien como tu consiguió hermosuras como estas." Pregunto un incrédulo sharna "gohan: muy sencillo porque yo no tengo esa estúpido complejo de superioridad y mas te vale bajar el tono conmigo ya que si yo quiero en este instante te puedo hacer polvo incluso cada una de ellas puede ponerlos en ridículo a los dos." Decía un gohan ya serio "videl: ni se te ocurra tocar, a mi novio o." empezó a amenazar videl cuando ryofu se le puso de frente "ryofu: o si no que." Exclamo ryofu dándole una mirada afilada a videl "videl: hay niña no querras meterte conmigo soy la hija del campeón mundial de artes mariales, el señor satan." Declaro orgullosa videl "kanu: hablas de ese farsante jajajaaja." Se empezó a reir kanu y las demás chicas que estaban con gohan "videl: no voy a dejar, que nadie se burle de mi padre, si querían pelea la tienen." Proclamo videl a las chicas de gohan "gohan: quien quiere pelear de ustedes chicas." Pregunto gohan "ryofu: paso no ensuciare mis manos con ella." Respondio ryofu "gohan: videl porque mejor no elijes tu a tu oponente y una cosa si te apalean será tu culpa no mia." Declaro gohan, videl busco a su oponente y se detuvo en shiryuu "videl: tu la cieguita peleare contigo." Declaro videl "gohan: sharna ve pidendole el ataúd a videl." Exclamo gohan llamando la atención de todos y rápidamente se armo un circulo alrededor de videl y shiryuu "videl: que me ara alguien que no puede ver." Exclamo videl pero shiryuu no le respondia, solo encaro a su "oponente" y videl se puso en su pose de pelea, pero le llamo la atención que shiryuu no abriera los ojos y se mantuviera relajada.

Mientras en el circulo de espectadores "piccolo: la hija de satan perderá." Declaro piccolo "satan: nadie menos precie a mi hija ella vencerá a esa ciega." Exclamo satan.

Mientras con videl y shiryuu, videl ya estaba impaciente para empezar la pelea y se lanzo contra shiryuu, ella se mantenía en total calma hasta que empezó a evadir cada ataque de videl, con los ojos cerrados haciendo enojar a videl y fue allí donde videl cometio un error intentar darle un golpe directo a shiryuu y ella simplemente se adelanto dándole con la palma abierta a videl en el abdomen y mandarla a volar y caer en la piscina inconsiente, sharna quiso golpear a shiryuu pero gohan le dio un golpe fuerte estrellándolo en el suelo acto seguido gohan le puso el pie en la cabeza a sharna "gohan: ni se te ocurra tocar a ninguna de mis chicas o lo pagaras caro." Declaro gohan al chico al que le estaba poniendo el pie en la cabeza, eso dicho por gohan sonrojo a las mencionadas y llenara de orgullo a su madre.

Luego de la pelea que tuvieron una de las novias de gohan contra videl la fiesta siguió su curso.

De regreso en el planeta del kaio del norte se encontraba un goku entrenando y un kaio-sama nervioso ya que el supremo kaio-sama le advirtió que bills se dirige a su planeta, kaio-sama metio a goku a su casa he hizo que se escondiera en ese momento aparecieron bill y wiss, kaio-sama intentaba ver a bills, pero este se escondía y salía por otro lado "bills: a pasado mucho tiempo kaio del norte." Saludo un bills aun soñoliento al mencionado "kaio: si es cierto a sido mucho tiempo." Respondio kaio "bills: que le paso a tu planeta lo recuerdo mas grande." Pregunto bills "wiss: bills-sama usted lo destruyo después de perder un juego de escondidas." Le respondio wiss a bills, el cual tenia una gota tras su nuca "bills: bien hagamos negocios, vine a hablar con el sayajin que esta en la casa, sal ahora." Declaro bills haciendo que goku saliera de la casa y se pusiera al lado de kaio "kaio: anda goku preséntate con bill-sama." Declaro kaio "goku: hola yo (coscorrón de kaio) soy son goku." Decía goku presentándose "bills: quiero hacerte una pregunta tu sabes algo sobre el dios super sayajin." Pregunto bills a goku "goku: no yo solo, conozco lo que es un super sayajin, negativo." Respondio goku "wiss: ya ve bills-sama lo suyo puede que haya sido solo un sueño." Le decía wiss a bills "goku: oiga señor bills, no quisiera tener un pelea de entrenamiento conmigo." Pidiio goku amablemente "bills: nunca en mis años de existencia, me tope con alguien tan tonto para desafiar a un dios o simplemente eres un idiota en extremo, pero esta bien acepto tu pelea." Decía bills aceptando el reto de goku asiendo que kaio se refugiara en su casa, rápidamente goku se volvió super sayajin "goku: bien este es el super sayajin." Exclamo goku "bills: si puedo ver que tu poder se elevo un poco." Declaro bill, viendo a goku pasar a su segunda transformación, la cual era algo similar al ordinario con la diferencia de que su cabello se hizo mas rigido y expulsaba algunos destellos eléctricos "goku: este es el super sayajin fase 2." Exclamo goku "bills: ciertamente tu poder se eleva según la transformacion." Exclamo bills "goku: y esta es la mas fuerte de todas raaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Regio goku transformándose en super sayajin fase 3 "bills: puedo ver que gozas de buen poder." Exclamo bills "goku: o entonces creo que debería regresar a la fase 2." Declaro goku "bills: no asi esta bien, ven a mi." Declaro bills "goku: me esta subestimando." Se decía goku mientras se fue contra bills, goku soltaba golpes contundentes a bills el cual los evadía fácilmente, incluso se paro en el brazo de goku y evadió otro golpe proveniente de goku, poniéndose bills frente a el y con un solo sape y hizo que goku se deslizara duramente en el suelo, goku se recupero rapidemente y salio disparado al aire viendo a bills desde arriba el cual le hizo una seña de que lo atacara y goku se le fue enzima plantando una poderosa patada en el suelo, destrozándolo pero goku no se detuvo siguió dando golpes a bills los cuales eran evadidos con una facilidad absoluta por bills, el cual esquivo un ultimo golpe de goku, usando su brazo para esquivar el golpe, goku cargo bastante fuerza en un golpe que bills esquivo fácilmente, pero el golpe llevaba tanta fuerza que le hizo un agujero al planeta de kaio, con la cantidad de polvo que se levanto goku no veía, nada y el estaba en desventaja ya que el no podía sentir el poder de bills, y no pudo pensar en nada mas ya que goku recibió un ultimo golpe en el cuello, haciendo que goku perdiese la transformación de super sayajin 3 y cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

Después de derrotar a goku bills se acerco a wiss para irse, "bills: wiss donde están los otros sayajin." Pregunto bills "wiss: en la tierra hay cuatro los cuales también pueden transformase en super sayajin." Respondio wiss "bills: es sospechoso bien hay que ir entonces." Declaro bills poniéndose tras wiss y asi se fueron.

En la tierra mas especifico en la cámara de gravedad donde se encontraba entrenando vegeta, recibió el mensaje de kaio-sama _"kaio: vegeta me escuchas te habla kaio-sama." Decía telepáticamente kaio a vegeta el se distrajo de su entrenamiento "vegeta: lo escucho kaio que es lo que quiere conmigo." Pregunto vegeta con muy poco interés "kaio: a pasado algo terrible, debes conocer a bills el dios de la destrucción." Pregunto kaio al final "vegeta: si lo conozco pero que hay con eso." Declaro vegeta "kaio: la verdad es que el estuvo aquí, en mi planeta y goku lo enfrento y bills lo derroto con dos golpes." El declaro kaio a vegeta "vegeta: que kakaroto perdió con dos golpes y que quiere que haga." Pregunto vegeta "kaio: pues quiero que evites que, hagan enfadar a bills y que evites que destruya la tierra evita que lo molesten a cualquier costo." Declaro kaio "vegeta: bien lo hare." Respondio vegeta y con eso se dio terminada la comunicación._

Con la advertencia dada por kaio-sama vegete salio al petio de la fiesta de bulma, y exactamente pasando al lado de una silla con sombrilla incorporada estaban bills y wiss "bills: hey vegeta a pasado mucho tiempo." Saludaba un intimidante bills a vegeta el cual solo pudo quedarse quieto "vegeta: bills-sama es usted." Exclamo vegeta "bills: vine aquí para preguntarte, si tu conoces al dios super sayajin." Pregunto bills "vegeta: dios super sayajin, no tengo idea de lo que sea eso." Respondio vegeta bills iba a decir algo mas pero en ese momento apareció bulma "bulma: quienes son ustedes, son amigos de vegeta." Pregunto bulma "bills: asi es vinimos porque vegeta nos invito." Declaro bills "bulma: que extraño, no sabia que vegeta tuviera amigos, bueno como sean pasen a la fiesta aun hay mucha comida." Exclamo bulma invitando a bills y wiss, los cuales contentos aceptaron la hospitalidad de bulma.

La llegada de bills y wiss a la fiesta no cambio mucho el ambiente lo que es mas, la fiesta se volvió incluso mas energética que antes, ya que bills era alguien bastante interesante y también bastante entretenido.

No hace falta descartar que bills y wiss se la pasaron comiendo en todo momento, lo cual hizo que no se levantaran sospechas del dios, ya que todo seguía tranquilo y movido.

Todo era tranquilidad y diversión gohan y sus chicas charlaban amenamente con la madre del mencionado, cabe destacar que gohan se moria de vergüenza ya que su madre no dejaba nada de lado y tampoco se lo hacia fácil goten ya que también se prestaba para contar anécdotas de su hermano a las chicas asiendo que el chico se muera aun mas de vergüenza.

Aunque no todos la pasaban bien ya que cierta pareja estaba encabronada ya que el plan para fastidiar a gohan no les resulto en lo absoluto y tenían que hacer algo para fastidiarlo e intentaron de todo, ellos dos recibieron una paliza legendaria por ryofu ya que ella, estaba arta de los dos asi que los apaleo sin reparo alguno no se contuvo en lo absoluto, rompiéndole ambos brazos a sharna y la mitad de las costillas a videl, ahora si ellos sabían que era un deseo de suicidio fastidiar a gohan, ya que cualquiera de esas chicas podían darles sendas golpizas, que decidieron mejor dejar a gohan tranquilo.

La fiesta seguía amenamente hasta que cierto dios se acerco donde estaba el majin boo gordo atiborrándose de pudin, bills llego para pedirle uno pero fue en ese entonces que se desato el caos, si se desato el caos por un mísero pudin.

Majin boo se le fue con todo a bills pero este, lo mando a volar con un solo golpe pero majin boo regreso pero tuvo el mismo resultado lo mandaron a bolar a un lago que se encontraba cerca del lugar.

Todos se alarmaron por eso, y decidieron ponerse en acción y detener a bills de que siguiera destruyendo, el mencionado seguía atacando a majin boo cuando recibió un makakosapo directo en la espalda, el dios no se inmuto dejo caer a majin boo y con una enorme velocidad se fue contra piccoro, este cuando bills estuvo cerca le lanzo una patada, pero el la detuvo fácilmente, y con los palillos que andaba golpeo a piccoro dejándolo inconsciente, el otro en atacar fue, ten el cual tuvo el mismo resultado lo dejaron inconsciente con el mismo palillos, seguidamente también lo atacaron 18 y krillin pero igualmente fueron vencidos fácilmente.

Todos los guerreros estaban siendo vencidos con facilidad por bills hasta que gohan entro en acción y le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que bills se deslice en el suelo, gohan siguió con su ataque veloz para enfrentar a bills, pero este pudo evadir los demás golpes de gohan, he igualmente gohan evadia los golpes de bills "bills: increíble su capacidad de reacción es increíble puede que sea este chico el dios super sayajin." Se decía a si mismo bills, teniendo un combate decente con gohan, y puede decirse que lo estaba poniendo en algunas dificultades, con lo cual bills decidio usar un diez por ciento de su poder, y fue en ese punto cuando supero a gohan fácilmente bills le conecto todo un combo de golpes a gohan, para ultimo darle una patada para estrellarlo en el suelo, pero en ese momento apareció vegeta frente a bills convertido en super sayajin y este intentaba golpear a bills pero este los evadia sin problema alguno, hasta que bills le dio un zendo golpe a vegeta en el abdomen para luego darle una patada en la espalda, haciendo que vegeta se estrellara en el suelo.

Gohan se estaba poniendo de pie con algo de dificultad "gohan: este tipo es muy poderoso." Se decía gohan para si mismo, mientras se ponía de pie y volvia a encarar a bills, y se le fue enzima pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que vegeta no pudo hacerle mucho, y finalmente bills lo hizo que cayera inconsciente, bulma se acercaba a bills y le propino una enorme bofetada, que bills no sintió "bulma: no me importa si eres amigo de vegeta acabas de arruinar mi cumpleaños numero 38." Declaro bulma, mientras esta recibió una bofetada de parte de bills dejándola inconsciente vegeta que alcanzo a ver todo lo que paso "vegeta: nadie toca a mi bulmaaaaaaaaaa." Rugia vegeta transformándose en super sayajin 2 superando a goku por un poco y se le fue enzima a bills dándole una gran combinación de golpes, para darle después una patada mandando a los aires a bills, vegeta lo siguió y le disparo un enorme ataque de energia que se expandia como una esfera asta que estallo, luego de descargar toda su energia vegeta regreso a la normalidad de nuevo ya que después de desatar todo ese poder vegeta quedo vacío "bills: parece que no es lo que estoy buscando." Declaro bills "vegeta: ni creas que te dejare destruir a tu voluntad." Exclamaba vegeta, cuando bills le puso una de sus garras en su frente noqueándolo haciendo que vegeta se desplomara al suelo, debido al golpe dado por bills, asi era todos los guerreros de la tierra fueron vencidos incluso el increíble gotenks fue derrotado por bills fácilmente.

Todos estaban inquietados y bills se preparaba para destruir la tierra pero en ese momento llego goku, para detenerlo "bills: bienes a pelear de nuevo conmigo o será que ya descubriste lo del dios super sayajin." Exclamo bills "goku: no aun sigue siendo un misterio pero se quien pude saberlo hay que llamar a shenlong." Declaro goku, asiendo que bulma trajera las esferas del dragon "bulma: vamos son-kun llama a shenlong." Exclamo bulma a goku el cual ya estaba listo "goku: sal shenlong." Fue lo que exclamo goku, para que seguidamente el cielo se torne negro y las esferas del dragon comenzaron a brillar con una luz dorada incandescente, seguidamente de las esferas salio disparado al cielo un, pilar de luz dorada, para luego materializarse en forma de un dragon enorme.

Para las personas que no conocían a shenlong personas como ryofu, kanu, hakufu, ryomou y shiryuu estaban impactadas, si shiryuu también ya que había abierto los ojos y ella misma se dijo que no los volvería a cerrar jamas.

Todos los presentes estaban reunidos en un semi circulo para hablar con shenlong "shenlong: han reunido las esferas del dragon, les concederé un deseo el que ustedes quieran siempre y cuando este al alcance de mi poder, vamos pidan su deseo, para poder volver a mi sueño." Demando shenlong con su atronadora voz "goku: oye shenlong tu sabes algo sobre el dios super sayajin y si lo puedes traer aquí." Pidió goku al dragon "shenlong: imposible no puedo cumplirles ese deseo ya que el super sayajin dios, no existes." Exclamo shenlong de nuevo con su voz atronadora "goku: es que lo que pasa es que bills, quieres saber quien es." Exclamo goku a shenlong "shenlong: que bi…bi…bills-sama esta aquí." Exclamo shenlong alarmado, que volteo a ver a donde estaba bills el cual esta acostado en una silla de playa.

Con los demás presentes todos vieron extraña esa actitud de shenlong ya que el no suele ponerse tan nervioso fácilmente.

De regreso con el bills el tomo la palabra en ese momento "bills: lo que quiero saber es que es el dios super sayajin." Pregunto bills a shenlong "shenlong: bien asi, el dios super sayajin es aquel formado con la energia de otros cinco sayajins, eso solo paso una vez cuando el planeta vegeta se salio de control, apareció un sayajin con un poder, inimaginable para calmar las cosas en el planeta, el dios sayajin es formado cuando cinco sayajins trasnfieren su energia al sayajin que se transformara en dicho guerrero, pero debido a que era extremadamente raro que hubieran sayajins con el corazón puro ese guerrero fue borrado incluso de las leyendas, bien eso es lo que se asi si me disculpa bills-sama me retiro." Declaro shenlong cubriéndose en una resplandor dorado elevando las esferas del dragon en el cielo, para luego dispersarlas por todo el mundo de nuevo.

Luego de que shenlong se fuera llego el momento de que formaran a dicho guerrero "bills: bien apresúrense y hagan al dios super sayajin." Proclamo bills desesperado, mientras los cinco sayajins elegian quien seria el que se convertiría en ese guerrero, y todos optaron en que fuera gohan ya que actualmente el es el mas poderoso y nadie puso objeción alguna asi que los cinco sayajins se tomaron de las manos y se transformaron en super sayajin y todos le transmitían su energia a gohan, al cual sus poderes se iban incrementando rápidamente.

Mientras en los puestos de comida se encontraban bills y wiss atiborrándose de comida.

Mientras con el grupo de sayajins, ellos seguían transmitiendo la energia a gohan hasta que cuatro de los cinco regresaron a la normalidad, y gohan se quedase en super sayajin, "piccoro: detente gohan no eres un dios, tu poder de pelea solo se incrementó porque te transfirieron energia." Declaro piccoro asiendo que gohan regresase a la normalidad, "wiss: miren les dare una ayuda shenlong dijo que eran cinco sayajins, pero en verdad necesitan seis sayajins para que, surja ese guerrero." Exclamo wiss asiendo entrar en razón y en preocupación a otros "bulma: bueno la cosa es que si hay seis o bueno habran muy pronto." Exclamo bulma "vegeta: que quieres decir." Pregunto vegeta "dende: lo que la señorita bulma quiere decir es que ella esta embarazada." Respondio dende asiendo que todos voltearan a ver a vegeta impresionados, vegeta por dentro estaba contento, pero el por fuera mantenía esa actitud seria, pero la verdad era que el, tenia unas ganas enormes por ir y abrazar a su esposa asi que allí esta, la segunda oportunidad para formar al dios super sayajin "bills: bueno entonces van a formar al dios super sayajin de una buen vez." Ordeno bills a todos.

Acto seguido bulma se unio al circulo y todos se volvieron super sayajin, mientras transferían su energia a gohan, ellos creían que no funcionaria, pero vieron en el vientre de bulma aparecer un resplandor azul y en los demás sayajins también, y ese resplandor de energia azul se transfirió a gohan, el cual fue elevado al cielo, envolviéndolo en una luz azul, para que luego esta se desvanecía mostrando la nueva apariencia de gohan, el cual era gohan en estado normal pero, este ahora era cubierto por un resplandor de color rojo "krillin: funciono, ya que no puedo sentir el poder de gohan." exclamo krillin "wiss: felicidades te convertiste en un dios, ya que un mortal no puede sentir el poder de un dios." Declaro wiss "bills: bien llego la hora, si resultas ser mas fuerte que yo, no destruiré la tierra." Declaro bills "gohan: bien es un trato." Decía gohan mientras se envolvía en un aura roja y rápidamente gohan se lanzo al ataque contra bills soltando un golpe que bills cubrió con su brazo haciendo que debajo de ellos se abriera un agujero enorme, con eso los dos se elevaron en el aire y se empezaron a atacar entre si a velocidades imperceptibles y lo único que se veía eran las ondas de choque que soltaba cada golpe que chocaba, las ondas de choque se veían por todos lados.

Hasta que los dos se detuvieron sobre la ciudad, poniendo espacio entre los dos, pero bills se abalanzo contra gohan, dándole un golpe contundente mandando a volar a gohan, pero este pudo maniobrar bien para no destruir nada, pero debido a eso bills lo atrapo por el cuello con su cola, para luego hacer que gohan de vueltas para darle una patada, severamente fuerte mandando a gohan a estrellarse en un bosque.

Mientras en la corporación capsula los que podían volar fueron a seguir el paso de la pelea, mientras los que no bulma preparo una nave enorme para que también puedan ver la pelea.

En el bosque esta gohan y bills intercambiando golpes severamente contundentes, ellos se abalanzaron contra el otro chocando un golpes severamente fuerte destruyendo parte del bosque.

Mientras sobre volando el bosque estaban todos "krillin: parece que gohan esta aun en desventaja." Declaro krillin "piccoro: no lo esta, la verdad es que el no esta acostumbrado a esa transformación." Le respondio piccoro a krillin.

Mientras en lo que quedaba del bosque gohan y bills estaban aun intercambiando golpes, hasta que bills le dio una patada a gohan que lo mando a volar fuera del bosque a que fuera a atravesar barias columnas de roca, pero igualmente gohan pudo detenerse y arremeter contra bills pero este ya venia con el golpe listo y lo solto en gohan y este se protegió con sus brazos haciendo que debajo de ellos se abriera un agujero considerable "gohan: esta pelea se pone interesante." Exclamo gohan "bills: asi parece chico, asi parece." Exclamo bills dándole a gohan una patada a su costado asiendo que este se arrastrara por todo el suelo, hasta salir de la zona rocosa y consigo se desprendiera parte de esta, ya que el golpe fue inigualablemente fuerte.

Gohan aun no se recuperaba del golpe y bills apareció sobre el para darle un doble golpe a gohan, haciendo que este cayera en el mar abriendo en el proceso en el momento que bills iba a atacar a gohan de nuevo este pudo contrarrestar los golpes hasta que estuvieron bajo una cueva submarina.

Sobre ellos estaban todos los amigos de gohan, viendo la pelea "ryofu: creen que gohan gane." Pregunto ryofu "bulma: no te preocupes ese chico, es bastante duro, el ha estado en peores situaciones que esta." Le exclamo bulma a ryofu relajando a las chicas.

Bajo la el océano estaban bills y gohan aun sin hacer nada "bills: que sucede dios super sayajin eso es todo." Declaro bills "gohan: discúlpame solo estoy usando el 80% de mi poder." Exclamo gohan rascándose la cabeza "bills: el 80% entonces podras seguir estas velocidad." Declaro bills moviendo a una velocidad impresionante contra gohan dándole un golpe pero gohan pudo regresarlo y cuando gohan iba atacar de nuevo no se percato que había perdido la transformación de super sayajin dios, pero igualmente seguía dándole pelea a bills, el cual daba golpes y gohan los abadía con su velocidad e igualmente bills, en un momento bills empezó a disparar ráfagas de energia contra gohan el cual los esquivaba "bills: que sucede no estamos jugando juegos de deportes." Declaro bills aun disparando ráfagas de energia contra gohan, el cual desapareció y rápidamente arremetió contra bills dándole un sonoro golpe que enfureció al dios, disparando una gran cantidad de ráfagas de energia por todos lados haciendo que empezaran a caer rocas "gohan: ya deja de destruir cosasssss." Rugio gohan transformándose en super sayajin, mientras se quitaba de enzima todas las rocas mientras salían del enorme agujero que dejaron, el primero en salir fue bills seguido por gohan, el cual estaba convertido en super sayajin.

Con sus amigos "piccoro: dejo de ser un dios, ahora es un super sayajin normal." Exclamo piccoro.

Pero en el aire gohan y bills intercambiaban golpes y por difícil que parezca gohan conectaba la mayoría ellos seguían peleando hasta que terminaron peleando en el espacio, donde bills ahora si esquivaba todos los golpes de gohan "bills: vamos pelea." Exclamo bills "gohan: toma esto." Proclamo gohan disparando una onda de kamehameha, extremadamente poderosa dándole de lleno a bills.

En la tierra podía verse el poder de ese ataque "krillin: miren es el kamehameha de gohan." decía krillin señalando al cielo viendo esa enorme esfera de energia azul "kanu: ellos están peleando alla." Exclamo kanu impresionada "ryomou: hay que decirlo la fiesta se puso divertida, ya que tenemos la suerte de ver pelear en serio a gohan." declaro ryomou.

Mientras en el espacio el kamehameha de gohan hizo explosión, dejando ver a un bills intacto, pero con los brazos cruzados seña de que tuvo que esforzarse un poco para detener el ataque "bills: no se si te habrás dado cuenta, de que hace un tiempo dejaste de ser un super sayajin dios, pero aunque sea eso pudiste absorber parte de ese poder, ya que tu poder de pelea no disminuyo demasiado, diría que eres un guerrero bastante hábil un genio se podría decir, pero es momento de acabar con esta pelea." Declaro bills haciendo aparecer una enorme bola de energia la cual le lanzo a gohan, y el chico se preparo para el ataque y trato de detenerlo, cuando la bola de energia hizo contacto con gohan se sintió el poder de ese ataque pero igualmente gohan no dejaría que eso caiga en la tierra.

Mientras en la tierra todos miraban como esa bola de energia caia lentamente alarmando a todos "vegeta: ese es el ataque de bills." Exclamo vegeta preocupado.

Mientras en el espacio estaba gohan tratando de detener ese ataque a como diera lugar "gohan: mierdaaaaaaa." Era lo que exclamaba gohan tratando de detener la bola de energia de bills, lo cual era bastante difícil ya que dicho ataque tenia bastante poder y bills se canso y disparo un rayo de energia en su ataque anterior asiendo que la bola de energia se hiciera aun mas grande, y debilitara a gohan, ya que de dicho impacto gohan regreso a la normalidad pero se recupero rápidamente para intentar detener el ataque de bills lo que le estaba pareciendo algo imposible ya que ahora tenia mucho mas poder.

Mientras en la tierra, todo estaba sufriendo un cambio ya que el poder del ataque de bills hizo cambiar el ambiente, por todos lados se derrumbaban montañas imponente, ráfagas de aire considerablemente fuertes para votar un edificio bien construido como una casa de naipes "vegeta: estamos acabados." Declaro vegeta.

Mientras en el espacio estaba gohan aun tratando de detener la bola de energia de bills, pero no pudo ya que sus energías restantes se agotaron siendo ante dicho ataque, en el subconsciente de gohan podía verse a todos sus seres queridos, dándole apoyo para que no se rindiera, y eso hizo que a gohan le despertaran voluntariamente los poderes de super sayajin dios nuevamente, la bola de energia dio con gohan, pero esta estallo, para después revelar a un gohan con sus ropas destruidas y en su estado normal "bills: baya increíble a pasado mucho tiempo, desde que use mas del 80% de mi poder, podría decirse que eres el segundo guerrero mas poderoso que he enfrentado el primero es wiss, pero bueno si no quieres que destruya la tierra te recomiendo rendirte." Exclamo bills "gohan: que me rinda, pues me rindo." Decía gohan mientras era apuntado con la mano por bills, el cual veía caer a gohan y este lo atrapo por la camisa y descendieron.

Ya estando a una distancia cercana al suelo, bills solto a gohan e inmediatamente que toco el suelo, todos sus amigos lo estaban ayudando a ponerse de pie "bills: como dije si resultabas mas fuerte que yo, no destruiría la tierra pero yo gane." Exclamo bills extendiendo la mano y apuntando a todos, los segundos se hacían eternos hasta que bills disparo y destruyo una pequeña formación rocosa "wiss: como lo prometió, usted destruyo parte de la tierra." Exclamo wiss "bills: bien es que use casi toda mi energia en la pelea." Declaro bills "wiss: oye chico, cuando bills muera estarías interesado en convertirte en el siguiente dios de la destrucción." Decía wiss a gohan "gohan: aprecio la oferta pero no." Respondio gohan "wiss: es una pena." Respondio wiss "bills: bien es hora de irnos, volveré cuando controles ese poder del super sayajin dios, y si vuelvo a ganar entonces de verdad destruiré la tierra." Exclamo bills "bulma: entonces cuando regreses tendre una piscina llena de pudin para ti, pero luego no te quejes si sabe horrible." Decía bulma al dios gato "bills: si sabe horribles destruiré la tierra." Exclamo bills antes de que el y wiss regresaran al planeta del dios.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de la batalla de los dioses, espero les guste ya que me costo muchísimo hacerlo y si les gusta, este hare el de la resurrección de frízer, para aclarar me base en la película de la batalla de los dioses para hacer este capitulo, y en el capitulo de la resurrección de frízer, lo hare en base a la película y la seria.

Bueno aquí los niveles de poder.

Videl: 130.

Vegeta (super sayajin 2): 1 billon, temporalmente.

Bills: desconocido.

Wiss: desconocido.

Gohan (super sayajin dios): desconocido.

Gohan (super sayajin, absorción del poder del super sayajin dios): 1 trillon.

Bueno si les gusto este capitulo, el siguiente tendrá acción al puro estilo de dragon ball z, bueno aquí gokusayayin9 hasta la próxima a si tienen preguntas déjenlas en los comentario ok, ahora si hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen sus respectivos dueños.

Primero quiero agradecerles a ustedes, por apoyar el capitulo anterior ya que los comentarios que llegaron, me dieron ánimos para realizar el capitulo de la resurrección del congelador, ve digo del oscar, ve digo emperador galáctico frizzer, no se si el cap me saldrá largo ya que me basare mas que todo en la película ya que me parece mejor que en la seria dragon ball super, asi que siéntense, tomen su botanita y disfruten.

Capitulo9: La Resurrección de Frizer.

Luego de que gohan obtuviera los poderes del super sayajin dios, este pudo impedir la destrucción de la tierra y por consecuente la paz regreso a la tierra, gohan y sus chicas regresaron a kanto, ya que tenían estudios con los que cumplir.

Pero nadie se percataba que en la tierra, dos individuos estaban recolectando las esferas del dragon para regresar a la vida a uno de los seres mas diabólicos, sádicos y crueles en el universo, ese ser era frízer el emperador del universo.

Pero con la recolección de las esferas transcurrieron seis meses, tiempo en el cual el propio wiss, les pidió a goku, gohan y vegeta entrenar con el ya que si ellos llegan a controlar el ki de super sayajin dios que llevan dentro suyo serian los sujetos mas poderosos en el universo.

Asi es los tres aceptaron entrenar con wiss, en el planeta de bills el tiempo transcurría diferente si en la tierra pasaban dos días, en ese planeta pasaban seis meses tiempo en el cual goku, vegeta y gohan lograron alcanzar niveles de poder estratosféricos, goku y vegeta llegaron al nivel del super sayajin dios rojo por merito propio sin necesidad, de que se les transfieran energia y consecuentemente alcanzar el estado de super sayajin dios azul, goku y vegeta estaban en igualdad de poder, pero gohan los superaba ya que sumando su poder de estado mistico, el poder de super sayajin dios rojo, y actualmente el poder del super sayajin azul, gohan se hizo increíblemente fuerte su transformación era un poco distinta ya que la de goku y vegeta era de un tono azul casi, oscuro pero el de gohan eran un azul mas brillando dando a entender que era mas poderoso.

Con esos dos días en la tierra pasaba lo normal, las chicas de gohan estaban de visita en la corporación capsula siendo recibidas por bulma, la cual las recibió con gran alegría.

Estaban de visita ya que tenían vacaciones de verano, y dichas vacaciones duraban seis meses, hasta septiembre del mismo años.

En un área rocosa se encontraban dos sujetos con una armadura extraña, uno era de un enano de color azul, gordo y el otro era alto igualmente de color azul, ellos colocaron la ultima esfera unto con las seis que ya tenían y comenzaron con el ritual de invocación "zorbet: sal shenlong y cumple nuestro deseo." Exclamo el enano gordo asiendo aparecer a shenlong "shenlong: reunieron las esferas les consedere un deseo el que ustedes quieran." Declaro shenlong con su voz atronadora "tagoma: queremos que regrese a la vida al gran frízer." Pidió tagoma "shenlong: eso se algo difícil, puedo revivirlo pero, regresara a este mundo en pedazos, ya que su alma esta esparcida por todo el otro mundo." Exclamo shenlong "zorbet: no importa regrésalo a la vida nosotros nos encargaremos de reconstruirlo." Declaro zorbet, en shenlong brillaron sus ojos y los pies de tagoma y zorbet apareció un frízer echo pedazos, cortesía del trunks del futuro ya que el se encargo de partirlos en pedazos para eliminarlo.

Con el deseo cumplido shenlong se retiro, los sirvientes de frízer lo metieron en un contenedor para después salir disparados de la tierra a la nave en que llegaron.

Ahora nos encontramos en la nave de frízer, donde este fue introducido en una capsula de regeneración, para este ser reconstruido de nuevo.

Unas horas después de la capsula de regeneración surgio un frízer totalmente renovado, su cuerpo había regresado a la normalidad sin dejar de lado que regreso a su primera forma, este cuando salio de la cámara de regeneración expulso su poder, viendo que era el mismo que tenia cuando peleo con goku en namek o quizás un poco mayor "frízer: mi poder no a cambiado en nada, desde que naci e sido un prodigio ya naci con una gran cantidad de poder y ahora are algo que, nunca en mi vida he hecho, tendre que entrenar para luego cumplir mi venganza y matar al maldito de goku por mutilar mi cuerpo en aquel entonces." Declaro frízer "zorbet: gran frízer tenemos que adveritrle que en el tiempo que uste estuvo muerto, ese sayajin llamado goku a cambiado el derroto al demonio majin boo." Le expreso zorbet a su líder "frízer: ahora que lo mencionas, mi padre siempre me dijo que no me acercara a majin boo, pero no importa tengo que volverme mas fuerte para llevar a cabo mi venganza." Declaro frízer expulsando un aura morada con destellos eléctricos de color rojo.

Inserte Intro Película Resurrección de Frizer Aquí.

Nos encontramos en un planeta, ubicado en el limite del séptimo universo, nos ubicamos ma específicamente en el planeta del dios de la destrucción bills, donde wiss estaba entrenando a goku, vegeta y gohan, los tres intentaban golpear a wiss pero este los esquivaba de una manera ridículamente fácil, ya que el mencionado se estaba comiendo un tazon de ramen mientras evade los ataques de sus disipulos, goku y gohan atacaban a wiss juntos tratando de darle algún golpe pero este los esquivaba con facilidad "wiss: si ustedes tres llegan a unir sus fuerzas en una pelea ustedes podrían pelear mano a mano con bills, o incluso quizás derrotarlo." Les decía wiss a los tres guerreros con los que actualmente entrenaba, pero vegeta siempre opta por su camino atacar al enemigo el solo "vegeta: yo no necesito unir fuerzas con nadie para, pelear soy perfectamente capaz de vencer a mi oponente yo solo." Declaro vegeta tratando de golpear a wiss pero el lo evadia sin dificultad "wiss: la razón por la que goku-san y gohan-san son mejores guerreros que tu es por que ellos tienen confianza." Declaro wiss "goku: ves vegeta tienes que confiar mas en nosotros." Exclamo goku con los brazos en sus caderas cuando recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte de wiss "wiss: pero en cuanto a usted goku-san, usted se llena tanto de confianza que deja, estar al tanto en su entorno, mientras que el joven gohan, tiene eso, el tiene confianza a un nivel moderado para no cometer un error fatal, y eso lo admiro de alguien tan joven como el, y puedo ver que usted siente un gran orgullo por su hijo no es asi goku-san." Exclamo wiss a goku "goku: la verdad si, mi orgullo por gohan crecio desde la primera vez que entrenamos juntos, en la habitación del tiempo en ese entonces ya había superado mis poderes incluso ahora, que estamos controlando la transformación, el me sigue llevando la delantera y eso me agrada ya que si yo llego a faltar en la tierra, se que gohan podrá defenderla yo creo eso, porque se ha cumplido mi sueño, sueño en el que gohan supere todos mis poderes y lo hizo y estoy sumamente orgulloso de el." Exclamo goku de la forma mas profunda en la que el pudo haber dicho todo eso.

No muy lejos se encontraba gohan meditando, y digiriendo todo lo que su padre había dicho, el se sentía sumamente orgullo de el por haber superado todos sus poderes, el también le tenia tanta confianza como para dejar en sus manos la tierra cuando su padre llegase a faltar y fue en ese momento donde gohan llego a la conclusión, de que seguiría entrenando para cada dia ser mas fuerte y hacer que esa confianza que siente su padre en el nunca desaparezca.

Mientras en la tierra mas específicamente en la corporación capsula una bulma que llevaba consigo, una manta de color azul que cubria a su nueva hija, ella estaba dando un paseo por su enorme casa mientras, ella le asia gestos a la niña de para que viera todo a su alrededor, la hija de bulma respondia al nombre de bra, ella tenia la misma actitud orgullosa de su padre vegeta y el cabello azul marino y ojos azules de bulma sin contar, con sus ganas de aventuras actitud heredada por su madre bulma, y bulma en estos momentos usaba una camisa blanca, un jean azul algo ajustado, un pañuelo rojo en su cuello, el cabello lo tenia algo mas corto y por ultimo unas botas de color café, hay que decir que después de que bulma diera a luz a bra ella, rápidamente volvió a cuidar su figura asi que en soy hoy, nadie se percataría que ella acabada de tener un bebe, ya que tenia esa figura esbelta que siempre a tenido.

Ella en su pequeño paseo por las aceras de su enorme morada se topo sorpresivamente con las novias de gohan, las cuales llevaban dos días de no verlo y estaban como decirlo, ansiosas y se pusieron de acuerdo que cuando regresara de su entrenamiento lo obligarían a recuperar esas 48 horas perdidas.

Luego de que las chicas de gohan, saludaran a bulma y a su hija pasaron charlando amenamente sobre cosas triviales o como nosotros los machos pechos peludos decimos, estaban hablando de cosas de chicas y hay de aquel que se metiese en esa conversación, recibiría la golpiza de su vida.

La platica de las chicas se vio interrumpida por el policía espacial yaco, y si vieron la peli o la serie, no hara falta su descripción además de que no me acuerdo como vestía xdd.

El policía espacial llego a la tierra, persiguiendo a dos tipos uno llamado zorbet y el otro llamado tagoma, esos dos sujetos levantaron sospechas en los cuarteles de la policía espacial, ya que ellos estaban planeando algo terrible y su información mas reciente fue que fueron detectados en la tierra.

Fue cuando a bulma le cayo el veinte "bulma: es cierto, es por eso que se nos hizo raro que llamaran a shenlong pero eso fue ase como ocho o nueves meses, de cualquier forma ustedes tendrían que haberse dado cuenta antes." Declaro bulma poniendo en un total jaque a jaco, ya que a el no se le ocurría nada para responder a esa conclusión de bulma.

Mientras en el planeta del dios de la destrucción goku, vegeta y gohan ellos atacaban a wiss ahora de una manera mas contundente que antes, pero igualmente wiss los evadia, la parte difícil era cuando goku y gohan lo atacaban juntos ya ellos hacían que wiss tuviera que dejar de comer para poder concentrarse y esquivar los ataques, goku y gohan siguieron el consejo de wiss pero vegeta, no el fiel a su orgullo el no le uniria fuerzas con nadie para pelear, el acepto a fusionarse con goku, con el problema de janemba ya que no tenían otra opción ya que si no lo hacían esa bestia destruiría los dos mundos el de los vivos y el de los muertos, y lo mismo con majin boo el acepto a fusionar con goku de nuevo ya que también no había otra opción también porque quería vengar a las muerte de bulma y la supuesta muerte de trunks.

Pero el empezaba a pensar mejor las cosas, si no hubiera hecho eso no existiría mundo donde pudieran regresar sus seres queridos, asi que se dijo a si mismo que si para proteger a sus seres queridos tenia que trabajar en equipo o si la situación lo amerita, fusionarse con goku o con gohan el lo haría si poner tantos peros y quejidos como lo hizo en veces anteriores asi que vegeta también se sumo al ataque contra wiss.

Ahora con el ataque en equipo de goku, vegeta y gohan el entrenamiento con ellos se torno mas entretenido ya que ahora ellos podían golpear al sujeto y el también regresarles golpes en una ocasión que el evadio sus ataques pudo poner su firma en las ropas de los tres sayajines, el traje de combate, era todo anaranjado, con unas botas largar casi pareciendo tenis, unas muñequeras azules largas, la de gohan era igual un traje de combate naranja, con la diferencia era que el tenia botas de combate negras y unas muñequeras largas de color negro y la cienta que tenían en sus caderas, la de goku era azul y la d gohan era de color negro, mientras que vegeta llevaba una armadura sayajin con algunas modificaciones, era similar a la que empezó a usar en la saga de los andrides, solo que esta era casi toda de color blanco, mientras en la zona donde tiene los abdominales era de color café, mientras que el traje de expandex que llevaba puesto era de color negro, y ellos tenían la firma de wiss la cual se parecía a la clave de sol, pero invertida.

(N/A: eso es la nota que esta al inicio de un pentagrama, y lo dije porque eso es lo que me pareció a mi la firma de wiss.)

De regreso en el planeta tierra, la amenaza de frízer estaba a punto de arribar al planeta.

Dentro de la nave se encontraba un frízer en su primera forma de pie en el centro de la nave "zorbet: confirmamos llegada al planeta tierra, estaremos aterrizando en treinta minutos." Declaro zorbet a su temido líder "frízer: si solo treinta minutos, treinta minutos es lo que tengo que esperar para asesinarte goku, espero que estes listo porque ahora no será tan fácil derrotarme ya que, no tienes idea de lo poderoso que soy ahora." Exclamaba frízer mientras expulsaba destellos eléctricos de color rojo, en todas direcciones.

Mientras en la tierra todos los guerreros z sintieron una presencia que ellos, creyeron no volver a sentir en toda su vida, ellos estaban sintiendo el poder del emperador del universo, ellos estaban sintiendo el poder del gran frízer el cual estaba a escasos momento de llegar a tierra, los mas cercanos a la zona donde el tirano aterrizaría, eran piccoro y tenshinhan, los cuales llegaron rápido al lugar de la batalla, luego les seguio krillin, yamcha, el maestro roshi, c-18, goten y también trunks, ellos se encontraban en el lugar donde aterrizaría la nave del emperador.

Mientras en un área apartada se encontraban las chicas observando, si todas bulma y las chicas de gohan estaban observando el campo de batalla donde se generaba una tensión que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

En el campo de batalla, la nave del emperador hizo presencia descendiendo de los cielos, para luego aterrizar en una montaña algo apartada de los guerreros y lo único que los separaba era el enorme acantilado que terminaba en un doloroso chapuzón en el mar.

Los guerreros z aun veian incrédulos lo que tenían en frente, y ellos cayeron a la realidad cuando la nave comenzó a vomitar a los soldados de frízer y estos sin reparo alguno ellos atacaron a los guerreros rodeándolos a todos para, luego todo convertirse en un caos total, todos los soldados se fueron contra los guerreros, pero ellos los empezaron a vencer a todos hasta que estaban comenzando a ponerlos contra las cuerdas "roshi: si nos quedamos juntos nos atraparan." Exclamo el maestro asiendo que todos los guerreros se separaran llevándose consigo a una orda de soldados de frízer.

Los guerreros de separaron krillin estaba haciendo una labor titánica ya que estaba pelando contra miles de los soldados de frízer y el calvo se la estaba rifando ya que, los estaba venciendo a todos, el calvo repartía golpes y patadas a los soldados de frízer los cuales parecían que jamas se acabarían, el calvo empezó a disparar rafas de energia contra sus atacantes logrando eliminar a la mayoría, pero debido a eso el quedo agotado y a merced de los soldados, pero el no se espero que c-18 lo sacara de ese aprieta, la cual aun estaba intacta y sin rastros de cansarse, era obvio ella tenia energia ilimitada "krillin: sabes en estos momentos me gustaria ser como tu, nunca te quedas sin energia." Exclamo cansado krillin, el cual solo recivio una mirada entre seria y divertida de parto de su esposa, pero rápidamente ellos regresaron a su labor derrotando a los soldados que les faltaban.

Mientras con jaco el policía espacial, estaba rifándosela también ya que vencia sin mucha dificultad a los soldados de frízer, eso hasta que se le puso zorbet en frente poniendo una paliza a jaco, pero el policía no se quedo atrás he igualmente ataco a zorbet teniendo una pelea pareja entre los dos.

Mientras aun donde estaban antes se encontraban piccoro, ten, roshi, yamcha, goten y trunks, dándoles con todo a los soldados de frízer, roshi a bases de kamehamehas, con lo cual el maestro comenzaba a perder energías, piccoro se enfrentaba a un individuo que tenia forma de toro, y hay que decir que ese individuo lo puso las cosas bastante difíciles con cada golpe de los dos ondas de choque se disparaban por todos lados, hasta que piccoro se separo para lanzarle un makakosapo, que el toro se cubrió y ataco dándole una patada estrellando a piccoro en el suelo, el toro iba a ponerle fin a piccoro pero goten se le puso en frente "goten: deje que me encargue señor piccoro raaaaaaa." Rugio goten transformándose en super sayajin 2 con la expulsión de poder que tuvo dejo frio al sujeto en forma de toro y goten de un solo golpe lo derroto, para después ponerse en posición de combate, todo parecía estar bajo control hasta que tagoma entro en acción, tagoma primero derroto yamcha con una facilidad increíble, luego derroto al maestro roshi, para después solo quedar los niño, piccoro y ten, goten y trunks no perdieron tiempo y se fusionaron, para convertirse en super gotenks, el gotenks en super sayajin 3 ataco a tagoma pero paso al, impensable tagoma superaba los poderes de super gotenks, y fue allí donde se preguntaron si ese soldado era tan fuerte como para poner en problemas a gotenks, que tan poderoso se torno frízer.

Mientras donde estaban ocultas las chias estaban entrando en pánico ya que todos estaban comenzando a perder, pero bulma ya tenia todo preparado, había preparado un tazón enorme de helado de frízer para darle a wiss, y que trajera goku, gohan y vegeta ya que las cosas estaban poniendo en extremo difíciles.

Mientras en el planeta del dios de la destrucción goku, vegeta y gohan terminaron de entrenar, controlando al cien por ciento la transformación de super sayajin dios azul, en ese preciso momento wiss capto el mensaje de bulma "wiss: parece que la tierra esta en problemas, lo que me dijo la señorita bulma es que frízer regreso a la vida y esta atacando la tierra y que sus amigos están siendo derrotados, y que en este momento super gotenks acaba de ser derrotado y quieren que vayan ayudarlos." Les dijo wiss a los tres los cuales estaban sumamente aterrados "goku: pero desde aquí no puedo hacer la teletransportacion, los poderes de pelea que capto son, muy bajos para sentirlos." Declaro goku "gohan: eso es un gran problema." Exclamo gohan "vegeta: entonces tendremos que esperar a que ellos expulsen una gran cantidad de poder, para poder sentirlos y llegar hasta ese lugar." Declaro vegeta y todo eso que dijeron wiss, se lo transmitió a bulma.

En la tierra, a las afueras de la capital del norte se estaba llevando acabo la pelea y en este momento, a super gotenks le dieron un golpe tan fuerte, que hizo que los niños perdieran la fusión y se separaran, los niños se pusieron de pie cansados pero lo hicieron, fue en ese momento que frízer decidio hacer su primer movimiento "frízer: me canse de esperar a que goku, se aparezca esta falta de respeto me las cobrare con ese chiquillo que esta allí." Declaro frízer disparándole un rayo de la muerte a goten dándole de lleno, para después dispararle otro y otro y asi seguidamente, goten estaba siendo herido de gravedad y en una pausa de los ataques de frízer, goten cayo al suelo ya en su estado normal y fue cuando frízer disparo el rayo de la muerte que acabaría con goten, pero piccoro se puso en frente de dicho ataque recibiendo el ataque que iba dirigido a goten, piccoro recibió un ataque de muerte "goten: señor piccoro usted no debio interponerse, ese ataque era para mi." Exclamaba goten mientras comenzaba a enfurecerse, "piccoro: si hace mucho tiempo, sacrifique mi vida para salvar a gohan y en ese momento no sentir ningún remordimiento, en este momento tampoco sentí remordimiento alguno por salvarte a ti goten, te has vuelto un niño muy fuerte, estoy deveras orgulloso de ti." Exclamo piccoro muriendo al final "goten: señ….señ….señor piccoroooooooo." Grito goten expulsando un poder descomunal, el poder era tal, que el cabello de goten comenzó a alargarse hasta quedar al nivel de su cintura, asi es el pequeño goten llego al super sayajin 3, por la muerte de piccoro.

Mientras en el planeta del dios de la destrucción los que actualmente estaban en dicho planeta sintieron el repentino aumento de poder de goten, y pudieron usar esa oportunidad para tele transportarse a la tierra.

Mientras en la tierra estaba un goten completamente enfurecido y con su recién conseguida transformación de super sayajin 3, pretendía atacar a tagoma pero en ese momento, perdió dicha transformación ya que el cuerpo del niño estaba demasiado herido para soportar el poder de esa transformación.

Mientras donde estaban las espectadoras ellas, vieron como todos los guerreros comenzaban a caer, hasta el momento solo había muerto piccoro y cuando gohan viera eso, ellas sabían que se desataría un infierno en el campo de batalla.

Mientras en dicho campo de batalla estaba un goten comenzando a caer, cuando frízer le mando un rayo de la muerte, pero en ese momento aparecieron los que tenían que aparecer, goku, gohan y vegeta aparecieron y gohan se movio con su velocidad para salvar a goten y desviar fácilmente el ataque de frízer, gohan tenia en sus brazos a goten y luego busco a trunks y se los llevo donde estaban las chias.

Con las chicas, gohan había aparecido y coloco a goten y trunks en el suelo, goten abrió los ojos y cuando vio a su hermano, se alegro pero el rostro de gohan no mostraba mucha alegría que se diga "gohan: pelearon bien goten y trunks ahora dejen esto en nuestras manos, una cosa quien les hizo esto." Pregunto gohan al final "trunks: fue ese sujeto, alto de color azul, el nos venció a todos." Exclamo trunks "gohan: el fue, bien me hare cargo, luego les cuento todo chicas." Dijo gohan despidiéndose de ellos.

Ellos habían decidio quien pelearía y desieron goku pelearía con frízer, gohan con tagoma y vegeta acabaría con los soldados restantes de frízer.

Como se había dicho gohan se le puso en frente a tagoma el cual estaba sumamente confiado "tagoma: asi que has venido a pelear conmigo." Exclamo tagoma "gohan: no es asi, he venido para matarte, pagaras lo que le hiciste a todos mis amigos." Declaro gohan dándole un fuerte golpe a tagoma, en el estomago, el cual por dicho golpe vomito mucha sangre, pero gohan no termino y tomo a tagoma por la cabeza (N/A: si hay lectores sensibles se recomiendo discreción en esta parte y los que no se que la disfrutaran, asi que disfruten de esta paliza que dara gohan acontinuacion.)

Como decía gohan tomo a tagoma por la cabeza, con una mano lo sostuvo y con la otro comenzó a darle golpes severamente contundentes a tagoma el cual con cada golpe vomitaba una cantidad importante de sangre y gohan en ese momento no sentía reparo alguno en, torturar de esa manera a tagoma el cual con cada golpe moria cada vez mas y gohan no dejaba de golpear es mas comenzaba a golpearlo con el doble de fuerza "gohan: vamos no mueras todavía, esto es poco comparado a lo que les hicieron a mis amigos." Declaro gohan aun masacrando a tagoma a punta de golpes.

Mientras con las chicas ellas no sabían como sentirse en ese momento porque había visto a gohan enojado, pero nunca lo vieron actuar asi de esa manera tan cruel con alguien "kanu: que le sucede a gohan, nunca lo habíamos visto actuar asi." Declaro una kanu aterrada "bulma: pues eso es lo que pasa, cuando alguien hiere a los amigos de gohan y como ellos mataron a su mejor amigo y mentor el no sentirá compasión de ellos, pero no se preocupen después de que se desahogue el regresara a la normalidad." Exclamo bulma a las chicas "shiryuu: ojala y eso sea cierto." Declaro shiryuu.

Mientras de vuelta con gohan y tagoma, gohan seguía masacrando a tagoma con sus golpes a tal grado que ya había un charco de sangre bajo tagoma ya que cada golpe de gohan lo hizo vomitar sangre "gohan: ya sufriste suficiente, acabare con tu sufrimiento ahora." Declaro gohan enterrando su puño en el abdomen de tegoma, el cual vomito mas sangre de lo normal y fue allí cuando gohan prefirió darle fin a tagoma, disparando una rayo de energia que atravesó a tagoma mandándolo a volar y cayendo este por el precipicio cayendo al mar, haciendo que por donde cayo tagoma se manchara de sangre y gohan para asegurarse de que tagoma muriese disparo una onda de energia la cual separo las aguas y dejo suspendió aun moribundo tagoma en el aire, dándole de lleno estrellándolo en el fondo y estallando y definitivamente matando a tagoma, luego de eso las aguas volvieron a cerrarse y gohan regreso a su estado de animo casi normal, aunque aun se mantenía serio.

Mientras tanto goku se preparaba para pelear contra frízer cuando este al fin tocaba el suelo de la tierra "frízer: a pasado mucho tiempo mi estimado goku, hoy cobrare mi venganza, por mutilar mi cuerpo en ese planeta insignificante." Exclamo frízer "goku: y no recuerdas lo que yo te dije, que no quería volver a ver tu cara de nuevo, esta vez no cometer ese error te eliminare de una vez por todas." Declaro goku "frízer: eso ya lo veremos raaaaaaaa." Rugio frízer cubriéndose en un resplandor de luz cegadora, y cuando se detuvo frízer estaba en su penúltima evolución expulsando un aura morada con destello eléctricos rojos, "goku: empezaras con todo no frízer." Exclamo goku mientras se envolvía en un aura blanca, "frízer: que no te transformaras en super sayajin." Exclamo frízer "goku: no te desesperes frízer." Exclamo goku mientras este se fue contra frízer y frízer igual y ambos chocaron sus puños, creando una enorme honda de choque que destruyo el suelo bajo de ellos dos, pero poco les importo ya que se enfrascaron en una andada de golpe y patadas feroces entre los dos destrozando aun mas el suelo, ellos seguían intercambiando golpes mientras se iban elevando en el cielo, donde comenzaban a atacarse con el doble de fuerza, goku era el que conectaba la mayoría de los golpes, frízer ya tenia algunos aruñones en el cuerpo mientras que goku se mantenía intacto.

Mientras con vegeta, el había eliminado fácilmente a todos lo soldados de frízer que aun quedaban dejando solo en la pradera al tirano el cual ya estaba peleando contra goku, y era obvio quien tenia la ventaja.

De regreso con goku y frízer, el emperador ya tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo mientras, que goku aun seguía estando intacto, "frízer: creo que es mejor dejar de jugar y pelear enserio no te parece." Declaro frízer a goku el cual estaba emocionado por pelear enserio "goku: bien entonces te mostrare mi poder raaaaaaaaaaaaa." Rugio goku mientras fue cubierto por una estala de color blanco para luego ser envuelto en una luz azul, que empezó a desvanecerse desde los pies hasta la cabeza dándole a ver a todo el mundo por primera vez su nueva transformación, era como un super sayajin, pero el cabello era azul celeste al igual que su aura era de azul celeste con alguno que otro, destello eléctrico amarillo "frízer: pues a mi parecer solamente te transformaste en super sayajin." Declaro frízer "goku: no es tan simple, veras la verdad soy un sayajin que alcanzo el nivel del super sayajin dios, pero que esta convertido en super sayajin, pero es mas sencillo decirle super sayajin dios azul." Exclamo goku "frízer: bien entonces déjame mostrarte mi nueva evolución, raaaaaaaaaa." Rugio frízer disparando su aura como un cohete creando una luz que cegó a todos los presentes.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció frízer estaba en su nueva evolucion, todo su cuerpo era de color dorado, menos sus manos que eran de color morado, al igual que su rostro que era también morado, mientras el aura que expulsaba frízer ya no era morada era una combinación entre morado y anaranjado.

Ahora la verdadera pelea estaba comenzando, goku se abalanzo contra frízer soltando un golpe que frízer esquivo fácilmente asiendo su cabeza aun lado para atrapar el golpe y darle un el a goku, enviando a goku a estrellarse a una montaña atravesándola toda.

Mientras con gohan y vegeta ellos veian serios la pelea entre goku y frízer y no se imaginaron que sus poderes se elevarían tanto, ya que estaba a la par con goku, pero se dieron cuenta de algo, frízer comenzaba a perder energia, no de manera desmesurada pero si la perdia.

Mientras en la montaña donde mandaron a volar a goku, por cortsia de frízer, estos estaban intercambiando golpes de nuevo ahora con mayor poder tanto que todo a su alrededor, se destruía, si todo lo que estaba cerca y lejos se comenzaba a destruir, además todos los que veian la pelea estaban impactados de que frízer estuviera peleando contra goku, en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo dando el tu por el tu, y parecía que frízer tenia cierta ventaja.

Goku y frízer seguían enfrascados en una pelea bastante pareja, los golpes podían escucharse por todos lados, hasta que en un momento a otro frízer pudo darle una patada a goku, asiendo que este se estrellara en la pared de la montaña tras ellos, derrumbándola ahora era goku el que estaba lleno de heridas y era frízer el que estaba mas intacto.

La pelea hubiera seguido igual de pareja si el poder de frízer no hubiera disminuido, el tirano no se dio cuenta de eso y ataco a goku dándole un sonoro golpe en el rostro, golpe que goku no sintió ya que ahora goku el que era superior a frízer "goku: no te habías dado cuenta verdad, tu transformación gasta tu energia de una manera violenta asiéndote mas devil de cuando empezaste." Declaro goku dándole a frízer un leve golpe a frízer en el pecho y dicho golpe lo sintió como si goku, lo hubiera dado conto todas sus fuerzas luego le siguió una patada que lo mando a caer al mar, y goku ya tenia preparado su siguiente ataque, disparando un kamehameha poderosísimo contra frízer, este cuando hizo contacto no estallo hasta que goku le dio mas poder, levantando una enorme cúpula de agua, para que después cayera como lluvia, frízer salió a gatas del agua "Frizer: no porque, porqueeeeeeee." Rugia frízer mientras levantaba espirales de agua.

Hasta que vegeta tomo la palabra "vegeta: eras un imbécil frízer, lo mas seguro es que tu después de que controlaras esa transformación que llamas Golden frízer, viniste de inmediatamente a la tierra sin darte cuenta que esa transformación gasta, tu poder de una manera demasiado violenta como dijo kakaroto, eres un imbécil." Aclaro vegeta "gohan: sera que nunca aprenderás frízer, creí que cuando trunks te elimino no volvería ver tu horrible rostro, solo verte me da asco, nunca aprendes ni incluso cuando te parten en pedazos." Declaro gohan secamente al tirano el cual se canso de escuchar semejantes insultos de un maldito sayajin y le disparo un rayo de la muerte a gohan, y cuando dicho ataque estaba a milímetros de el, gohan fácilmente se lo regreso a frízer, asiendo que dicho ataque pase haciéndole una herida en la mejilla a frízer.

Con goku y frízer, este ultimo estaba impactado de que gohan le haya regresado uno de sus ataques con facilidad, a gohan no parecía importarle en lo mas minimo la transformación de gohan, es mas gohan estaba arto de ver a frízer. "frízer: maldición no voy a dejar que unos malditos monos me derroten de nuevo." Grito frízer expulsando su aura, pero ahora no impresiono a nadie ya que si elevo su poder pero ya no igualaba a goku.

Con gohan y vegeta ellos se mantenían como estaban de brazos cruzados ya que el aumento de poder de frízer era, un chiste para ellos ya que a lo largo de la pelea frízer se debilito y este aumento de poder que hizo no, pudo igualar a goku "gohan: padre acabaras con el de una buena vez, o seguirás jugando con el ya estoy harto de ver a ese desgraciado, es mas déjeme pelear a mi porque tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar con el." Declaro gohan.

De regreso con goku y frízer, "goku: que tienes cuentas pendientes con el." Decía goku repitiendo lo ultimo que gohan dijo, goku vio donde estuvieron peleando sus amigos, y vio a piccoro tirado en suelo inerte y goku comprendió lo que le había dicho gohan, "frízer: que harás sayajin vas a seguir peleando o ya que acobardaste por ver, mi poder." Declaro frízer "goku: no en lo mas minimo pero hay alguien que es mucho mejor oponente que yo, a si que ahora pelearas con gohan." declaro goku en voz alta, mientras regresaba a la normalidad "frízer: que hará tu hijo ahora, llorar otra vez porque eso es lo único que hizo la ultima vez que peleo conmigo." Declaro frízer.

Gohan rápidamente se puso junto a su padre "gohan: frízer vas a pagar lo que le hiciste al señor piccoro ahora, mismo voy a vengar su muerte vas a sentir mucho dolor raaaaaaaaaaaa." Rugio gohan mientras se cubría de una estela blanca mientras era cubierto por una luz azul, para empezar a desaparecer desde sus pies a la cabeza, dejando ver a gohan en la misma transformación que goku, con la única diferencia era que el tono de azul de gohan era un poco mas brillante, era un azul celeste mas brillante, su aura era igual un azul celeste brillante, y unos destellos eléctricos un poco mas notables, pero a diferencia de goku, gohan tenia una mirada mas gélida, una mirada que intimido a frízer, y en su estado de chock nunca llego a ver el golpe que le propino gohan, en el ostomago solo para darle otro y hacer que frízer se estrelle contra la pared de la montaña y hacer que frízer se arrodillara a los pies del chico, frízer en ese momento esta tosiendo gran cantidad de sangre ya que ese golpe propinado por gohan, le hizo un daño bastante grave, pude ser que le destruyo algunos órganos vitales al emperador "gohan: frízer eres un completo imbécil, tu ni siquiera sospechabas que yo también podía transformarme del mismo modo que mi padre y prepárate porque yo no voy a darte una segunda oportunidad como, el yo acabare contigo, acabare contigo como lo hiciste con el señor piccoro, primero voy a quebrantar tus ganas de pelear y cuando veas que cometiste un enorme error en venir a la tierra, entonces decidiré acabar contigo, pero en este momento te hare sufrir frízer, todo lo que te haga, será para vengar la muerte del señor piccoro y por también casi matar a mi hermano, cruzaste una línea que no devias cruzar ahora afronta tu destino, ser derrotado por el hijo de tu peor enemigo que enorme herida recibirá tu orgullo." Declaro gohan, pero fue una declaración tan fría que en ese momento frízer sintió lo que era el verdadero terror por hacer enojar a un sayajin.

Mientras en el lugar donde estaban todas las chias, trunks, un mal herido jaco ya que le fue difícil eliminar a zorbet, un mal herido pero vivo goten y bulma viendo que con la llegada de goku, gohan y vegeta todo se soluciono, "ryofu: si ellos no hubieran llegado, hubieran acabado con nosotros." Declaro ryofu seria viendo a todos los guerreros inconscientes en el campo de batalla, pero también estaban viendo una faceta de gohan, que ellas jamas querían ver de nuevo, ya que ellas no creían que gohan pudiera ser tan cruel y frio con sus enemigos pero en un punto se entiende que el chico este haci de enfado, su mejo amigo y mentor murió y casi muere su hermano menor, si ellas estuvieran en el lugar de gohan también se sentirían asi, "kanu: solo espero que gohan, vuelva hacer como antes después de que todo este problema acabe, no me gusta verlo asi." Declaro kanu casi apunto de llorar "bulma: tranquilas chicas conozco a gohan desde hace mucho, después de que derroten a frízer y revivamos a piccoro, el volverá a estar en el mismo estado de animo que suele tener, confíen en mi." Les decía bulma a las chicas reconfortándolas un poco con la situación.

De regreso con gohan y frízer, gohan comenzó a disparar rajos de energia a frízer, primero disparo uno en el hombro derecho de frízer dejándolo destrozado, luego le lanzo otro al hombro izquierdo dejándolo igual de inutilizable que el derecho, uno en la pierna izquierda haciendo que frízer tenga que arrodillarse, otro rayo en la pierna derecha dejando a frízer incapaz de moverse "gohan: dime que se siente, ser tratado de la misma forma que trataste a mis amigos, te duele cierto, te sientes inútil sin poder hacer algo para detenerme, pues no mueras todavía que tu castigo apenas comienza, basura asquerosa." Declaro gohan disparando un centenar de rayos de energia a frízer haciendo que este perdiese su ultima evolución haciendo que regresara a su penúltima transformación, "frízer: maldito, si yo muero me los llevare a todos conmigo." Declaro frízer golpeando el suelo dos veces, pero gohan capto lo que quiso hacer y le aplasto la mano a frízer con el pie "gohan: planeabas destruir la tierra, para salvarte de tu merecido, que pena que me di cuenta cierto, ahora en que estaba a si asiéndote sufrir." Declaro gohan tomando a frízer por la cabeza comenzando a darle golpes severamente contundentes en el estomago del tirano, haciendo que este vomitara sangre, si antes con el primer golpe que gohan le dio, le destruyo varios órganos vitales ahora se los había pulverizado todos, junto con todas las costillas que tenia, y parecía que gohan no tenia planes de detenerse y empezó a golpear a frízer mas fuertemente, haciendo que con cada golpe de gohan, frízer fuese muriendo con cada golpe, en dado momento frízer dejo de poner resistencia a los golpes de gohan, aceptando su error y su castigo, pero gohan no se detenia es mas gohan cargo mas fuerza en un golpe, para atravesar el estomago del tirano, haciendo que este abriera los ojos como platos por el shock y intenso dolor que sentía gohan solto a frízer, asiendo que este vomitara sangre, tanto por la boca como por el agujero que tenia en el estomago "frízer: mal…mal…maldito." Decía a duras penas frízer "gohan: jhmm veo que aun tienes fuerzas para maldecir, bueno es hora de acabar contigo y dejar de ver tu asqueroso rostro de nuevo." Declaro gohan formando un kamehameha y lanzándoselo a frízer el cual ya no tenia fuerzas ni para mover un dedo recibió el ataque de lleno, asiendo que frízer se convirtiera en polvo, librando al universo de la amenaza de frízer, después de derrotar a gohan a frízer este regreso a la normalidad y tenia su estado de animo normal, no se percato que de bajo de unos escombros estaba zorbet el cual se levanto y se disponía a atacar a gohan, pero vegeta se puso frente a zorbet antes de que pudiese disparar "vegeta: ya que no pude pelear con frízer, te eliminar a ti en su lugar, morirás como los otros lacayos de ese miserable." Declaro vegeta cargando una bola de energia azul en su mano y disparándosela a zorbet para eliminarlo por completo.

Bueno chicos aquí esta el capitulo de la resurrecion de frízer, espero y les guste ya que me esforcé muchísimo asiéndolo y lo del torneo universal lo hare pero mas adelante, lo hare en la segunda temporada de este fic, esta primera temporada constara de 14 capitulos, ya que empezare a hacer el segundo arco de ikkitousen, a lo que me refiero es que hare la segunda temporada de ikktousen dragon destiny que esta centrada, en la escuela seito, en esta parte de la temporada hare que gohan y kanu se acerquen mas el uno del otro, igual lo hare con las demás, pero principalmente con kanu ya que esa temporada se centra en ella y en la escuela seito, bueno sin mas hasta la próxima actualización si tienen ideas para los capítulos siguientes déjenlas en los comentarios, aquí se despide su amigo gokusayayin9 hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno aquí empiezan los capítulos de final de temporada de Jovenes Guerreros y cuando termine dicha temporada actualizare la historia de un angel y un sayajin aquellos que les gusto esta historia los invito a leer la otro, que también es muy buena, tanto también apreciaría que le echaran un vistazo a la de dragon ball dxd que también les guastara, porque tengo que aclarar que estas tres historias son las mas apoyadas que tengo y si les gustan no se olviden de seguirlas y comentar ya que eso me ayuda muchísimo para traerles nuevos capítulos sin mas relleno que da cáncer el cap disfruten.

Capitulo10: Despertando al Dragon.

Luego de la derrota de frízer a manos de goku, gohan y vegeta la paz regreso a la tierra, ahora nuestro protagonista y sus novias y también futuras esposas regresaron a kanto ya que empezarían un nuevo año académico, gohan ahora es un estudiante de tercer año, junto a ryomou y gakushuu, haku y suyu son de segundo años, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en nombrar a haku líder de la academia nanyo ya que ese era el destino de la chica ya que su antepasado hizo lo, mismo ryofu también de tercer año se convirtió en la líder de la preparatoria rakuyo, kaku le entrego el ryikuyo a souso motoku, el cual es el líder de la academia que quedo en pie la preparatoria kyosho, todo lo hizo kaku para poder seguir llevando a cabo sus ambiciones, sin ponerle atención al nuevo nivel de poder que tenia el alumno que literalmente destruyo a totaku, pero el poder que mantenía souso dentro suyo era superior al de totaku ya que dentro de souso dormia el rey demonio, que la forma de su dragon era de color rojo, bastante poderoso.

Pero nuestro inicio se centra mas que todo, en una persona y esa persona era ryomou ya que, hace un mes que ella esta haciendo cosas en secreto y en este momento la podemos ver, en la entrada de un templo en japon, ryomou llevaba consigo una vestimenta japonés de color azul de una sola pieza, que remarcaba su hermosa figura, ella había crecido era mas alta tal ves podía medir entre 1.65 a 1.75 m de altura, dejando ver que el tiempo hizo su trabajo y enriqueció su hermosa anatomía y eso le gustaba a ella porque le encantaba, hacer que su amado demi saiyan no le pudiera quitar los ojos de enzima, estaba contenta de por saber que su amado saiyan la veía, como el primer dia que lo conocio.

Pero me estoy saliendo del tema, ryomou se encontraba en ese templo por que escucho el rumor que el jade del dragon, se encontraba dentro de dicho templo y ella buscaba dicho jade para su líder hakufu ya que en el pasar del tiempo el dragon dentro de hakufu incremento su poder despertando cuando le plazca ella lo recuerda muy bien.

 **Flasback.**

Un mes antes de que ryomou saliera a buscar el jade del dragon estaban todos saliendo de la academia, cuando la rival mas fuerte de hakufu, ukitzu hizo aparición para tener la pelea que estaba destinada hakufu peleo y no tardo mucho tiempo, en superar por completo a hakufu dado a que su entrenamiento la preparo mejor, dado el momento en que hakufu estaba mas vulnerable sucedió el dragon en ella despertó, asiendo que la paraciencia de hakufu cambiara, sus en sus ojos sus pupilas se rasgaron y cambiaron de color, de verde a amarillo, en su boca se podía ver unos colmillos, también pudieron ver el aura azul que la envolvía, como una columna.

Hakufu en menos de un segundo ataco a ukitzu sin darle tiempo de reaccionar desgarrándole las ropas y rasguñándole los pechos, después de dicho ataque pudieron ver a hakufu lamer la sangre de sus manos para luego volver a atacar a ukitzu, pero ella ahora si estaba preparada, pero hakufu fue mas rápida y fuerte y con su energia mando a volar ukitzu haciendo que la chica cayera pesadamente al suelo, hakufu no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse, pero si veían bien a hakufu, ella estaba llorando ya que ella quería detenerse pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, fue entonces cuando gohan tomo el asunto en sus manos y en menos tiempo, del que utilizo hakufu para atacar a ukitzu, gohan apareció tras ella, dándole un leve golpe en la nuca a hakufu dejándola inconsciente.

Luego de unos minutos hakufu se recupero, pero con la diferencia de que ahora si recordaba todo lo que hizo, y por pura inercia abrazo a gohan, para llorar en el pecho de este, gohan lo único que pudo hacer fue sobarle la cabeza a la chica, porque el mas que nadie sabe como se siente ser consumido por sus poderes ya que a el también le pase hace mucho tiempo.

Después de la pelea de con ukitsu, o como hakufu le sobre puso u-chan, las transformaciones de hakufu fueron mas recurrentes, fue cuando ryomou decidió hacer ese plan en secreto de los demás.

 **Fin flasback.**

Todos esos acontecimientos nos traen de regreso al presente, con ryomou frente al templo para verificar si el jade del dragon de verdad existe y que su función es la que le contaron que sirve para domar al dragon que uno lleva a dentro.

Ryomou no perdió mas tiempo y de una patada rompió el candado, que estaba sujetando una cadena, ryomou después de abrir la puerta entro y vio un salón enorme y cuando la chica entro las puertas tras ella se cerraron solas y ella avanzo hasta el centro del salón, donde en un altar se encontraba un orbe que tenia dentro un dragon "ryomou: con que este es el jade del dragon." Cuestiono ryomou mientras tomaba la joya, cuando lo hizo las estatuas detrás de ella cobraron vida "voz: usurpador, deja el jade del dragon o moriras." Ordeno una voz que venia de la nada, pero ryomou no tenia planes de entregárselo a nadie salvo a su líder, los guardias de piedra rápidamente rodearon a ryomou, pero ella dio un salto para salir del problema, uno de los guardias ataco a ryomou, pero ella logro darle una patada para derribar al guardia que la ataco, otro ya tenia el tajo listo, pero ryomou tomo la espada de piedra del guardia que derribo y bloqueo el tajo de la espada, ryomou rápidamente se vio superada en fuerza por el guardia que rompió la espada de piedra que tenia, y continuamente quitarle el parche de tenia en el ojo, ryomou evadió otro ataque dando un salto, cuando toco el suelo solto una patada para partir a la mitad al guardia de piedra, el guardia se partio ya que ryomou llevaba puesto uno tacones los cuales partieron en dos al guardia, luego de que ryomou, derrotara a dos guardias los demás regresaron a su posición al lado de las columnas del templo.

Ryomou se disponía a irse en paz cuando una voz le llamo la atención "voz: deja el jade del dragon si no quieres morir." Declaro la voz cien por ciento femenina, ryomou volteo a ver a la chica y ella tenia un piel morena cabello, negro hasta los muslos, tenia una vestimenta china de color blanco, los ojos de la chica eran de color azul, también tenia unos pechos copa CC, la chica respondia al nombre Myosai Kakouen

La chica rápidamente ataco a ryomou, pero esta en un instante ya la estaba sometiendo con una de sus muchas llaves de sumisión ryomou forzaba a la ya nombrada Kakouen a caer sometida, cosa que no estaba ocurriendo y la chica para librarse con lo que parecía ser un latigo, tiro unas velas en uno de los mantos que estaba cerca de ella.

El fuego se expandió rápidamente en el templo ryomou salio, antes de que Kakouen se diera cuenta y ella regreso a donde actualmente se hospedaba.

Luego de unos minutos el templo estaba convertido en cenizas y escombros de los cuales salio una Kakouen llena de sudor y sus ropas un poco desgarradas y se fue en busca de ryomou.

En complejo de apartamentos se encontraba ryomou ya dándose un baño para quitarse todo el olor a ceniza en su cuerpo.

Luego de unos minutos Kakouen llego al complejo de apartamentos y paso sin prestarle atención al recepcionista "recepcionista: oye tu chica si vienes a buscar a alguien tienes que hablar conmigo primero." Declaro el recepcionista poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica, la cual le dio un fuerte golpe haciendo que el recepcionista caiga, por las escaleras.

Kakouen llego a la puerta de la habitación de ryomou, y de una patada la tiro al suelo y ella entro y vio en la cama el vestido que portaba ryomou en el templo donde estaba resguardo el jade del dragon, la chica escucho un ruido proveniente del baño, asiéndola entender que ryomou se estaba bañando Kakouen entro en el baño pero no vio a nadie y salio del baño y vio a ryomou en la cama "ryomou: que no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a alguien." Declaro ryomou ya con el ojo vendado, Kakouen se le fue enzima tratando de darle algunas patadas pero ryomou salto por la venta.

Inserte Aquí Intro De Ikkitousen Dragon Destiny Heart and Soul.

Ryomou había saltado por la venta siendo seguida por su atacante la cual se movia con gracia por los letreros, rápidamente se acerco a ryomou dándole una patada, haciendo que ryomou caiga en unos cables eléctricos, Kakouen se le fue enzima a ryomou pero ella le arrojo sus esposas y pudo distraerla lo suficiente para alejarse de ella "ryomou: no le entregare a nadie el jade del dragon." Declaro ryomou dando un salto y aterrizando en el techo de un edificio y ella comenzó a correr, que rápidamente fue seguida por su atacante que uso de nuevo su latigo para tratar de arrebatarle el jade del dragon, pero un avión paso lo bastante cerca, para ryomou de un salto pudiera alcanzarlo y librarse de su atacante "Kakouen: ryomou shimei te quitare el jade del dragon cuando vuelva a encontrarte." Declaro Kakouen.

Mientras en la escuela superior seito, en una área algo apartada se encontraba alguien dando golpes, contundentes a un árbol, la persona que daba esos golpes a los arboles era kanu, que se encontraba entrenando en estos momentos pero si pudieran poner atención mas kanu, estaba preocupada ya que ella dudaba que el líder de su escuela gentoku, pudiera dar el ancho de líder, ya que la chica mencionada solo pasaba leyendo y que era un desastre para pelear "maestro: veo que estas preocupada kanu." Cuestiono el maestro a su alumna "kanu: no se a que se refiere no estoy preocupada." Refuto kanu dando otro golpe al árbol derrumbándolo "maestro: estas preocupada de que gentoku, no de el ancho como líder de la escuela eso te, tiene preocupada no es asi, ya que no sabes como hacer que ella se tomo en serio su entrenamiento." Le declaro el maestro a su alumna asiendo que diera un golpe mas fuerte de lo normal y partiera el árbol a la mitad.

Mientras en la entrada de la escuela superior seito una estudiante de primer año llamada Chouhi Ekitoku, corria a la librería a buscar a su amiga la cual era la líder de dicha escuela, la mencionada era de cabello castaño hasta un poco mas del cuello, tenia ojos café, un contextura física buena para su edad, ya que estaba muy bien desarrollada, ya que ella tenia unos pecho copa D, también tenia una actitud al fastidiosa, pero la chica era muy buena persona.

Ella llego a su destino y encontró a su amiga leyendo una novela de amor, la chica pasaba las paginas y sus expresiones, eran llanto, sorpresa, risueña, sorpresa de nuevo y llanto de nuevo también.

La chica que buscaba respondia al nombre de Ryuubi Gentoku, la cual era una chica bastante alegre no le gustaba pelear, en lo absoluto ella tenia ojos verdes, porta unos lentes, es de piel clara, un cabello castaño rojizo, tenia una contextura física mejor desarrollada que cualquier chica de su edad, tenia unos pecho DD, lo cual ya era mucho decir.

Luego de que Ryuubi terminara de devorar los libros de la biblioteca llego la hora de entrenar que como dije antes, ella era un desastre para la pelea en el entrenamiento solo se escuchaban, los goles sordos del cuerpo de Ryuubi chocar contra el suelo repetidamente "Chouhi: vamos intenta golpearme por el amor a todos lo reinos, eres una inútil cuando se trata de peleas, vamos atácame solo me defenderé." Declaro Chouhi bastante molesta por la actitud de su amiga "Ryuubi: pero y si te lastimo." Exhalo la chica de lentes a su amiga "Chouhi: atácame tus golpes no me harán nada." Declaro Chouhi a su amiga que la escucho hacer ruidito raros, cuando la vio, se quedo estoica la chica lanzaba golpecitos al aire "Chouhi: que haces." Pregunto Chouhi ya mas irritada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Ryuubi la observo y empezó a responderle "Ryuubi: no ves estoy golpeando." Declaro Ryuubi "Chouhi: si pero trata de golpearme a mi, yo soy la que te esta entrenando no el aire." Grito Chouhi a su amiga "Ryuubi: mira la señorita kan-chan." Exclamo Ryuubi señalando una dirección Chouhi vio en dicha dirección y no había nadie, cuando sintió un golpecito mas débil que ella haya sentido en toda su vida, Chouhi comenzó a girar su cabeza como si de un robot se tratase bien a Ryuubi la señal de v de victoria "Ryuubi: jejeje la golpe la golpe." Decía Ryuubi feliz antes de ser arrastrada por todo el dojo donde estaban entrenando en un arrebato de Chouhi le quito el traje de pelea que llevaba dejando al descubierto, del torso para arriba haciendo que Ryuubi comenzase a llorar.

Luego de un rato las cosas se calmaron y Ryuubi pudo escaparse del entrenamiento y en estos momentos se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del templo de la escuela seito, pero su tranquilidad si vio afectada ya que fue rápidamente rodeada por varios sujetos con una capucha negra y un sombrero de paja.

En las escaleras del templo este Chouhi peleando contra los mismos tipos extraños que llegaron y ella tenia una sola conclusión para lo que llegaron era para, tratar de matar a Ryuubi, allí estaba ella peleando con los tipos.

Mientras en el templo, Ryuubi estaba escondida de tras de una estatua, y los sujetos no dejaban acercase a ella, los tipos se le fueron enzima a Ryuubi pero kanu, los envio a volar a todos con heridas en la cabeza, cuando Ryuubi los vio estaba en shock "Ryuubi: asesina." Declaro Ryuubi con voz chibi al ver lo que hizo kanu.

Unos de los tipos se quedo donde estaba y según el tenia un par de manjares para su disposición asi que saco sus armas, los cuales al girar levantaban una gran cantidad de polvo y envio una rafa de aire con kanu, la cual siquiera se inmuto, lo único que se daño fue parte de su uniforme dejando al aire los pechos de la chica, pero poco le importaba ya ella preparaba el ataque final y en sus ojos mostraba gran enojo "kanu: la única persona que puede verme desnuda o casi, es mi novio te voy a ser sufrir, por esto solo el puede verme desnuda no un cualquiera como tu." Grito kanu con veneno en su voz, mientras un aura verde la cubria y lanzo su ataque contra el tipo el cual cayo derrotado, rápidamente.

Mientras en las escaleras del templo una casada Chouhi había acabado con los tipos pero se apareció ryomou delante de ella, Chouhi se disponía a enfrentarla pero ryomou la venció rápidamente.

Ryomou rápidamente llego al templo y vio al montón de cuerpos gimiendo de dolor, dando a entender que paso en el lugar, pero no le dio importancia y se acercó donde permanecía escondida Ryuubi la cual estaba empezando a actuar extraña, "ryomou: sal de hay y deja salir a tu dragon." Grito ryomou apuntando el jade del dragon donde estaba Ryuubi "Ryuubi: kyaaaaaa." Grito Ryuubi haciendo que la estatua estallara, Ryuubi era cubierta por un aura amarilla que se extendía a lo alto, destrozando las ropas que tenia dejándola en sujetador y bragas.

De Ryuubi se escuchaba que se reía pero no era normal ya que su voz se distorsiono y no decía palabra alguna solo se reia de forma maniática, ryomou se precipito a ella, pero con la expulsión de un poco del poder Ryuubi, ryomou fue lanzada a los aires, dejando destrozada la ropa de ryomou, del ojo derecho de ella comenzó a sangrar, ya que el dragon que tenia dentro se salía, de control, ella salio de su estupor cuando Ryuubi poseída la mando un gran ataque de energia, que ryomou esquivo saltando por las escaleras dejando a una poseída Ryuubi hacer destrozos en el lugar.

Buen aquí el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada de ikkitousen dragon destiny, espero les guste y si les hagrada tal vez solo tal vez les de un premio en las siguientes actualización usteden elijan si quieren limón o no y que va se que quieren asi que comenten y ahora los niveles de poder actualizados.

Kanu: 20000.

Ryofu: 20000.

Ryomou: 18000.

Hakufu (normal): 18500.

Hakufu (poseída del dragon) 25000.

Chouhi: 5000.

Ryuubi: 500.

Ryuubi (poseída por el dragon): 20000.

Kakouen: 20000.

Gohan (base suprimido): 180000.

Gohan (base 100%): 150,000,000.

Gohan (ssj1): 250,000,000,000.

Gohan (ss2): 450,000,000,000.

Gohan (definitivo): 50 billones.

Gohan (definitivo enfadado): 1 trillon.

Gohan (ssj dios rojo): desconocido.

Gohan (ssj dios azul): desconocido.


	11. Chapter 11

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de comenzar les pido una enorme disculpa por tenerlos en suspenso en la espera de un cap nuevo, y la razón es la siguiente esta ultima semana he estado apretado con la universidad debido a que el trimestre esta terminando y estoy terminando mis ultimas asignaciones, también quiero tomar este segmento algunos han criticado los niveles de poder que les puse a los personajes de ikkitousen, y yo les digo lo siguiente todo lo que yo hago en mis historias tiene una razón y motivo, cosa que todavía no pudo decirles y se los dire a su debido tiempo, ahora si el cap.

Capitulo11: EL Despertar del Rey Demonio.

Luego del ataque a la escuela superior seito, a gentoku la tuvieron que encerrar para poder contenerla, cosa que incluso asi era imposible ya que a la chica que le tocaba cuidarla si ella se descuidaba gentoku la atacaba dejándole una herida grave.

En este momento estaban tanto kanu y el maestro de la escuela vigilando a gentoku la cual seguía dominada por su dragon, podía observarse un destello amarillo salir de sus ojos mientras una sombra los cubría, dándole una imagen aun mas tétrica, eso incluyéndole la voz aun distorsionada que tenia todavía.

El maestro de saito y kanu hablaban sobre la situación de gentoku "kanu: maestro abra algún modo de ayudarla." Pregunto una preocupada aunque no lo parezca kanu "maestro: lo único que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que se debilite, al borde de la muerte eso es lo único que podemos hacer, ya que de lo contrario el dragon consumirá el cuerpo y alma de gentoku." Respondio el maestro "kanu: esperar a que se debilite, al borde de la muerte." Se repetía numerosas veces kanu lo dicho por su maestro "maestro: jade del dragon." Exclamo el maestro "kanu: jade del dragon que es eso." Pregunto kanu "maestro: algo que en esta época debería no existir, el jade del dragon tiene el poder de domar al dragon que lleva un peleador en su interior, pero solo funciona con los peleadores que heredaron ese dragon o si la persona es la reencarnación de ese dragon." Explico el maestro a kanu, asi que el único plan que tenían para mantener bajo control al dragon de gentoku tenia que quitarle el jade del dragon a ryomou.

Mientras tanto en la casa de nuestro protagonista, el cual se hallaba entrenando su nueva transformación pudo percibir la distorsión de energía en el espacio, era una energía que estaba fuera de control y provenía de un solo lugar, "gohan: tengo que investigar esa distorsión, de energía creo que es momento de hacerle una visita sorpresa a kanu." Declaro para si mismo el demi saiyan.

Luego de unos minutos de alistarse salio de su casa rumbo a la escuela seito, ya que no había tenido tiempo de visitar a una de sus hermosas novias, lo cual aun no podía creer, como fue capaz de encantar a cinco chicas, para colmo cada una de esas chicas tenia una belleza mortal, literalmente eran bellas y muy peligrosas.

 _N/A: atención lectores habrá una nueva integrante en el harem de gohan, y es la nueva personaje de ikkitousen me refiera kakouen, díganme gohan tiene mejor suerte con las chicas que todo el genero masculino real._

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de una caminata absurdamente relajante, llego a su destino llego a las escaleras de la escuela seito y el demi saiyan se dispuso a subirlas, a medio camino pudo ver rastro de que hubo una pelea hace no mucho tiempo, pudo divisar unas manchas de sangre bastante notorias, en las gradas, cuando llego al final de los escalones del templo, pudo ver que una gran parte del suelo estaba completamente destruida, "gohan: baya parece que se estuvieron divirtiendo ayer." Decia para si mismo gohan.

En el todo el lugar quedaban restos de esa energía que causo esa distorsión en el espacio, incluso podía percibirse todavía leve pero se percibía.

Gohan pretendía dar otro paso pero fue levemente sorprendido por una patada de chouhi, la cual tenia una mirada decidia a detener a gohan de lo que haya venido a hacer aquí "chouhi: que tu también vienes por la cabeza de ryuubi no." Proclamo chouhi tomando su postura de combate "gohan: no se de que hablar niña, además te falta mucho para siquiera pensar en pelear conmigo, la diferencia entre tu y yo es literalmente abismal." Declaro gohan aun con sus brazos al lado "chouhi: te crees rudo, pues ya veremos eso." Proclamo chouhi abalanzándose a gohan, este ni siquiera se inmuto recibiendo el golpe como si no fuera nada "gohan: ya acabaste, vengo a hacerle una visita a unas personas y todo esto va a ensuciarme mucho." Declaro gohan dándole un zape, a chouhi mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros, estuvo a punto de chocar contra el suelo, pero para su sorpresa ella nunca toco el duro suelo, ya que gohan a tenia atrapada por la cintura.

Luego del alboroto que armo chouhi, esta dejo de intentar pelear con gohan ya que ella, de la peor manera supo cuan grande era la diferencia de poder entre gohan y ella, "chouhi: si no es por ryuubi, porque vienes a seito." Pregunto chouhi, gohan le iba a responder pero este fue tacleado con "amor" por una peli plateada, la cual se aferraba a gohan como si este estuviera a punto de morir o algo por el estilo "shiryuu: gohan que bueno verte, viniste a visitarnos, ten tu regalo." Exclamo una exageradamente feliz shiryuu, la cual beso a gohan, el cual tardo un poco en corresponderle ya que fue tomado por sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos le pudo corresponder el beso a la peli plateada otra a la que el tiempo la beneficio bastante, ya era mas dotada que antes, un cuerpo aun mas hermoso, unas piernas mas torneadas, que hace un año, el área del pecho crecio también ahora eran un copa DD.

Mientras en un callejón se encontraban varios cuerpos de estudiantes de otras escuelas tratando de derrotar a souso, ya que el tenia el ryokuhi y el que vencía al líder de la escuela ganadora poseería lo ya mencionado antes, podemos ver a un souso lleno de sangre en sus brazos y piernas haciendo que este le costara, pelear pera para su fortuna llego su amigo kakoton que derroto a los atacantes, de souso "kakoton: te lo he dicho muchas veces nunca salgas solo." Le reclamo kakoton "souso: si lo siento lo olvide" exclamo disculpándose con kakoton, iban a seguir hablando cuando kakoton atrapo una kunai que iba dirigida a su amigo, rápidamente se volteo y vio a una chica albina con ojos amarillos, que lanzo muchas agujas, pero kakoton huso su cuerpo como escudo para souso.

Cuando la lluvia de agujas y kanais parecían haber acabado kakoton se lanzo al ataque pero, la chica le lanzo una aguja al ojo a kakoton haciendo que este cayera al suelo tapándose el ojo, por el torrente de sangre que salio disparado como un geiser, "souso: t..t… ton-kun." Grito souso cuando estallo en un aura roja, haciendo que muchas venas fueran visibles en sus brazos y piernas, mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo, con una sombra cubriéndolos, dándole una imagen mas tétrica a souso.

La chica se precipito contra souso y este uso una onda de poder para detener el ataque de su agresora, la chica cayo al suelo medio muerta con sus ropas totalmente destrozadas, souso se acerco a la chica la tomo por la cabeza y la estampo contra la pared destripando la cabeza de la chica, kakoton aun con el dolor en uno de sus ojos, vio la acción de su amigo no pudo ver mas ya que cayo inconsciente por la enorme perdida de sangre.

De regreso con nuestro suertudo prota, este se encontraba de visita en la escuela seito, el chico fue recibido por una tacleado de "amor" de parte de shiryuu seguido de un beso que gohan tardo un poco en corresponder ya que fue tomado desprevenido pero después de unos segundos correspondió a dicho beso propinado por la hermosa peli plateada.

Gohan y shiryuu tenían una conversación entretenida cuando recibió otra tacleada de "amor" por cortesía de su otra hermosa novia, si la protagonista de esta temporada unchou kanu "kanu: gohan cariño, viniste a visitarnos." Exclamaba feliz la hermosa morena que tenia atrapado a gohan en un abrazo sofocante, digo sofocante ya que ella tenia la cabeza del chico entre los pechos de la mencionada.

Kanu solto un poco el agarre y gohan pudo respirar "gohan: en un momento me sentí en el cielo y luego todo se ponía negro, pero hola cariño sip vine a visitarlas." Exclamo gohan a la cual no había saludado como se debe asi que se acerco y tomo a la chica por la barbilla y la beso, pero no fue un beso sorpresivo como el que le dio shiryuu fue un beso tierno cariñoso y toda esa cursilería que les gusta a las chicas.

Luego se separaron y luego gohan, kanu y shiryuu se fueron a charlar a otro lugar sin saber que su periodo de paz estaba por terminar ya que el rey demonio había despertado, pero eso es para otro cap.

Bueno bueno he vuelto con un cap y he pasado todas mis putas clases ya estoy mas cerca de ser un puto agrónomo pero como se que a nadie le importa xdd.

Bueno antes de irme a dar un sueñaso ya que no he dormido nada en dos putos días y tenia que traerles este cap, como muestra de aprecio a ustedes por apoyar mis historias, ya que esta historia en una semana se hizo viral entre ustedes y eso me llena de satisfacción.

Ahora les dare un aviso estoy planeando hacer una historia de pokemon, pero esta historia no quiero que sea solo mia quiero que sea también de ustedes quiero que participen dándome alguna que otra sugerencia y consejo.

Aquí lo que les quiero decir, obvio esta historia se va a centrar en la nueva región, pero quiero que a ash el protagonista del anime, baya a esa región con tres de las chicas que a ustedes mas les haya gustado a lo largo de las temporadas como, puede ser misty, may, dawn, iris, serena, incluso pueden ser dos de las nuevas chicas que han salido en el anime, como miette, korrina o aira y también hare que ash no solo lleve a pikachu si no también a un pokemon extra.

El pokemon extra tiene que ser uno que ash casi nunca haya entrenado, puede ser, gible y algún otro pokemon de ash que no haya evolucionado, como bolnasaur, escuiror, ashowat y entre otro pokemon de ash que necesite evolucionar como sea quiero me digan sus elecciones, serán dos pokemon uno que yo ya escogí y el otro que ustedes escojan y si ash tendrá una lista de pokemon diferentes en esta historia, pero bueno espero sus respuestas aquí su amigo gokusyayin9 hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, ya que estamos llegando casi a los cien comentarios, asi que hay que seguir que se puede.

Segundo quiero pedir disculpas a ustedes por no actualizar seguido ya que me costaba avanzar con mi poco tiempo, pero hoy les traigo un capitulo en señal de que nunca me olvide de esta historia y mucho menos de ustedes.

Tercero y ultimo quiero decirles que sigan mis dos nuevas historias que son Un nuevo viaje que es con pokemon y El fin de la humanidad que es con highschool of the dead créanme les gustaran ambas historias, también quiero recomendarles las historias de un amigo escrito llamado alucard77 échenle un ojo que son muy buenas, puedo decir que son un poco mejor que las mías, pero ahora si comencemos el capitulo.

Capitulo12: El Grave Error de Souso.

Nos encontramos en la escuela superior seito, ya que nuestro protagonista estaba dándole una visita a dos de sus novias, las cuales eran Kanu y Shiryu ambas chicas estaban contentas de que su novio las este visitando.

Los tres estaban el dojo de la escuela charla de una manera bastante animada ya que casi no pasan tiempo con el y viceversa "bueno chicas la verdad vine hoy aquí por dos cosas una para visitarlas y la segunda es que sentí un distorsión de energía que provenía de aquí, pueden contarme que sucedió digo si pudo saber." Pregunto gohan tranquilo "si paso algo, algo malo, hace no mucho tiempo, unos sujetos vinieron aquí, para matar a Ryuubi ya que ella poseo un dragon que se mantenía dormido hasta hace poco." Respondia kanu afligida por la situación en la que se encontraban "ya veo pero debe haber algo mas en todo este asunto, cuéntame tal vez y pueda ayudarlas." Exclamaba gohan siendo abrazado por Shiryu, el chico regreso el gesto "pues en el monto del ataque apareció Ryomu, con un extraño amuleto, cuando ella apunto con dicho amuleto a Ryomu se desato el caos, ya que el dragon de Gentoku despertó y ataco todo y a todos a diestra y siniestra." Respondio kanu a gohan el cual se mantenía serio "entonces puedes llevarme con ella, haber que puedo hacer." Pidió gohan, ambas chicas asintieron y llevaron al chico donde estaba Gentoku.

En el lugar donde tenia a Gentoku ella seguía poseída por su dragon ya que aun se podía escuchar su distorsionada voz, además de tener todavía ese brillo amarillo en sus ojos dándole ese aspecto tétrico a la chica "pueden soltarla chicas." Pidió gohan "pero si te ataca." Exclamo preocupada Shiryu "vamos ustedes me conocen estaré bien." Respondio gohan "bien si tu a si lo quieres cariño." Exclamo kanu.

Ambas chicas se posicionaran a cada lado de Gentoku, y la soltaron de los grilletes que tenia y rápidamente se le abalanzo a gohan, este se mantenía sereno y cuando Gentoku estaba por asestar el golpe, gohan se hizo a un lado y con un leve golpe en la nuca la dejo inconsciente.

Luego del alboroto gohan cargo a Gentoku y junto con kanu y Shyriu lo guiaron a una de las habitaciones de la escuela.

Luego de recostar a una dormida Ryubi, ellos prefirieron quedarse con ella para cuidarla si necesitaba algo, cuando metieron a Ryubi a la habitación le pusieron un traje de entrenamiento nuevo, "chicas saben quien fue el que ordeno atacarla." Pregunto gohan algo serio "no ya que no tuve tiempo de preguntar ya que todo sucedió muy rápido." Respondio kanu apenada de no haber podido ayudar mucho "bien ya que todo esto se resolvió de momento, que les parece comer algo." Propuso la peli plateada nadie se espero lo que paso "comida donde tengo hambre." Grito emocionada Ryubi sorprendiendo a todos "jaja me deben cien yenes cada una." Alardeo gohan ya que gano la apuesta "si tenias razón, la comida despierta a cualquiera." Decía kanu con lagrimas en forma de cascada, caer de sus ojos de forma comica al haber perdido la apuesta "no te quejes apostamos hay pagar." Decía de igual modo Shyriu ya que también tenia esa cascada de lagrimas salir de sus ojos de forma comica.

Los cuatro jóvenes fueron a un restaurante cercano para comer algo y en el restaurante gohan, kanu y Shyriu estaban con los ojos como platos ya que estaban viendo a Ryubi literalmente tragar todo lo que tenia frente suyo y en esos momentos gohan le pidió gracias a kami-sama (dende) de que bulma le haya dado esa tarjeta de crédito con fondos ilimitados ya que si no fuera asi en estos momentos ya estarían los cuatro lavando platos para pagar la cuenta.

Luego de la visita de gohan el chico se preparaba para retirarse pero kanu y Shyriu tenían listas sus maletas "oigan chicas donde van." Pregunto gohan con una gota estilo anime en su nuca "no es obvio nos vamos contigo, además queremos invitarte al festival que habrá hoy en la noche." Respondio kanu a gohan "bien por mi esta bien que quieran, venirse conmigo y con lo del festival me encantaría ir con ustedes." Respondio gohan alegrando a las dos chicas.

Los tres seguían caminando despreocupados de todo lo que los rodeaba, cuando gohan diviso que salía humo de un lugar y el lugar donde salía ese humo era de la academia nanyo.

Los tres aumentaron la velocidad y cuando llegaron vieron algo que dejo a todos asombrados, pero mas que todo muy enojados.

Los tres entraron solo para ser sorprendidos por estudiantes de otro instituto, los estudiantes se les fueron enzima, pero gohan los mando a volar a todos con un facilidad absurda, dejándolos gimiendo de un dolor infernal.

Cuando vieron el edificio de la academia se podía ver que tenia algo escrito en la pared principal.

Lo que decía en la pared era "SON GOHAN ESTOY DECLARANDO LA GUERRA ENTRE LA ACADEMIA NANYO Y LA PREPARATORIA KYOSHO." Eso era lo que estaba escrito en la pared.

Gohan empuño sus manos con fuerza "chicas adelántese a mi casa, las alcanzare cuando, haga pagar al maldito que ataco Nanyo." Pidió gohan y las chicas se fueron a la casa de gohan sin protestar nada.

Gohan entro en el edificio y encontró a la lider del grupo de los atacantes a Nanyo gohan se acerco y vio que estaba peleando con Suyu y Gakushiu, y el grandote estaba recibiendo una paliza por la chica.

La chica iba a seguir atacando, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gohan apareció frente sujo deteniendo su golpe de una forma tan fácil.

La chica se sorprendio en gran manera ya que nadie había detenido sus golpes asi de fácil "preguntare una vez, quien te envio a hacer esto." Pregunto gohan aun de forma tranquila por el momento "que te parece si me vences te dire todo, aceptas chico lindo." Exclamo kakuen pero por lo ultimo ella misma se dio una bofetada mental, pero consiguió su resultado hizo sonrojar bastante a gohan "este creo que vas muy rápido, pero acepto si te venzo me diras quien fue el idiota que te mando a hacer esto." Exclamo gohan a la chica.

Luego del intercambio de palabras los pasillos de la academia se convirtieron en una zona de guerrera ya que la chica con la que estaba peleando no era tan débil, aun asi gohan se contenia en gran manera mientras la chica, atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a gohan sin tener un buen resultado.

Ambos jovenes salieron por un agujero en la pared y ya se encontraban en la parte exterior de la academia, kakuen tenia su vestido algo estropeado ya que nunca en su vida, encontró a alguien que le diera pelea y eso la estaba haciendo sentir rara, sentía una sensación rara, hasta que cayo en cuenta ella estaba excitada con la pelea que le estaban dando, estaba esforzándose para no caerle enzima a gohan y literalmente violarlo.

Gohan se quedo quieto un rato "oye deja de pelear esto no llegara a ningún lado, dime quien hizo esto o tendre que ponerme serio." Proclamo gohan algo aburrido "ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer lindura." Exclamo kakuen de nuevo y nuevamente se dio otra bofetada mental por lo que dijo "bueno esta chica si que es apresurada." Decía para si mismo el demi sayan.

El chico cumplio con lo que dijo se puso un poco mas serio y uso su imperceptible velocidad y se puso detrás a kakuen, la cual no se percato de que gohan se movio y cuando se dio cuenta era, tarde ya que gohan paso sus brazos, por bajo de sus hombros y apretó las manos en la nuca de kakuen dejándola inmovilizada "bien ya gane dime quien te mando a hacer esto." Pregunto gohan serio, viendo como kakuen luchaba por soltare pero era inútil "bien si perdi te lo dire, fui enviada a atacar Nanjo, por pedido de Souso y Kaku." Respondio kakuen viendo la expresión de gohan.

Gohan solto a kakuen "espérame aquí, ya que no hemos terminado de hablar, voy a ir a darle una visita a esos dos." Declaro gohan y a una gran velocidad salio volando rumbo a la preparatoria kyosho, la chica se sorprendio mucho al ver lo que hizo gohan, cuando el chico estaba algo lejos hizo algo que tenia que averiguar.

Rápidamente se reviso a si misma y cuando toco sus bragas, ella lo dedujo si estaba excitada con la pelea que tubo con gohan "es oficial encontré al hombre para mi." Exclamo kakuen pero en ese momento eso dicho por ella, cuaso algo raro.

Todas las novias de gohan aparecieron en el lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como si hubieran sentido intrusos en su territorio "bien quien es la zorra, que quiere quitarme a mi novio." Grito eufórica ryofu, vio en todas direcciones hasta que encontró a kakuen y ella era su respuestas todas las chicas rodearon a la chica y la empezaron a bombardear con preguntas.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria kyosho, souso estaba esperando que gohan recibiera el mensaje que le dejo a gohan, lo que el obtuvo como respuesta fue un boom sónico y un gran estruendo.

Antes de que el polvo se disipase, souso sintió un fuerte apretón en su cuello, antes de ser estampado en la pared "tienes agallas al haber atacado, mi academia, acepto tu reto y antes que des el primer golpe yo te lo dare el mio." Declaro gohan dándole un enorme golpe en el abdomen a souso doblegándolo asiendo que vomite sangre "te dare una semana para que te prepares para pelear, espero que esta vez sepas divertirme ya que de lo contrario, hare algo que va en contra de mis principios y te mandare directo al infierno, lo repito tienes una semana para prepararte." Proclamo gohan yéndose del lugar dejando arrodillado a souso con mucha furia y dolor.

Luego de irse gohan regresaba a la academia y no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba al llegar a la academia pero eso será para la próxima.

Respondere dos comentarios ya que me parecieron interesantes.

KAIOKEN-MAN: bien te responderé eso de la forma mas sencilla que pueda no puse a gohan como lider de nanjo porque eso es algo que no le tocaba, puse a hakufu ya que era el destino de ella, ya que quería dejar esa parte canon de ikkitousen intacta.

M.D. GEIST: pues no lo había pensado pero ya que me diste la idea, porque no hacerlo.

Bueno ahora si espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y si kakuen ya esta en el gran harem de gohan y falta una chica mas.

Además quiero recordarles que chequen a las historias de alucard77 ya que son muy buenas, y también pacense por mis dos nuevas historias Un Nuevo Viaje y El fin de la humanidad.


	13. Chapter 13

Repito dragon ball ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Voy a responder unos comentarios ya que me llegaron muchísimos.

white Dragon: lo pensare ya que no me he visto esa parte del arco de ikkitousen cuando la vea lo pensare, pero mientras esperas chequéate mis demás historias ya que alguna te ira a llamar la atención.

DAIDALOS: claro que actualizare seguido mi amigo ya que si no lo hago los seguidores de esa historia me cortaran las piernas, mientras tanto échale un ojo a mis demás historias que mas de alguna te ira a gustar.

Bueno esos son los comentarios que responderé por el momento antes de comenzar con el capitulo quiero recomendarles las historias de mi amigo escritor alucard77 ya que son muy buenas ahora sin mas disfruten del capitulo.

Capitulo13: La Golpiza de Souso.

Pasados unos minutos de que gohan fuese a confrontar a Souso por lo que le hizo a Nanyo, el joven demi sayajin se encontraba regresando a la preparatoria para asegurarse de que su invitada, no se hubiera escapado del lugar en el momento en el que gohan salio en busca de Souso.

Gohan aterrizo en la entrada de la academia y lo que alcanzo a ver, fue lo siguiente una enorme cortina de polvo creyendo el chico que era una estampida, pero era algo mucho peor era una estampida conformada por las novias del susodicho el joven se preparaba para salir volando de nuevo del lugar pero "Son gohan no muevas ni un solo musculo." Grito ryofu y gohan se quieto en su lugar "si que sucede." Pregunto nervioso gohan "quiero saber cuantas chicas mas piensas enamorar." Gritaba exaltada ryofu "enamorar de que hablas yo no he enamorado a nadie." Respondia confundido gohan si mas de lo normal "tu no lo entiendes porque crees que nosotras nos enamoramos de ti gohan, nosotras buscábamos a un hombre fuerte que nos pudiera dar una buena pelea solo asi nosotras reconoceríamos a ese hombre como nuestra media naranja, y paso lo mismo con la chica con la que peleaste hoy, literalmente cuando peleaste con ella, quedo perdidamente enamorada de ti, solo te dire, que solo tienes permitido una chica mas y ella." Termino de regañar ryofu "si esta bien tendré cuidado, con mis siguientes peleas." Respondio gohan "pero viendo de otro lado, hay algo que queremos darte." Exclamo ryofu "que seria eso." Pregunto gohan un poco azul del miedo que tenia en ese momento "muy bien señoritas hay que darle cariño al hombre, asi que leonas, vamos por nuestro león." Exclamo ryofu al enorme harem de gohan y todas se le fueron enzima dándole "amor" al sayajin.

Mientras tanto en el planeta del dios de la destrucción bills se estaba llevando algo acabo y eso era el cumpleaños de dicho dios, en el planeta se encontraban wiss, maestro del mencionado, vados maestra del dios de la destrucción del sexto universo llamado champa el cual es hermano gemelo de bills con la diferencia es que champa estaba algo pasado de tamales.

Pero la maestra de champa planto la manzana de la discordia ya que solo hizo un pastel y si vieron eso en el anime saben como termino, bills se comio el pastel del champa y este ultimo se cabreo y empezó una pelea que termino destruyendo uno que otro planeta en el proceso, rápidamente sus respectivos maestros los detuvieron y llegaron a un punto infantil en el pelea "la comida del sexto universo es mas deliciosa que la del séptimo universo." Grito bills irritando a bills "para que te veas la comida del séptimo universo es mas deliciosa que la del sexto universo." Grito bills a champa el cual se cabreo mas de lo que ya estaba "bien haremos algo aremos un torneo de artes marciales entre el universo seis y el siete, si tu ganas te dare las seis super esferas que yo tengo, pero si yo gano la tierra del universo siete se ira al universo seis." Propuso champa "esta bien pero no será un torneo normal busca a los cinco guerreros mas poderosos de tu universo y yo buscare a los cinco guerreros mas poderosos de este universo, que el torneo se lleve acabo dentro de un mes." Exclamo bills champa acepto y fue asi como se decidió el torneo entre los universos seis y siete.

De regreso con gohan el se estaba preparando para su pelea contra Souso ya que el tiempo de preparación que le dio gohan se venció y ahora gohan solo tenia una sola cosa en mente y es romperle todo lo que se le llama cara a Souso para que no vuelva a causar problemas a nadie jamas.

Gohan y sus chicas llegaron al lugar que acordaron para la pelea el cual era un terreno rocoso y desolado para no molestar a nadie, en el lugar solo estaban Souso, kaku, gohan y sus chicas a kaku y Souso les sorprendió ver a kakuen en el grupo de gohan, captando que la chica había traicionado a la preparatoria kyosho "espero este preparado Souso esta vez no seré tan blando como la primera vez que peleamos." Declaro gohan duramente asiendo temblar todo el terreno "esta vez no te será tan fácil, vencerme no tienes idea de lo fuerte que soy ahora, que mi poder esta desatado." Grito Souso, tratando de intimidar a gohan pero eso no hizo el menor efecto en gohan "como digas yo comprobare eso y si eres débil, para lo único que servirás es para quitarme el aburrimiento." Declaro gohan de manera confiada asiendo enfadar a Souso.

Gohan había echo que souso se enfadara y liberara un aura de color rojo, dándole un aspecto algo tétrico, los ojos de souso brillaban intensamente en un color amarillo, souso se precipito y ataco a gohan, de frente pero este uso su inigualable velocidad para conectarle una patada, en abdomen mandándola a souso a volar por los aires, rápidamente se posiciono sobre souso dándole un golpe brutal en su espalda, para enviar a souso a estamparse en el suelo, dejando un cráter considerable "que desilusión eres una basura." Declaro gohan de brazos cruzados "no es que lo valgas pero te mostrare algo, que no ha visto nadie aquí presente todavía raaaaaa." Rugia gohan mientras sus músculos comenzaban a hincharse, hasta que hubo un estallido de luz bastante fuerte cegando a todos por un momento.

Luego de que la luz se detuviera, pudieron ver la nueva apariencia de gohan, todos estaban impresionados ya que era la primera vez que veian a gohan transformado en super sayajin, pero tenia una diferencia expulsaba destellos eléctricos dorados dándole un aspecto mas imponente "espero estes preparado ya que me trasforme en super sayajin para demostrarte lo lejos que esta de igualar mi poder." Declaro gohan con una voz mas gruesa que la anterior.

Souso tenia los ojos como platos ni con todo su entrenamiento seria capaz de ponerle un dedo enzima a gohan, pero igualmente intentaría todo, por darle siquiera un golpe.

Gohan desapareció y reaparecio frente a souso dándole un duro golpe a souso en el estomago, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que souso no salio volando al contrario, gohan lo empujo para estamparlo en una de las enormes rocas del lugar para después suspenderlo un poco destruyendo parte de la roca para luego estamparlo en el suelo y infligir mas fuerza para enterrar a souso en el suelo, creando una enorme zanja en el suelo para detenerse bastante lejos de gohan, de la zanja salio un muy herido souso con sus ropas destrozadas, uso todas sus fuerzas para suspenderse en el aire y cargar un ataque de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a una persona normal, gohan vio la enorme bola de energía que se dirigía contra el, causando que gohan sonriera ya que eso no le aria ningún rasguño "jhmm estas acabado." Grito gohan abalanzándose contra el ataque de souso, partiéndolo a la mitad causando el terror en este, rápidamente gohan se puso frente a souso dándole un enorme rodillazo, en el estomago para luego darle un duro codazo para estampar a souso duramente en el suelo, para finalizar con una patada para estamparlo mas en el suelo.

Luego de que gohan le diera la paliza de su vida a souso este regreso a normalidad y le dio una mirada gélida a souso y kaku "no quiero saber nada de ustedes dos, ya que si me entero de otro ataque suyo a Nanjo o alguna de mis chicas los partiré en pedazos y esos pedazos se los dare a los animales hambrientos de monto paoz o mejor aun los llevare enteros y los dejare a su suerte en un lugar mas peligroso, se los repito de nuevo no quiero ver sus caras o escuchar que siguen causando problemas porque ya saben y por ultimo manténganse lejos de kakuen ya que ella comenzara a asistir a Nanjo y también ella esta bajo mi protección, ahora si lárguense escóndanse en alguna roca no me importa." Declaro gohan fríamente a los dos para luego retirarse del lugar con sus chicas para empezar un nuevo dia.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo mis queridos amantes del harem, ya la carta del torneo entre universos esta puesta en la mesa y después de eso habrá zukulencia o tal vez antes y si llegamos a cien comentarios el siguiente capitulo habrá lemon con una de las chicas de gohan.

Ahora aclarare algo que se me ha olvidado, en algunos comentarios anteriores criticaron los poderes de pelea de los personajes de ikkitousen, y aquí aclarare todo, tomen de ejemplo a krillim y yamcha ellos dos son humanos y son mas fuertes que el promedio, es mas krillin en el arco de majin boo era mas fuerte que un sayajin de clase alta, yamcha podría decirse que es debatible, a si que si yo le pongo por ejemplo a hakufu un poder base de 10000 y un máximo de 20000 es porque tengo fundamentos para eso, asi que con eso aclarado me despido no sin antes recomendarles mis dos nuevas historias y si las empiezan a seguir les dare un premio en esta historia hare dos capítulos con contenido lemon para ustedes, eso si sigan mi dos historias nuevas que son un nuevo viaje y el fin de la humanidad, además véanse las historias de alucard77 que son muy buenas ahora dejo de sobornarlas con zukenlencia y me despido y recuerden que el harem es bueno para todos estaba medicamente comprobado adiós.


	14. Chapter 14

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de iniciar el capitulo les digo que tendrá contenido lemon, el cual espero les guste ya que lo quería, concretar bien antes de escribirlo sin mas comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo14: Una Espadachín muy Cariñosa.

Hoy es un dia como cualquier otro, ya que nuestro demi seyan favorito se encontraba despertando de una confortante noche de sueño, se sintió extraño al solo sentir un solo cuerpo junto a el, cuidadosamente quito la sabanas y se encontró con la peli plateada Shyriu dormida abrazando a gohan como si este fuese un peluche.

La chica asia ruiditos que asian que gohan en su subconsiente pensara que esta era la faceta mas tierna de la chica, ya que Shyriu era una espadachín implacable, que pocos pueden hacerle frente, Shyriu no necesita ver para pelear ya que su entrenamiento agudizo sus demás sentidos a tal grado de que se convirtiera en una espachin muy peligrosa para cualquier otro.

Pero no porque ella pelee con los ojos cerrados significa que es ciega ya que no lo es, shyriu puede ver y ella tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes afelinados que le sentaban bien a esa cabellera plateada.

Pero también es una chica muy dulce y siempre demostraba su cariño con su novio, el cual se volvió sagrado para ella, al igual que las demás, pero Shyriu desarrollo sentimientos mas profundos por gohan, debido a que ella lo conocio en el pasado y desde entonces siente ese cariño por el sayajin, cariño que era correspondido por el mencionado.

Ambos se encontraban solos en la enorme casa de gohan ya que las demás novias del mencionado se encontraban visitando a sus familiares y algunas arreglando algunos asuntos sin terminar, como clases y exámenes si problemas que provocan meterse un tiro de vez en cuando.

Asi que a gohan se le ocurrio pasar todo el dia con ella, para darle el tiempo que se merecia.

Gohan cuidadosamente salio de la cama y se vistió y se dirigio a la cocina a preparar un desayuno solo para el y Shyriu para luego salir y pasar un buen dia con su novia peli plateada.

A los minutos el olor a comida despertó a su novia, la cual bajo de la recamara de gohan, con una camisa blanca que aduras penas y tapaba su cuerpo extraordinariamente formado, la camisa que andaba solo cubria apenas parte de su trasero pero, no le importaba que gohan la viese asi ya que ella muchas veces se imagino ser tomada por gohan y traer al mundo a su hijo o hija.

Gohan se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shyriu y volteo a verla "ponte comoda ya sirvo el desayuno." Exclamo gohan a Shyriu la cual asintió alegre y se cento en la mesa de la cocina, la cual era mas pequeña que mesa, que esta en el comedor principal.

Gohan sirvió el desayuno, el cual consistía en panqueques con miel acompañado por una baso de jugo de naranja, si un desayuno tradicional.

Ambos desayunaban tranquilamente "shyriu tienes planes para hoy." Pregunto gohan mientras tomaba un sorbo de su baso de jugo "la verdad hoy, no tengo nada que hacer." Respondio Shyriu con una sonrisa "que te parece que si pasamos todo el dia de hoy juntos aceptas." Pregunto gohan a Shyriu la cual se sorprendio y sonrojo al instante "me encantaría pasar todo el dia contigo cariño." Respondio Shyriu.

Después del desayuno gohan y Shyriu, se arreglaron y salieron a pasear por la ciudad, Shyriu vestia un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, mientras gohan, vestia una camisa de manga larga de color gris y un pantalón negro y zapados también de color negro.

Gohan llevo a Shyriu a comprar lo que quisiera, como conocía muy bien a Shyriu ella no hacia compras normales como las demás chicas, ella disfrutaba de ver las espadas que a ella le parecían buenas.

Llegando a una tienda, Shyriu quedo imprsionada al ver dos espadas sumamente codiciadas en el mundo, una espada muramasa y una jatsufusa, la chica tenia corazones en los ojos por las espadas pero no tenia el dinero suficiente, para costeárselas cuando se alejaron un poco gohan uso su nueva velocidad divina para regresar a la tienda comprar las espadas y esconderlas en la casa hasta que regresaran.

Antes de que Shyriu se diese cuenta de que gohan faltaba este apareció y rápidamente abrazo a Shyriu la cual correspondio al abrazo para luego tomar el fuerte brazo de gohan, para poner su cabeza en el hombro del chico, "donde fuiste cariño." Pregunto curiosamente Shyriu "fui a atender unas necesidades biológicas." Respondio gohan tranquilamente.

Rápidamente llego la hora del almuerzo y gohan llevo a Shyriu al mejor restaurante en la ciudad, ambos estaban en su mesa comiendo y charlando amenamente, ganándose miradas de enviada de los solteros en el lugar, los hombres babeaban lascivamente por el cuerpo de Shyriu, mientras las mujeres del restaurante estaban igual que los hombres.

Unas horas después salieron tranquilamente del restaurante para regresar a casa, pero como dicen por hay siempre hay un pendejo que quiere arruinar el momento de paz de alguien.

Bueno asi fue un pendejo muy pero muy pendejo se acerco a Shyriu y se le insinuo y gohan no se lo tomo bien "oye hombre te aconsejo que por tu salud te alejes o terminaras en el hospital." Declaro gohan al sujeto el cual se burlo de gohan y lo ignoro ya que pretendía manosear a Shyriu, gohan en un mili segundo apareció frente al hombre tomándole la muñeca y infligiendo fuerza el hombre se aterro al ver la mirada de hielo que le dio gohan "bien espero que tu seguro medico cubra, que tengas todos los huesos rotos." Exclamo gohan infligiendo un poco de su infinito poder rompiendo no solo la muñeca del hombre si no que todo el brazo, seguidamente le dio un golpe que mando al hombre a estrellarse y derrumbar un muro.

Después de la golpiza legendaria propinada por gohan, tomo la mano de Shyriu para regresar a casa ya que estaba por caer la noche, ya los dos llegando a la casa de gohan, el chico le dijo a Shyriu que subiera ya que le tenia una enorme sorpresa.

Gohan subió unos minutos después, con una gran bolsa de regalo, gohan entro a su habitación donde Shyriu, le esperaba pacientemente "bien no quiero que hagas trampa cierra los ojos y repito no hagas trampa." Decía gohan jugando con Shyriu, gohan saco la bolsa detrás de su espalda y se la puso frente a Shyriu "bien ya puedes abrirlos." Exclamo gohan Shyriu abrió los ojos y vio una gran bolsa frente a ella, "que es cariño." Pregunto la peli plateada "si te digo no seria sorpresa, ábrelo y veras." Exclamo gohan mientras Shyriu abrió la bolsa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Se preguntaran cual fue esa razón, sencillo Shyriu frente a ella tenia las espadas que ella vio aquella tienda "no se que decir no debiste hacerlo amor." Exclamo feliz Shyriu "oye nada me hace mas feliz a mi que todas ustedes sean felices y que te parece." Pregunto gohan "esto es lo mas hermoso que alguien me haya regalado ahora yo te regalare algo importante para mi cierra los ojos." Pidió Shyriu asiendo que gohan cerrara los ojos.

Inicio del Lemon.

Shyriu en ese momento se despojó de su vestimenta dejando revelar su ropa interior blanca, unas bragas que se apegaban bien al trasero de Shyriu y un sostén del mismo color, que con mucho esfuerzo cubrían eso hermoso pechos copa doble D.

Rápidamente Shyriu se abalanzo sobre gohan y rápidamente lo beso eso hizo que gohan abriera los ojos por el asombro, y al abrir los ojos vio a Shyriu en prendas menores, "ya no puedo contenerlo mas gohan, quiero que me tomes ya no encuentro formas de demostrar mi amor por ti que entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti." Exclamo Shyriu con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro "estas segura de eso." Pregunto gohan igual de sonrojado que Shyriu "si muy segura." Respondio Shyriu quitando de un tirón la camisa de gohan, dejando a la vista el torso bien forma de gohan.

Eso fue suficiente para que el instinto sayajin de gohan se apoderara de el y besara a Shyriu y continuamente cargarla para recostarla en la cama, todo eso sin romper aquel beso, que se convirtió en una guerra dentro de las bocas de ambos.

Mientras se besaban Shyriu sentía todos los musculos del cuerpo de gohan, ella entre mas tocaba mas se prendia en un extasis enorme pero la bomba que detono todo, fue cuando gohan puso sus manos en su cintura, el tacto hecho por las manos de gohan, transmitió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Shyriu, dándole un nuevo nivel en su extasis, ella se desespero y de un tiron se quito el sostén asiendo que sus pechos rebotaran asiendo aquel mítico boing, seguidamente tiro el sostén a quien sabe donde.

En un momento tomo las manos de gohan y se las llevo a sus pechos, "haz conmigo lo que quieras gohan, estos son todos tuyos." Exclamo Shyriu mientras ponía las manos de gohan en sus pechos, "por cami son grandes, firmes y muy suaves." Exclamo gohan asiendo sonrojar mas a Shyriu, la cual estaba en un éxtasis enorme "siiii masajéalos asi." Exclamo en un gran extasis Shyriu desesperándose otra vez, quitando las prendas inferiores de gohan.

Ella al quitar aquellas prendas, vio la gran virilidad de gohan "por todos los dragones es enorme." Exclamo impresionada Shyriu mientras comenzaba a masajear el erecto miembro de gohan, ahora fue el turno del demi sayan de sentir una corriente eléctrica correr su cuerpo, ya que es primera vez que una chica le asia algo como eso.

Pero su sorpresa fue mas grande cuando Shyriu comenzó a probar el sabor del miembro de gohan, "sabe delicioso." Exclamo muy excitada Shyriu, mientras engullía con gran deseo el miembro de gohan, en estos momentos gohan se encontraba en el los cielos, ya que la sensación que le daba el roce de la lengua de Shyriu en su pene, era increíble.

Shyriu pretendía aumentar el extasis de su novio, puso el miembro del gohan entre sus pechos y comenzó a moverlos de arriba a majo masajeándolo, mientras ella seguía degustándolo.

Luego de un rato mas, Shyriu sentía los espasmos en el pene de gohan dando a entender que estaba por venirse "Shyriu…y…ya…no…no…agu…aguan…aguanto…mas." Exclamo gohan con mucha dificultad por el extasis en el que se encontraba.

Shyriu en vez de detenerse, aumento la velocidad para que gohan en unos minutos mas soltara su primera descarga en la boca de Shyriu, ella no desperdicio nada ya que se trago todo, "sabe muy bien." Decía Shyriu para si misma "no veo justo que solo tu disfrutes de esto." Declaro gohan, el cual no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que gohan la cargo y recostó en la cama.

Rápidamente despojo a Shyriu de su única prenda que tenia, gohan tenia una vista enorme de la intimidad de Shyriu la cual estaba muy bien cuidada y por el olor de los jugos de Shyriu el instinto sayajin de el tomo las riendas y comenzó a degustar la intimidad de Shyriu, la cual arqueo su espalda por el enorme placer que sentía, en ese momento.

Gohan para incrementar el extasis de Shyriu fue masajear y pellizcar con delicadeza los pezones de Shyriu la cual solo podía disfrutar la enorme sensación de extasis que estaba recibiendo.

Minutos mas tarde Shyriu estaba por correrse "ya no puedooo, maaaaaas." Exclamo en un grito Shyriu corriéndose por primera vez en la noche.

Gohan degusto por un momento los jugos de Shyriu "además de hermosa eres deliciosa." Exclamo gohan siendo dominado por su instinto sayajin "ya no lo soporto mas, hazme tuya rápido." Pidio Shyriu irguiendo su trasero para que gohan la penetrara, gohan se acercó y puso la punta de su miembro en la vagina de Shyriu y comenzó a introducirlo con cuidado ya que era la primera vez de Shyriu, pero le sorprendio que Shyriu no hiciera ningún gesto de dolor "no te dolio." Pregunto gohan "he pasado por entrenamientos muy dolorosos, esto no me dolió, si no que me dio una enorme sensación de placer puedes comenzar a moverte." Respondio Shyriu con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Gohan como niño inocente, obedeció y comenzó a embestir la intimidad de Shyriu llenándola mas de placer "sii…mas…rápido." Pidió Shyriu mientras gohan aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas en Shyriu dándole mas placer que antes.

Shyriu en un momento tomo la iniciativa y tumbo a gohan mientras Shyriu permanecía sobre gohan, rápidamente Shyriu comenzó a cabalgar a gohan, haciendo que las montañas que tenia por pechos se balancearan de arriba abajo, en el vaivén de sus estocadas, gohan se irguió un poco y tomo uno de los pechos de Shyriu, mientras degustaba el otro, Shyriu se encontraba en un extasis celestial.

Momentos después, gohan volteo a Shyriu ahora gohan quedando sobre ella, mientras seguía penetrándola, mientras también masajeaba y degustaba los pechos de Shyriu "ya..noo pue…do mas." Exclamo gohan "yo.. tampoco… vengámonos juntos." Pidió Shyriu.

Asi gohan incremento la velocidad de las estocadas, en Shyriu viniéndose los dos al mismo tiempo, para quedar acostados al lado del otro.

Fin del Lemon.

Momentos después se ducharon y volvieron a acostarse en la cama, mientras era abrazado rápidamente por Shyriu "creo que en unos meses tendremos problemas." Exclamo gohan "yo no le veo problema, en traer al mundo a tu hijo o hija, me haría muy feliz ser la madre del fruto entre mi amor y el tuyo." Exclamo Shyriu mientras besaba a gohan y este correspondía al beso, mientras pegaba mas a el a Shyriu y ambos caían en los brazos de Morfeo.

Bien espero y este capitulo les guste ya que me esforcé en hacerlo, si asi como lo vieron Shyriu será la madre de Pan quiero que en los comentarios quien quieren que sea la siguente que gohan se estrene.

Después de este capitulo comienza la saga de champa que tendrá varios cambios en los participantes, los cuales serán por parte del equipo de bills, serán gohan, goku, vegeta, piccolo y monaka y del lado de champa los mismos en este torneo gohan va a ser el mas fuerte y el primero en alcanzar en super sayajin blanco, ya que lo necesitaran cuando se enfrenten contra black.

Bueno antes de irme chequence las historias de mi amigo alucard77 son muy buenas historias, ahora si después del mega espoiler que les di me despido y recuerden el harem es bueno esta medicamente comprobado.

Capitulo15: comienza el torneo por la buena comida.


	15. Chapter 15

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Les traigo este capitulo ya que acabo de leer el nuevo capitulo de una de mis historias favoritas, ese capitulo me inspiro para hacer el mio, asi que prepárense ya que empieza una saga importante el torneo entre universos, para después hacer los capítulos de la saga nueva la cual esta jodidamente epica, si la de black goku, ahora si comencemos.

Capitulo15: Comienza el torneo universal Gohan vs Botamo.

Pasaron unos días desde que gohan y Shyriu tuvieron una noche salvaje y si Shyriu quedo embarazada y que decir las demás novias del demi sayajin lo obligaron a tener sexo con todas, asi que fueron dos días en las que gohan fue usado como una sex machin, pero la que mas disfruto eso fue Ryofu ella monto a gohan, como si este fuese un toro mecanico, dejando al guerrero mas poderoso del universo, traumatizado ya que gohan tenia crucifijo y biblia en mano, espantándole los demonios a Ryofu.

Pero hasta el momento la única chica embarazada en el harem de gohan era Shyriu la cual estaba sumamente feliz de traer al mundo al retoño del sayajin, la peli plateada soñaba con quien se parecería el pequeño o pequeñas y que nombres ponerle, pero para eso faltaban nueve meses mas y ahora los universos seis y siete se preparaban para el comienzo del torneo entre universos.

En la corporación capsula se encontraban todos los que irían al planeta sin nombre lugar donde se disputaría el destino de la tierra, gohan, goku y vegeta tenían un aspecto diferente, los tres guerreros pasaron tres días en la habitación del tiempo ganando un nivel de poder sin precedentes, pero goku y vegeta no tenían idea, de que gohan se guardaba algo muy importante algo que les daría una gran sorpresa.

Gohan tenia una complexión muscular mas notoria y definida, mientras que goku y vegeta parecía que eran mas jóvenes, lo cual era cierto ya que el entrenamiento del nivel super sayajin, del estado de dios, los hacían ver mas jóvenes.

Ahora esperaban al ultimo guerrero que igualaría las cargas, ya que bills decía que ese guerrero era tan poderoso, que fue el primero en lograr vencerlo.

Cuando dicho guerrero apareció se llevaron una decepción total, ya que era un sujeto mas bajo que krillin, tenia un cuerpo escuálido, bueno una apariencia ridícula.

Al viaje irían todos, las novias de gohan incluyendo a Ryubi la cual todavía no es novia del mencionado pero, la chica de lentes esta a punto de caer a los pies de gohan, ya que el chico le mostro su inteligencia a la chica lo cual dejo impresionada a la inocente chica.

Ryubi se enamoró de gohan la cual no le decía nada ya que sabia que el chico era novio de su ídolo a seguir, gohan era novio de kanu la cual es la mas bella chica de todo seito, pero Ryubi no sabia que gohan tenia una relación abierta con otras seis chicas.

Wiss dio unos toques con el bastón el suelo asiendo que apareciera un cubo encapsulando a todos "bien están todos, si es asi pónganse cómodos que partiremos cuanto antes." Exclamo wiss con lo cual recibió un hai en respuesta, "bien quiero que todos ustedes lo den todo en sus combates, quiero ganar esas super esferas." Proclamo bills soltando una risa maliciosa, lo cual llamo la atención de bulma pero lo dejo pasar por el momento.

Cinco horas de viaje después todos llegaron al planeta sin nombre lugar donde se llevaría el torneo entre universos, pero todos devian pasar una prueba de coeficiente intelectual la nota minima para participar en el torneo era, de cincuenta puntos, el que sacara menos de eso no participaría, en las bancas estaban gohan, goku, vegeta, boo y monaka.

N/A: se que dije que estaría piccoro, no lo puse porque quería dejar canon que gohan peleara dos veces ya que boo tiene que hacer la prueba para que se quede dormido y sea descalificado, no me malentiendan me encanta piccoro pero tendrá mas importancia en la saga de black goku, ya que tengo planeado algo épico.

Todos los representantes de ambos universos se encontraron en el lugar de clasificación, el único guerrero que llamaba la atención era Hit, el cual mostraba un aura de intriga, ya que se preguntaban que tan fuerte seria.

La prueba escrita termino, como de costumbre gohan saco todos los puntos, vegeta un ochenta porciento, goku el cincuenta por ciento y boo se quedo dormido "bueno como el participante llamado boo se durmió durante la prueba queda descalificado por lo tanto uno de los integrantes del equipo del universo siete tendrá una pelea de mas." Declaro el encargado que era el referi.

Luego de que escogieran a gohan como el guerrero que tendrá un pelea de mas ya que gohan era el que tenia mas poder y resistencia que goku y vegeta, bills estaba tranquilo ya que conocía de primera mano el poder del chico y tenia una enorme confianza en el joven.

Mientras que del lado del universo seis, vados la acompañante de champa no paraba de lanzarle ojitos a gohan, el cual se ponía muy nervioso, ya que sentía muchos instintos asesinos cerca suyo.

Luego del incomodo momento para gohan y después del mas gracio himno jamas escuchado por todos, el torneo estaba por dar inicio el referi estaban en el centro del cuadrilátero y con micrófono en mano, se preparo "bienvenido sean todos al torneo entre el universo seis y siete como sabran, en cada universos hay cinco guerreros representado su universo, el dios que se quede sin guerreros perderá el torneo, mientras el otro perderá, ahora quiero que vengan al cuadrilátero, los primeros dos participantes, representando al dios champa del universo seis, estaba botamo y representado al dios bills del universo siete esta son gohan, ambos guerreros vengan al cuadrilátero para empezar el combate." Declaro el referi.

Gohan en su lado daba algunos estiramientos y tronaba algunos huesos para comenzar con el combate, y en un segundo apareció en el cuadrilátero, momentos después con ruidos estruendosos apareció Botamo el cual era un ser de color amarillo de gran tamaño, al cual todo el mundo le bautizo como el huini poo de dragon ball.

En el lugar de los espectadores se encontraban las novias de gohan hechandole porras "vamos gohan vence a esa bola de bolos." Gritaba animadamene Ryofu, siendo secundada por las demás "si muéstrale tu fuerza gohan." Gritaba también animadamente Kanu, cosa que era nuevo en la personalidad de la chica ya que siempre fue alguien seria, "gohan aplástalo hazlo girar por todos lados." Grito también una animada Ryomu cosa que también dejo sorprendidos a todos, ya que también era conocida por ser una chica jodidamente seria, "si gohan as sentir feliz a la madre, de tu hija." Grito animadamente Shyriu eso si saco de onda a milk ya que ella no sabia que la peli plateada estaba embarazada "no pude ser soy abuela y tan joven que estoy." Exclamo avergonzada milk, ya que recibió muy bien la noticia de que era abuela.

Mientras en el cuadrilátero estaba gohan, el cual quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese momento, ya que se sentía muy avergonzado, ya que todo lo dijeron en voz alta.

Luego del otro vergonzoso momento para el demi sayajin el combate estaba a punto de dar inicio "bien contendientes listos, si es asi, que el primer combate del torneo de inicio." Proclamo el referi.

Ambos combatientes se encontraban mirándose seriamente, botamo mostraba una mirada despectiva hacia gohan, mientras este mantenía una mirada seria pero relajada al ser de gran tamaño.

Rápidamente gohan se abalanzo contra botamo soltando un golpe que se undio en el estomago de botamo "jejeje mi cuerpo es muy flexible por lo que tus golpes no me harán ningún rasguños." Declaro botamo mientras intentaba darle un golpe a gohan, el cual esquivo con su velocidad "pero si tu atacas con esos movimientos tan lentos y ridículos, no paro de pensar que eres medio tonto." Declaro gohan asiendo enojar a botamo, el cual se enojo y se comprimió en enorme bola, comenzando a girar rápidamente contra gohan.

Gohan esquivo fácilmente el ataque de botamo, pero este rápidamente volvió al ataque conectando un golpe mientras se mantenía rodando, el golpe fue medio fuerte ya que pudo tumbar gohan, el cual se recupero rápidamente para evadir otra tacleada de botamo, gohan tomo la oportunidad para atacar.

Moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa gohan conecto una potente patada, que freno en seco a botamo, para seguidamente darle un doble golpe, para incrustarlo un poco en el cuadrilátero, botamo salio disparado aun en forma de bola contra gohan dándole una fuerte tacleada, que lo impulso en el aire, botamo pretendía continuar con su ataque pero no contaba que gohan se moviera mas rápido, que el y apareciera en el suelo preparando un kamehameha, el cual disparo cuando botamo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que no pudiese evadirlo, el ataque de gohan dio de lleno, pero no surtio mucho efecto en botamo.

Botamo volvió a abalanzarse en su forma de bola contra gohan, el cual solto una sonrisa de confianza, a centímetros de gohan este desapareció y reapareció tras botamo, tomando rápidamente de las piernas, frenando en pleno giro.

Gohan hizo uso de su fuerza inhumana y lanzo fuera del cuadrilátero a botamo dándole la primera victoria al equipo de bills, asiendo enfurecer mucho a Champa.

En el palco del universo seis se encontraba un irritado Champa ya que perdieron el primer combate, "frost prepárate es tu turno, para pelear." Demando Champa enviando a Frost a la batalla.

Hasta aquí queda este capitulo, es corto ya que es el inicio de la saga el siguiente sera mas largo y con mucha acción, ya que gohan ira con todo contra Frost, ya que hice que gohan detestara con todo su ser la raza de frízer y Frost sera la victima en la cual gohan sacara todas sus frustraciones.

También si se darán cuenta planeo integrar al harem de gohan a la bellizima vados espero, que esta idea les guste mucho, ya que es algo que tenia pensado mucho tiempo.

Ahora si el capitulo llego a su fin y espero les guste.

Capitulo16: La trampa de Frost.


	16. Chapter 16

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Como están mis criaturitas del bosque amantes del harem, espero estén muy bien solo les aviso que para que sientan el capitulo mas intenso les sugiero que lo lean escuchando la música de batalla de dragon ball z para que el ambiente sea mas agradable sin mas el capitulo.

Capitulo16: La Trampa de Frost.

La primera pelea del torneo entre el universo seis y siete termino dando como ganador a gohan miembro del equipo de bills dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo ahora champa se encontraba furioso ya que perdieron el primer combate del torneo.

Champa el dios de la destrucción del sexto universo estaba furioso por la perdida del primer combate, "frost es tu turno ve a pelear." Ordeno champa al emperador del universo seis "señor champa debe tranquilizarse." Aconsejaba vados al rechoncho dios.

En el cuadrilátero se encontraba gohan esperando a su siguiente oponente en el torneo, de un momento a otro su oponente hizo acto de presencia y gohan con solo ver a frost, su ira comenzaba a incrementarse poco a poco, ya que el joven sayajin detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con la raza del los demonios del frio.

Gohan y frost estaban frente a frente gohan tenia una mirada gélida mientras frost una simple mirada seria "bien que comience el segundo combate del torneo." Declaro el referi.

Frost pretendía mostrar amabilidad tendiéndole la mano a gohan, este tomo extraño ese gesto por parte de frost, gohan accedió a darle la mano.

En el momento en que gohan le dio la mano a frost rápidamente se la apretó doblegando en un dolor enorme a frost "venimos apalear no a aparentar amistad." Declaro gohan tratando de soltar un golpe que frost pudo evadir aun con dolor en su muñeca.

Rápidamente frost olvido dicho dolor y arremetió contra gohan, pero este evadía todos los golpes de frost sin ningún tipo de dificultad, gohan tomo ambos brazos de frost para luego lanzarlo hacia arriba.

Gohan rápidamente apareció frente a frost plantándole una fuerte patada al demonio del frio incrustándolo en el cuadrilátero, gohan descendía posicionándose algo apartado de frost.

Frost se levanto con varias heridas en su cuerpo rápidamente frost aumento mas su poder y volvió a arremeter contra gohan, esta vez la pelea estaba mas nivelada ya que asia que gohan se esforzara un poco para defenderse, en un momento frost pudo darle una patada a gohan tumbándolo en el suelo.

Frost se quedo en su lugar viendo a gohan "que te parecio eso." Exclamo frost orgulloso por su proeza "eso es todo lo que tienes, déjame decirte que solo me haces cosquillas en el cuerpo te recomiendo que te transformes si no esto terminara rápido y antes de sacarte del combate planeo hacerte sufrir un poco." Declaro gohan sorprendiendo a frost "bien me transformare si tanto deseas perder raaaaaaaaa." Rugio al final frost mientras se envolvía en un aura morada que empezaba a hacer temblar todo el planeta.

En el lugar de los espectadores las chicas de gohan veian la pelea expectantes ya que era una pelea emocionante "si gohan, gánale a ese monstruo." Gritaba Ryofu mientras le echaba porras a gohan "si gohan demuéstrale tu poder." Gritaba también una emocionada kanu y asi siguieron las porras para gohan.

En el cuadrilátero estaba gohan observando a frost en su tercera forma la cual era idéntica a la tercera forma de frízer, cuando frost llego a esa transformación la ira de gohan aumenta de a poco, rápidamente frost le dio una patada en el pecho a gohan, la patada fue tan fuerte como para tumbar a gohan y hacer que se arrastrara en el suelo "que te parecio eso." Exclamo frost a gohan el cual se reincorporo rápidamente "ese es tu poder, que pena no es suficiente." Exclamo gohan transformándose en super sayajin, desbordando una cantidad de poder increíble, en esos momentos los que conocían a gohan mas a goku y vegeta, podían sentir que gohan era igual de fuerte que un super sayajin 3, eso dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

Rápidamente gohan se abalanzo contra frost y este entro en pánico y rápidamente accedió a su ultima transformación, ese acto hizo que gohan se detuviese "aumentaste tu poder aun asi no es suficiente." Declaro gohan mientras desaparecia del cuadrilátero al igual que frost.

En un segundo solo se escuchaban las ondas de choque, que se producían al contacto de esos brutales golpes, rápidamente gohan y frost aparecieron en el aire, gohan avía enterrado un golpe en el abdomen de frost para después darle una pata que mando a frost a volar mas alto, en el aire.

En un parpadeo gohan apareció sobre frost dándole otra patada a frost en la espalda para mandar a frost a estrellarse duramente en el suelo.

Gohan descendía con calma al piso del cuadrilátero, cuando frost quiso mandarlo a volar con una onda de choque , pero eso aduras penas movio a frost, gohan le regreso el ataque, gohan creo otra onda de choque que mando a bolar a frost hasta la barrera protectora que había puesto vados.

Gohan se mantenía firme en el cuadrilátero viendo la impotencia de frost al intentar acertarle un golpe a gohan "vamos se que puedes hacer mas que eso, pelea con todo lo que tengas, has de esta pelea interesante." Declaro gohan asiendo enfurecer a frost "hare que te tragues tus palabras raaaaaaaaa." Rugio frost mientras era cubierto por un aura morada, rápidamente la masa muscular de frost aumentaba mas y mas, "baya ahora si que su poder esta aumentando un poco." Decía para si mismo gohan el cual esperaba pacientemente que frost llegara a su cien por ciento de poder.

Donde estaba frost este se soltado un brillo rojo de sus ojos mientras su poder aun seguía aumentando, rápidamente hubo un estallido de luz enorme que afecto a algunos de los presentes.

En el lugar se podía ver a frost en su cien por ciento de poder, frost tenia una masa muscular mas notoria, también estaba esa aura purpura que lo rodeaba mientras expulsaba destellos eléctricos rojos, "bien prepárate porque ahora voy con todo." Declaro frost mientras desaparecia de donde se encontraba.

Donde estaba gohan, este esbozo una sonrisa ya que sabia de ante mano por donde saldría frost, pero pretendía ver que tan fuerte era en ese estado, rápidamente gohan sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda el cual pudo tumbarlo, frost tomo la pierna de gohan y lo lanzo por los aires, frost detuvo el trayecto de gohan dándole un fuerte doble golpe a gohan enviándolo a rebotar en el cuadrilátero, frost aprovecho la oportunidad para darle otro doble golpe a gohan para dejarlo tumbado en el suelo, frost se detuvo a una distancia segura de gohan "estas satisfecho fanfarrón." Declaro frost mientras se cruzaba de brazos "jhmm eso es todo lo que puedes hacer." Declaro gohan reincorporándose como si nada "bien ahora es mi turno de atacar." Declaro gohan moviéndose con su velocidad posicionándose tras frost, el cual en cámara lenta volteo donde estaba gohan, lo cual era tarde ya que gohan le propino un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a frost encorvándolo del dolor, gohan rápidamente lo tomo de la cabeza y lo estampo sin piedad alguna en el suelo.

Gohan se aparto de frost un poco y se agacho para estar a la altura de frost el cual estaba tratando de levantarse "vamos no puedes hacer mas." Exclamo gohan decepcionado de su oponente, frost rápidamente solto un golpe que gohan detuvo sin problemas pero, ese era el plan del tirano, en el momento que gohan atrapo el golpe comenzó a sentirse raro su vista se tornaba borrosa.

Frost esbozo una sonrisa creyendo que tenia donde quería a gohan, pero se equivoco ya que gohan pudo evadir el golpe de frost, para darle un golpe con toda su fuerza para sacarlo del cuadrilátero y darle la segunda victoria al equipo de bills gohan se acerco al referi "voy a ser mi turno en el torneo puedo pelear otra vez cierto." Pregunto gohan al referi "claro ya que no fuiste derrotado y estas cediendo el puesto, puedes pelear cuando lo desees." Le respondio el referi a gohan.

Gohan fue al palco donde se encontraban su padre y amigos y en lo que llego gohan se desmayo, alertando a todos.

Rápidamente bills y wiss examinaron a gohan y encontraron la trampa que frost pretendía vencer a gohan, pero como este se las arreglo para ganar, lo dejaron pasar.

Luego de que le dieran un antídoto a gohan este se reincorporo "bien padre es tu turno." Exclamo gohan dándole el turno a su padre el cual asintió y fue al cuadrilátero.

Donde estaba tumbado fros hit, se acercaba con sus manos en el bolsillo mientras frost se preparaba para cualquier cosa, pero con la habilidad de hit de detener el tiempo pudo darle un golpe en una zona vital a frost dejándolo noqueado.

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo espero les guste ya que me esforcé mucho para hacerlo y si esperaban que gohan perdiera contra frost, siento a los que esperaban eso, pero creo que me quedo bien la pelea contra frost, por hoy es todo, se despide su amigo gokusayayin9 (Ulises Vasquez).

Capitulo17: Goku vs Mageta.


	17. Chapter 17

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno lo prometido es entendido aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que han llegado a adorar espero les guste el capitulo.

Capitulo17: Goku vs Mageta.

Anteriormente gohan logro imponerse con la victoria contra frost gohan consiguió la victoria incluso bajo el efecto del veneno que tenia en un aguijón el emperador del sexto universo, gohan concentro toda su fuerza dándole un fuerte golpe sacando a frost del cuadrilátero y dándole al victoria al equipo de bills el dios de la destrucción, del séptimo universos, ahora era el turno de pelear de goku, sera capas de vencer al tanque de guerra del equipo de champa averígüenlo ahora.

El tercer combate del torneo universal estaba por comenzar y en el centro del cuadrilátero se encontraba goku encarando a mageta, pero antes de que comenzara el combate vados hizo una barrera extra rodeando el cuadrilátero ya que la cantidad de calor y de gases que expulsa el robot, puede ser muy peligroso para todos.

En el centro estaba el referi el cual nomas dar inicio a la pelea se elevaría hasta donde la temperatura y gases no lo alcanzaran "bien que el tercer combate del torneo que de inicio ahora." Decreto el referi elevándose para estar seguro.

Goku observaba al enorme robot, frente suyo el cual se mantenía en un silencio total, hasta que se dispuso a hablar "humano no podras vencerme, es mejor rendirte tienes pocas probabilidades de salir vencedor." Exclamaba el robot en una manera mecánica a goku, "no me voy a dar por vencido, adelante comencemos con la pelea." Declaro goku poniéndose en posición de combate.

Mageta comenzaba a expulsar un brillo naranja, dando a entender que estaba aumentado la temperatura del lugar, mageta seguía tornándose naranja hasta que expulso vapor, pero este vapor era infernalmente caliente, tan caliente que goku comenzaba a sentir, dicho calor goku se lanzo contra mageta dándole una fuerte combinación de golpes, los cuales casi no afectaban al robot, mageta tomo la ofensiva dándole un fuerte golpe con su brazo, tumbando a goku para que se arrastrara unos metros en el suelo, para levantarse rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en el palco donde se encontraban los combatientes del equipo del séptimo universo, acompañados por su dios y maestro los cuales miraban la pelea de goku "mi padre no la tendrá nada fácil." Exclamo gohan viendo que su padre estaba en un gran predicamento, "puede que tengas razón, pero es kakaroto el sabrá como salir de eso." Declaro vegeta asiendo asentir a gohan para seguir viendo la batalla.

De regreso en el campo de batalla, goku se volvió a lanzar contra mageta pero ahora con mucha mas fuerza pero teniendo el mismo resultado, ya que dichos golpes no afectaban casi nada a mageta, el robot dio un fuerte golpe a goku mandándolo a volar por los aires, mageta apareció sobre goku sembrandole otro fuerte golpe a goku estrellándolo duramente en el cuadrilátero.

Mageta que veía tranquilo al agujero que dejo goku, no se percataba que dicho cuadrilátero estaba temblando bruscamente, para generar una fuerte explosión revelando a goku transformado en super sayajin, el cual rápidamente dio un fuerte golpe contra mageta, pero el resultado era el mismo mageta atrapo ambos brazos de goku, para lanzarlo contra la barrera que hizo vados, haciendo que goku rebotase bruscamente, mageta se puso sobre goku propinándole una fuerte patada, que estampo duramente a goku contra el suelo.

Mageta aterrizo cerca de goku, para caer en la trampa de este ya que goku se levanto rápidamente dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza a mageta consiguiendo contundentemente mandar a mageta a estrellarse contra la barrera de vados, goku no se detuvo y rápidamente se puso debajo de mageta dándole una fuerte doble patada, para mandar a mageta a volar por los aires, goku rápidamente preparo un kamehameha, el cual todos creerían que se lo lanzaría de donde esta, pero no fue asi ya que goku desapareció y reapareció sobre mageta soltando el kamehameha dándole directamente a mageta, para estrellarlo en el cuadrilátero y crear una fuerte explosión.

Con los demás amigos de gohan todos veian que goku tenia bastantes dificultades para vencer a mageta, "parece que papa no la tiene muy fácil." Exclamo goten "ganara es tu padre siempre logra ganar sus peleas." Expreso milk a su hijo menor, los demás amigos del guerrero veian la pelea con ese toque de nerviosismo, "creen que el padre de gohan pierda." Exclamo kanu a las demás, "no ganara, es el padre de gohan es quien le enseño a pelear dudo mucho que pierda." Respondio Shiryu viendo la pelea, "pero si tiene una gran desventaja." Declaro ryofu y en eso todas las demás asintieron, "pero ganara se puede ver que el padre de gohan, ganara de una u otra forma." Exclamo ryomu concentrado en la pelea, mientras las restantes veian todo con mucha atención.

De regreso en el cuadrilátero el humo del kamehameha de goku se disipó y vio a mageta de pie casi intacto, "baya parece que tendre que ir mas enserio." Exclamo goku transformándose en super sayajin 2, para tener mas ventaja contra mageta goku intento despistar al robot lanzándole barias bolas de energía, mageta respondio igual disparando barias bolas de energía de color rojo contra las de goku generando lo que goku planeto.

Con la su velocidad rápidamente se puso frente a mageta dispuesto a soltarle un golpe, pero mageta le respondio al golpe, ambos golpes colisionaron entre si aplanando un poco el centro del cuadrilátero, ambos se enfrascaron en una andada de golpes y patadas, que no llevaban a ninguno de los dos a ningún lado, goku aparto a mageta de el con una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar y estrellarse contra la barrera de vados, pero con dicha patada goku también salio volando y chocando también contra la berrera de vados, goku disparo rápidamente un kamehameha contra mageta, pero el robot también disparo una fuerte ataque de energía a colisionar contra el kamehameha de goku generando una fuerte onda de choque que termino agrietando todo el cuadrilátero y también la barrera de vados, goku encendió su aura para darle mas poder a su kamehameha, empezando a ganar terreno, pero a mageta los ojos se pusieron de color rojo incrementando mas su poder y igualando el choque de poderes, de repente los ataques estallaron simultáneamente destrozando la barrera de vados y parte del cuadrilátero, lanzando escombros por todos lados.

Gohan se movio rápidamente para desviar los fragmentos de la barrera de vados para que no les cayera a nadie, gohan atrapo el ultimo fragmento de la barrera y la lanzo lejos, para luego ver la pelea entre mageta y su padre.

El referi no podía estar mas atonito, el podía ver que goku aparentaba haber perdido, el combate pero para suerte de goku este estaba parado sobre un pedazo de baldosa del cuadrilátero, goku dio un salto y regreso al cuadrilátero y vio a mageta el cual seguía sin tener casi ningún daño, y goku si mostraba heridas en su cuerpo, "rayos eres un robot estúpidamente fuerte." Exclamo goku a mageta, pero una palabra en esa oración de goku le afecto bastante a mageta, ya que causo una leve explosión en su cerebro tumbándolo para irónicamente caer fuera del cuadrilátero, ese acto produjo la típica caída de anime en todos los espectadores, goku regreso a su estado base y se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, "que paso." Pregunto goku sin entender porque mageta se callo fuera del cuadrilátero, "el participante mageta queda eliminado del torneo, asi que la victoria se la lleva goku del equipo del dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo, participante goku seguirá peleando o sedera su turno." Pregunto el referi, "si voy a ceder mi turno, la pelea me fatigo un poco, le dare el turno a vegeta." Exclamo goku cediendo el turno a vegeta el cual estaba complacido por pelear.

Pero eso sera la próxima que puede que lo suba mañana pero todo depende de cuantos comentarios tenga este capitulo, sin mas me despido aquí su amigo gokusayayin9 y que viva el harem.

Capitulo18: vegeta Vs kabe y Hit.


	18. Chapter 18

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Hola hola criaturitas del bosque estoy de regreso con esta historia que tanto adoran y como pago por su espera les tengo un regalo y ese es un doble capitulo lo que hare que en este mismo capitulo hayan dos el de la pelea de vegeta contra kabe y hit y el capitulo de goku contra hit, para dejar el capitulo final del torneo con la pelea de gohan contra hit capitulo donde les tengo preparado una sorpresa, por eso ese capitulo no tendrá nombre para que dicha sorpresa les caiga sin aviso ahora comencemos con los capítulos.

Capitulo18: Vegeta Vs kabe y Hit.

En el cuadrilátero ya se encontraba vegeta de brazos cruzados esperando a su oponente y percibiendo su ki, todo decía que kabe es un sayajin, y vegeta esta ansioso de ver el poder de dicho sayajin.

En el área de equipo del dios del sexto universo champa, este les estaba gritando a todos los guerreros por ser débiles, "vados dijiste que conseguirías guerreros fuertes, pero solo conseguiste puras basuras, una enorme bola amarilla inútil, un maldito tramposo que puso en ridículo mi reputación, un robot con complejos de personalidad, tienes algo que decir por esto vados." Gritaba el dios rechoncho, "hay pobre de mi." Se lamentaba falsamente la bella mujer de piel azul, ya que en lo único que piensa la maestra del dios es en gohan, con lo cual le importaba poco o nada el berrinche de champa.

Champa se dirigio a kabe, espero que ganes entendido niño, no quiero otro fracaso de los guerreros de mi universo, fue lo suficientemente claro." Declaro champa kabe asintió en confirmación por lo dicho por el dios rechoncho.

Lo de una exasperante espera para vegeta por fin hizo acto de presencia kabe en el cuadrilátero, "se perfectamente que eres un sayajin y quiero que me muestres tu poder como tal." Declaro vegeta al sayajin del sexto universo el cual veía a vegeta demasiado intimidante, "si señor hare lo mejor que pueda." Exclamo kabe haciendo una reverencia, "bien que el combate de inicio." Decreto el referi.

Kabe se abalanzo contra vegeta rápidamente soltando golpes y patadas con mucha fuerza pero vegeta los bloqueaba sin muchos problemas, hasta que kabe pudo darle a vegeta un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a vegeta, del cual salio disparada una fuerte ráfaga de aire, kabe seguía atacando a vegeta repetidas veces, esta que vegeta atrapo el ultimo golpe de kabe par poder darle una patada en la mandíbula a kabe suspendiéndolo en el aire, pero rápidamente se recupero para caer de pie.

Vegeta lanzo un galick ho contra kabe y este sorpresivamente lanzo también un galick ho colisionando contra el de vegeta, ambos ataques se quedaron estáticos en el centro del cuadrilátero.

Con el publico todos veían que el pequeños sayajin le estaba dando pelea a vegeta, o al menos eso creían ellos, ya que vegeta simplemente estaba probando los poderes de kabe.

De regreso en la batalla vegeta y kabe cancelaron sus respectivos ataques para encarar al otro, "nada mal, nada mal ahora quiero que me muestres tu fuerza de super sayajin." Declaro vegeta, dicha declaración tomo por sorpresa a kabe el cual tenia una mirada de dificultad, "lo que pasa es que no puedo transformarme en super sayajin." Exclamo kabe decepcionado eso enfureció a vegeta, "eres un sayajin y no puedes transformarte en super sayajin eres una desgracia como sayajin de tu universo." Declaro fríamente vegeta a kabe el cual se sintió peor, "entonces podría enseñarme a transformarme." Pidió kabe con la cabeza gacha, "que dijiste." Exclamo vegeta, creando una fuerte corriente de aire y bajo a vegeta so podía ver arremolinarse estelas de polvo, "me pides que te enseñe a transformarte, eres inútil como sayajin." Grito vegeta transformándose en super sayajin.

Rápidamente vegeta solto un contundente golpe en el abdomen de kabe, el cual escupió sangre por dicho, golpe "eres débil como sayajin." Sentenciaba vegeta dándole una fuerte patada a kabe mandándolo a volar y estrellarlo en el suelo a unos metros, kabe se levanto pero vegeta se encontraba tras el y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, vegeta arremetió con fuertes golpes y patadas en la espalda a kabe, para terminar con un contundente golpe tumbando brutalmente a kabe en el suelo, "que esperas muéstrame tu poder." Sentenciaba a vegeta a un lastimado kabe, "yo no…" kabe no termino de hablar ya que vegeta le dio una fuerte patada mandándolo a volar por los aires, dicho acto se repitió numerosas veces, hiriendo mas a kabe, "yo me rind…" tampoco termino de rendirse kabe cuando vegeta lo atrapo del cuello de la armadura, "si te atreves a rendirte, matare a tus padres, a todos los demás sayajin y después por diversión destruiré tu planeta." Declaro vegeta a kabe dirigiéndole a este una mirada gélida, kabe se solto de un manotazo del agarre de vegeta, "mis padres, mi gente ni mi planeta tienen nada que ver en esto, yo no te lo perdonareeee." Grito kabe desencadenando asi la transformación.

Kabe rápidamente ataco a vegeta con golpes y patadas con gran contundencia, para después darle un fuerte golpe a vegeta mandándolo a volar, kabe rápidamente apareció sobre a vegeta dándole un fuerte golpe de martillo, incrustando a vegeta en el suelo, kabe no se detuvo ya lanzo múltiples esferas de energia contra vegeta, el cual cruzo sus brazos protegiéndose.

Vegeta solto una sonrisa, para después con un simple movimiento de su brazo destrozo todas las ráfagas de energías propinadas por kabe, el cual descendió para encarar a vegeta, pero debido que kabe se transformo en super sayajin por primera vez, regreso a su estado base, "bien esa es la base para dominar el poder del super sayajin dicha transformación se alcanza liberando toda tu furia, ahora transfórmate de nuevo." Exclamo vegeta sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, kabe concentro todo su poder y rápidamente se transformo de nuevo en super sayajin, "ahora que." Pregunto kabe.

Vegeta en un momento paso al super sayajin azul, lo cual dejo desencajado a kabe, "este es el super sayajin azul." Declaro vegeta, "super sayajin azul." Decía kabe repitiendo lo dicho por vegeta y fue en ese momento cuando sintió un enorme con un dolor indescriptible, debido a que vegeta le dio un golpe sin poder reaccionar, "recuerda este dolor, para que te hagas mas fuerte." Exclamo vegeta a kabe antes de que cayera inconsciente, el referi se acerco a revisar a kabe el cual se encontraba inconsciente, "el participante kabe esta inconsciente por lo tanto ya no puede pelear, el ganador es el participante vegeta, desea usted ceder su turno en el torneo." Pregunto al final el referi vegeta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

En el palco del equipo del dios champa, este esta echando rayos y sentellas debido en que en todo el torneo no han podido ganar un solo combate, el equipo de su hermano bills estaba limpiando el piso con su equipo, equipo que solo contaba con un guerrero pero ese guerrero era mas que suficiente para ganar, "hit es tu turno, mas te vale ganar." Decreto champa a hit, el cual no se molesto en responderle y se dirigio al cuadrilátero para pelear.

En el cuadrilátero estaba vegeta aun transformado en super sayajin azul, esperando a su contrincante, el cual llegaba con sus manos en los bolsillos restándole importancia a vegeta.

Finalmente hit hizo acto de presencia en el cuadrilátero el referi dio inicio al comienzo del combate, vegeta se preparó para pelear mientras hit seguía con sus manos en los bolsillos, de su gabardina "te recomiendo rendirte no puedes vencerme." Declaro hit de forma tranquila, "jamas ahora pelea." Declaro vegeta.

Vegeta se lanzó contra hit, mientras este activaba su habilidad de pausar el tiempo pudo darle a vegeta, varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, luego desactivo dicha habilidad mientras vegeta caia al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, mientras escupía sangre, ya que hit dio golpes certeros en los puntos vitales a vegeta causándole un daño grave, "te lo repito ríndete no puedes vencerme." Declaro hit el cual aun mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Vegeta se comenzaba a poner de pie bastante adolorido ya que los golpes propinados por hit le hicieron mucho daño y eso era visible en los gestos faciales de vegeta ya que estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, cuando por fie pudo ponerse de pie encaro a hit de nuevo, pero el aspecto actual de vegeta no le daba buena vibra a nadie, ya que vegeta se estaba limpiando un puco de sangre que caiga de la comisura de sus labios, mientras jadeaba profusamente, "aun no hemos terminado." Declaro vegeta lanzándose contra hit de nuevo, pero este igualmente activo su habilidad llamada takitobashi.

N/A: no se si se pronuncia asi, si saben háganmelo saber para el próximo capitulo se los agradecería mucho.

Con la habilidad de hit activada a este solo le tomo un golpe mas para derrotar definitivamente a vegeta, el cual cayo como costal de papas al suelo inconsciente, el referi se acerco a vegeta para revisarlo y descubrió que estaba respirando dando a entender de que estaba inconsciente, "el ganador de este combate es el participante hit representante del sexto universo." Decreto el referi.

En el palco perteneciente al dios champa este estaba bailando la macarena ya que por fin se apuntaron una victoria, "si por fin ganamos una pelea solo quedan cuatro mas y la tierra del séptimo universo sera mia." Gritaba a los cuatro vientos el dios rechoncho.

Luego de sacar a vegeta del cuadrilátero goku se acerco a jaco para preguntarle si pudo ver los movimientos de hit, "oye jaco pudiste ver los movimientos de ese sujeto." Le pregunto goku al soldado galáctico, "no lo siento." Respondio decepcionado de no ser de mucha ayuda, pero el rey galáctico tomo la palabra, "esta usando la técnica del salto del tiempo, tienes que tener cuidado ya que no sabes cuando atacara." Exclamo el pulpo verde, con eso goku se dirigió al cuadrilátero dando a entender de que el tomara el siguiente turno para pelear.

Goku entro al cuadrilátero encarando a hit, el cual aun se mantenía imperturbable "dire lo mismo deberías rendirte no podrás vencerme terminaras en el mismo estado de que el otro sujeto." Exclamo hit aun tranquilo "si eso no sucederá, ya que acabado de descubrir algo importante." Exclamo goku hasta que el referi diera el inicio a la pelea hasta que…..

Bueno aquí queda el capitulo 18 espero que les guste pero no se vayan ya que hay mas porque ahora aquí mismo, en este mismo capitulo hare el capitulo 19, para en el próximo solo centrarme en la pelea de gohan contra hit, el cual sera un capitulo mas largo puede que me tarde entre una o una semana y media para hacerlo ya que quiero que tenga una narración de la hostia para que todos ustedes flipen y que vean que puedo hacer epicidad, cuando yo quiera ahora si vamos con el otro capitulo.

Capitulo19: Hit vs Goku el Poder del Kaio – Ken.

En estos momentos goku se encuentra encarando a hit el cual nunca cambio su postura confiada, ya que creía que vencería a goku igual de fácil que a vegeta pero se llevara una enorme sorpresa.

Goku se lanzo contra hit soltando una andada de golpes que hit esquivaba fácilmente, goku dio un ultimo golpe que roso la mejilla de hit sorprendiéndolo mucho, "pero como." Se preguntaba internamente hit.

Rápidamente activo su habilidad especial para detener el tiempo y poder a atacar a goku y vencerlo rápido, pero no conto que goku predijera por donde saldría hit, ya que solto una patada a su derecha, enterrándole la bota en el pecho para poder darle un golpe que alejo a hit unos metros, ahora el asesino del sexto universo, se saco sus manos de su gabardina ya que se dio cuenta de las habilidades de goku.

Hit comenzaba a tomar una postura de combate extraña para goku, pero no pensó mucho ya que hit le llamo la atención, "como pudiste contrarrestar mi habilidad de salto en el tiempo." Pregunto hit "sencillo me fije en tu pelea con vegeta y se me ocurrió una idea de como poder neutralizar tu técnica." Respondio goku a hit, "bien en ese caso tendre que aumentar mi habilidad de 0.1 segundos a 0.2." exclamo hit preparándose para pelear.

En un momento hit volvió a activar su habilidad de salto en el tiempo, a lo cual goku no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que recibió todos los golpes de hit este se alejaba de goku, pero antes de que se alejara goku le pudo dar un buen golpe a hit tumbándolo pero hit rápidamente se puso de pie, "creo que tendre que aumentar mi poder, ya que esta empezando a ponerme en aprietos." Se decía goku a si mismo, para transformarse de un solo golpe en super sayajin azul, hit se puso de pie y se lanzo contra goku y este también se lanzo contra hit enfrascándose los dos en una anda de golpes y patadas de gran nivel.

Goku estaba haciendo que hit simplemente se defendiera pero hasta eso le estaba costando trabajo a hit, ya que la velocidad de los golpes de goku mas el tiempo de reacción que tenia podía contrarrestar bien, su habilidad de salto en el tiempo.

Hit salio volando por un golpe de goku, el cual se le fue enzima a hit, pero este reacciono y uso su habilidad y conecto un fuerte golpe en goku, el cual cayo al suelo sujetándose el pecho, ya que dicho golpe fue dirigido a esa parte del cuerpo de goku.

Goku trataba de ponerse de pie, acción que se le estaba haciendo casi imposible ya que el golpe le hizo un gran daño, "no te levantes, no puedes ganar." Declaro hit, pero goku se puso en pie de nuevo.

Hit volvió a utilizar su técnica de salto en el tiempo pero goku pudo detectarlo a tiempo y le dio un fuerte golpe a hit, derrumbándolo pesadamente en el suelo, hit se puso de pie rápidamente y volviendo a activar su habilidad antes de que goku se diese cuenta, hit le dio golpes en todos los puntos vitales para después desactivar su habilidad y que goku caiga al suelo.

Hit se dirigio al referi, "esta claro que no puedo matarlo, pero entonces detenga la…." Hit no termino de instruir al referi ya que vio a goku de pie dispuesto a pelear, "aun no además creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para mostrar una nueva técnica una que quería guardar para cuando peleara contra bills-sama." Exclamo encendiéndose violentamente en su aura comenzando a aumentar su poder de manera abrumadora, haciendo que todo el planeta sin nombre comenzara a temblar.

Hit ahora estaba mas atento a lo que haría goku a continuación, ya que solo veía como aumentaba y aumentaba su ki sin parar, en un momento goku dejo de expulsar poder y se quedo estatico en su lugar, hasta que "kaio-ken." Grito goku encendiéndose con el aura del super sayajin azul y la del kaio-ken al mismo tiempo, "que hiciste." Pregunto hit, "el kaio-ken." Respondio simplemente goku, "kaio-ken." Exclamo hit pronunciando el nombre de la técnica de goku, "si el kaio-ken es una técnica que enseño kaio-sama ase mucho, el kaio-ken es una técnica que aumenta la fuerza y velocidad del usuario de manera exponencial, pero tiene una desventaja y esa seria el desgaste que sufre el cuerpo ya que entre mas se use y se aumente la técnica se vuelve una espada de doble filo, le pudo causar mucho daño a mi oponente pero a la misma vez me hago daño yo, bueno espero estes preparado porque aquí voy." Exclamo goku al final abalanzándose contra hit y en un segundo goku desapareció de la vista de todos, rodeando rápidamente a hit el cual no podía seguir los movimientos de goku, hasta que este se puso justo frente a el.

Goku encaraba a un hit anonadado ya que no se podía creer que de un segundo a otro la pelea se complicara tanto, "raaaaaaa." Comenzó a rugir goku aumentando mas y mas su ki, todas las baldosas del cuadrilátero se levantaron al igual que algunas rocas fuera del cuadrilátero.

Goku seguía aumentando cada vez mas su poder hasta que todo el ambiente del lugar se tornase rojo, "kaio-ken aumentado diez veces." Grito goku haciendo estallar con mas violencia el aura del kaio-ken y la del super sayajin azul.

Antes de que hit pudiese reaccionar goku le planto un poderoso golpe en el rostro, golpe que lo dejo anonadado ya que la velocidad de goku era monstruosa y lo confirmo al ver el lugar de donde salio goku, literalmente dejo un cráter enorme cuando despego.

En el palco del séptimo universo todos estaban impresionados ya que no esperaban que goku saliera con dicha sorpresa, "baya no me imaginaba que tenia algo como eso bajo la manga." Exclamo un poco asustado el todo poderoso bills, "ku ku ku para que tiene miedo o no bills-sama." Exclamo wiss molestando a bills, "por supuesto que no, solo digo que si tenia una técnica asi de genial, la hubiera guardado para pelear contra mi." Declaro bills de forma seria, pero por dentro estaba sudando petróleo ya que si le daba miedo esa técnica de goku, "baya increíble mi padre logro combinar el kaio-ken con el super sayajin azul, si eso los impresiono no saben lo que yo les tengo preparado." Decía para si mismo gohan ya que lo gohan demostraría era un poder nunca antes visto, poder que dejaría un antes y un después en su crecimiento como guerrero.

Con las chicas de gohan ellas veian impresionadas la fuerza y velocidad de su suegro, "si el padre de gohan es asi de fuerte, que tan fuerte sera gohan." Preguntaba una impresionada ryofu, "no lo se pero pronto veremos que tan fuerte es nuestro gohan." Exclamo kanu ya que también se preguntaba que tan fuerte seria gohan ahora, "solo hay que esperar para ver con que nos sorprende gohan." Exclamo también ryomu la cual veía sumamente concentrada en la pelea, haku bueno ella simplemente veía la pelea con estrellitas en los ojos a igual que Ryubi, Shyriu y también kakuen la cual no se podía creer que tenia un enorme prospecto de novio y para mas adelante esposo.

De regreso en el cuadrilátero, goku le estaba dando literalmente una golpiza a hit, pero sabia que si seguía usando el kaio-ken por mas tiempo se quedaría sin energías rápidamente, con otro fuerte golpe hizo retroceder a hit el cual activo su habilidad de salto en el tiempo para detener a goku y antes de conectarle el golpe goku lo bloqueo, "en este momento me encuentro mas haya de tu habilidad de detener el tiempo." Declaro goku dándole un fuerte combinación de golpes y patadas que hit no pudo bloquear, ni siquiera el ultimo golpe de goku el cual lo mando a volar por los aires, pero goku lo persiguió y rápidamente conecto dos golpes para mandarlo a volar.

Goku rápidamente le hecho un vistazo a su brazo, "tengo que darme prisa o me quedare sin energías." Exclamo goku apareciendo en el cuadrilátero preparando su siguiente ataque, "ka….me….ha….me…..haaaaaaaaaaa." grito goku el poderoso kamehame que se dirigió directo contra hit.

El kamehameha de goku se estrello en la barrera hecha por vados, la cual comenzaba a desquebrajarse nuevamente, hit uso su habilidad para detener el tiempo, pero goku ya lo tenia previsto, "allí estas." Grito goku impulsándose dentro del kamehameha para atacar a hit, el cual extendió un brazo intentar detener a goku.

El kamehameha de goku ya no pudo mas y termino estallando dejando a todo el publico con una enorme intriga, que creen que pasara goku derrotara a hit, o sera hit quien derroto a hit, que es lo que gohan esta ocultando todo eso y mas sera revelado en el siguiente capitulo por que esta historia continuara….

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo ahora si están servidos ya les di merca ahora puedo descansar ya que es la una de la mañana a la hora que termine de escribirlo espero les guste este doble capitulo espero sus comentarios hasta la otro y recuerden en harem es bueno esta medicamente comprobado hasta la próxima que sera dentro de una o una semana y media con el ultimo capitulo del torneo universal para comenzar con la saga de black.

Capitulo19: ¿?


	19. Chapter 19

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Están listos para este capitulo, yo si y se que los emociona los prenden ok no pero si este capitulo es el ultimo del torneo universal el cual quiero darle un cierre de cinco estrellas o por lo menos eso quiero, ahora como no quiero venderles naruto ve digo pan, comencemos.

Capitulo19: Concluye el Torneo Universal.

El kamehameha lanzado por goku seguía haciendo estragos en la barrera hasta que estallo y se pudo ver a un herido y cansado hit y a un sobre esforzado goku el cual en cualquier momento podría quedarse sin energías, pero por su temple de acero no se dejaría vencer por su fatiga.

Goku rápidamente ataco a hit pero este pudo activar a tiempo su habilidad y pudo conectar un golpe en el pecho de goku, para después cancelar la habilidad y ver como goku caia lentamente al suelo, pero por el mismo temple de acero de goku este se recompuso y se prendió en el kaio-ken y con lo ultimo que le quedaba de energías le dio un contundente golpe a hit, mandándolo a volar y estrellarlo en el poster de la figura de champa.

Luego de ese golpe goku comenzó a descender al cuadrilátero ya que no le quedaban energías para mantenerse en el aire, hit también apareció en el campo de batalla listo para pelear, pero goku levanto el brazo, "ya no puedo pelear mas, le cedo mi turno a gohan." Declaro goku regresando a la normalidad mientras todos su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar por el sobre esfuerzo que hizo con el kaio-ken "porque dejas el combate." Pregunto un confundido hit, "sencillo yo ya no tengo energías para pelear y pudo notar que tu tienes mas energías que yo y la razón por la que sedo mi turno es porque se que gohan podrá vencerte." Respondio goku entre jadeos hit estaba algo confundido pero prefirió creerle a goku y esperar al mencionado.

Gohan hizo acto de presencia en el cuadrilátero dándole una semilla del ermitaño a goku y otra a hit y dicho acto sorprendió a todos menos a goku y vegeta ya que ellos supieron que gohan quería pelear contra hit en su cien por ciento.

Con las chicas de gohan ellas estaban confundidas por dicha acción del joven demi sayan, "porque creen que gohan ayudo a ese tipo." Preguntaba una seria ryofu, "a lo mejor es que gohan quiere pelear con el, en igualdad de condiciones ya que se dio cuenta de que uso gran cantidad de energia en el combate." Respondio una seria kanu, "eso da un buen aspecto de gohan como guerrero." Exclamo seria pero con una sonrisa ryomu, "si al parecer nos ganamos el premio mayor con gohan." Agrego con una sonrisa y un sonrojo Shiryu, "al parecer gohan-san es fuerte pero porque hablan de forma tan cariñosa con el ya que tiene un relación con kanu-san." Exclamo en voz alta Ryubi "es sencillo gohan tiene una relación abierta con todas nosotras cosa que aceptamos, ya que el es un chico increíble deberías conocerlo mas Ryubi estoy segura de que caerás enamorada de el a primera vista." Respondio kanu con una sonrisa soñadora, pero lo que no sabían era que en el transcurso del torneo y cuando vio pelear a gohan al principio a ryubi se le aceleraba el corazón en cada momento, con lo cual concluyo de que si se habia enamorado de gohan y por lo dicho por kanu ella podría tener la oportunidad de estar con el también, hakufu aun miraba las peleas con estrellitas en los ojos además ella también quería expresar lo que sentía, pero debido a que ella es muy inexperta en lo que a relaciones se trata no podía hacerlo, cosa que también recaía en kakuen ya que ella quería expresar todo lo que sentía por gohan pero por la misma inexperiencia no podría, pero solo tendría que esperar un poco y dicha inexperiencia iría desapareciendo hasta que las dos puedan expresarse sin problemas.

De regreso en el cuadrilátero hit se habia comido la semilla del ermitaño y estaba listo para pelear, igualmente gohan estaba listo para pelear y tenia una enorme ventaja, la cual era que gohan sabia perfectamente el modo de pelear de hit, por lo cual sabia a la perfección como contrarrestar la habilidad del salto en el tiempo de hit.

El referi verifico si ambos guerreros estaban listos para pelear a lo cual ambos asintieron, "bien el ultimo combate del torneo universal da inicio." Decreto el referi.

Gohan rápidamente entre en su estado mistico para probar los poderes de hit y efectivamente como el dedujo uso su técnica de salto en el tiempo y al ultimo segundo gohan esquivo el golpe de hit, para darle un golpe que hit esquivo también y decir que hit estaba impresionado era decir poco ya que apareció otro que puede contrarrestar su habilidad, por lo tanto ya no le veía caso utilizarla por lo que opto por elevar su poder a su máximo para darlo todo en esta batalla.

Gohan se mantenía serio viendo y sintiendo que el poder de hit se elevaba a un nivel alarmante, por lo cual se preparo para cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el asesino del sexto universo y para asombro de gohan y consternación de hit ambos pudieron entrelazar un golpe que sacudió todo el planeta sin nombre sin contar el cuadrilátero casi se destruye, rápidamente gohan y hit comenzaron a enfrascarse en una andada de golpes y patadas a una velocidad casi imperceptible para cualquiera que estuviera viendo el combate.

Luego de una onda de choque gohan y hit se separaron y se quedaron viendo de manera seria, "eres fuerte muy fuerte." Exclamo gohan encarando a hit "puedo decir lo mismo, además se que no estas usando todo tu poder." Exclamo también hit, "igual tu, empecemos la verdadera pelea." Declaro gohan encendiéndose en un aura celeste lanzándose contra hit y este hizo lo mismo.

Ambos guerreros se acercaban mas y mas al otro y antes de que gohan pudiese reaccionar, hit desaparecio y reaparecio sobre gohan dándole un fuerte patada incrustándolo en el cuadrilátero.

Rápidamente el cuadrilátero comenzó a temblar mientras del cráter un pilar de energia roja salía violentamente hasta que, todos los escombros del cráter salieron volando dejando ver a gohan en super sayajin dios rojo, al cual pudo acceder por si mismo.

En un despliegue de velocidad impresionante gohan conecto un poderoso golpe en el abdomen de hit, haciendo que este escupiera sangre por la fuerza del golpe, hit rápidamente regreso el golpe, dándole a gohan un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar y casi estrellarse en la barrera puesta por vados, pero gohan uso la barrera para salir con mas impulso contra hit, dándole una poderosa patada mandándolo a volar y estrellarse nuevamente en el poster de champa destrozándolo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Con la chicas de gohan estas tenían corazones en los ojos viendo a gohan pelear de esa forma y verlo transformado en super sayajin dios rojo no ayudaba mucho, ya que las chicas todas sin excepción tenían fantasías nada santas con gohan y si la siempre timida ryubi tenia una de las fantasias mas insanas de todas, ya que se imagina a gohan con dicha transformación teniendo sexo con ella, dicha fantasía hacia que ryubi se riera de una forma poco usual.

De regreso en el combate, se podían ver escombros caer del poster de champa donde se encontraba incrustado hit, el cual al expulsar poder termino destrozando dicho poster y se lanzo contra gohan y este espero el ataque volviéndose a enfrascar en otra andada de golpes y patadas veloces comenzando a complicar las cosas para gohan, ya que hit estaba aumentando la velocidad de sus golpes, comenzando a ganar terreno y haciendo retroceder a gohan, pero este atrapo ambos puños de hit, para comenzar un gran forcejeo punto donde gohan tomo la ventaja momentáneamente, ya que hit rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula desorientando a gohan momentáneamente, hit no perdió la oportunidad y rápidamente le dio a gohan una patada giratoria incrustando a gohan en el cuadrilátero, destruyéndolo mas en el proceso.

En el palco del equipo de bills ellos veian que tanto gohan como hit se estaban conteniendo "al parecer hit no esta utilizando su habilidad debido a que gohan sabe perfectamente como contrarrestarla, esto me recuerda mucho a la pelea que tuvimos con cell hace muchos años." Exclamo goku, "a que se refiere goku." Pregunto wiss con cierto interés en el asunto, "hace aproximadamente once o doce años, peleamos contra un bio androide llamado cell, nadie de nosotros podía derrotarlo, hasta que gohan y yo salimos de la habitación del tiempo, yo pelee primero con cell con el principal motivo de que gohan aprendiera el estilo de pelea de cell y lo hizo, ya cuando le toco a el pelear gohan domino toda la pelea, por eso pelee yo contra hit para que gohan aprendiera el estilo de pelear de el y ahora hit se dio cuenta de que su habilidad del salto en el tiempo se le hizo inútil." Respondio goku con un gran atisbo de orgullo en cada palabra, "se nota que ese chico tiene mucho potencial como guerrero, parece que bills-sama pronto tendrá un oponente digno de su poder." Exclamo tranquilamente wiss, "eso lo comprobare yo wiss, pero puede que tengas razón." Agrego bills sin despegar la vista de la pelea entre gohan y hit.

N/A: si se preguntan donde esta vegeta sencillo esta con el publico ya que el si perdió en el torneo por lo cual tubo que quedarse como un espectador normal.

De regreso en la batalla entre gohan y hit, dicha batalla a cada minuto que pasaba se tornaba mas interesante y estresante a la vez ya que en momentos gohan tenia ventaja, pero después hit comenzaba a tomar ventaja, pero la mayoría se dio cuenta de que los dos se estaban conteniendo todavía y eso se les hacia extraño, "creo que ya es hora de pelear en serio te parece." Propuso gohan al asesino, "por mi esta bien." Respondio hit encendiéndose violentamente en un aura morada incrementando aun mas su poder, gohan vio eso y en un estallido de luz azul gohan paso a su estado de super sayajin dios azul, hit se dio cuenta en ese momento que gohan era mas poderoso de goku y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de emoción total.

Gohan y hit rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de todos, a tal punto de que solo podían verse ondas de choque producidas por la brutalidad con la que chocaban sus golpes, en todo el lugar aparecían cráteres inmensos ya que la fuerza de dichos golpes era tanta que estaban haciendo que el planeta sin nombre comenzara a agrietarse.

Ambos chocaron un fuerte golpe en el centro del cuadrilátero para después comenzar un forcejo entre ellos, en dicho forcejeo ni gohan ni hit retrocedían ni un poco, hasta que sus respectivas auras estallaron violentamente, comenzando a levantar grandes trozos de mosaicos del suelo del cuadrilátero, los cuales comenzaban a deshacerse a medida que flotaban en el aire.

En una gran onda de choque ambos fueron mandados a volar y detenerse ya casi para salir del cuadrilátero, "increíble eres un guerrero muy poderoso, durante mucho tiempo no me habia sentido tan vivo en una batalla, ahora veo porque a mi padre le encanta tanto pelear con tipos poderosos como tu y creo que es un habito que no me importaría que se me pegara." Exclamo gohan con una sonrisa de satisfacción, "lo mismo puedo decir de ti muchacho, desde un principio me di cuenta, de que eras mas poderoso que mi anterior oponente y eso es raro que yo lo diga, ya que nadie a podido vencer mi técnica del salto en el tiempo y esa técnica contigo es completamente inútil, pero basta de hablar y sigamos con el combate." Declaro al final hit, preparándose para atacar nuevamente cosa que también imito gohan.

Con las chicas de gohan ellas tenían corazones en sus ojos de mayor tamaño ya que era la primera vez que veían esa sonrisa fiera en gohan y eso les aceleraba el corazón de manera inimaginable, la mas afectada por asi decirlo era ryubi la cual tenia un sonrojo atómico y un hilo de sangre salir de su nariz ya que de nuevo se le venia ideas nada santas a la mente, por lo cual daba una sonrisita bastante sugerente.

De regreso en el combate entre gohan y hit, estos se lanzaron al otro chocando su respectivo antebrazo generando una gran onda de choque en forma de cúpula aplanando mas el cuadrilátero, rápidamente gohan y hit se enfrascaron en otra andada de golpes y patadas feroces, los cuales iba y venían de manera brutal ya que ninguno de los dos retrocedía ni un poco.

Gohan con su velocidad esquivo un golpe de hit, para alistar su siguiente ataque, gohan cargo una bola de energia en su mano, para estampársela en el estómago a hit, para posterior mente estallar y mandar a hit a estrellarse brutalmente en la barrera hecha por vados, la cual comenzaba resquebrajarse nuevamente, de la mano de gohan se podía ver salir un poco de humo producido por la explosión.

Hit no perdió tiempo y lanzo una gran bola de energia morada contra gohan y este la contrarresto con otra, cuando los dos ataques colisionaron se produjo una poderosa explosión, el poder de la explosión era tal que hizo que todo el planeta temblara.

Ambos aprovecharon el humo para atacar al otro, y conectaron un fuerte golpe en el otro, gohan se lo estampo en el rostro a hit y hit en el estomago, por dichos golpes se podían ver estragos en los dos, hit tenia un hilo de sangre en la comisura de los labios, mientras gohan vomito un poco de sangre, los dos se separaron del otro para tomar distancia y preparar su siguiente ataque, pero hit vio que gohan descendió al cuadrilátero y tenia una sonrisa de emoción enorme hit lo imito y apareció en el cuadrilátero, esperando cualquier cosa por parte de gohan, "estuve esperando el momento adecuado para usar eso y ese momento llego." Declaro gohan con una enorme sonrisa.

Hit se extraño por lo dicho por gohan, "a que te refieres." Pregunto hit "a pronto lo sabrás y seras el primero en probar mi máximo poder raaaaaaa." Rugio gohan al final comenzando a elevar su poder el cual no parecía querer detenerse.

Todos los que escucharon eso de gohan quedaron en shock usar todo su poder y se dieron cuenta que efectivamente gohan solo estaba probando los poderes de hit y ahora esta listo para mostrar sus máximos poderes.

En el cuadrilátero mas específicamente donde gohan estaba parado comenzaba a formarse un cráter, debido a la presión del poder de gohan el cual seguía aumentando sin parar y dicho poder dejo por los suelos al de hit, el cual se empezó a poner nervioso, gohan paro de expulsar poder para respirar hondo para lo siguiente, "raaaaaaa." Rugio gohan mientras una estela de color blanco lo comenzaba a cubrir, hasta que dicha estela de energia comenzaba a desaparecer desde sus pies, hasta que desapareció y todos quedaron en shock al ver la nueva transformación de gohan, "eres el primero que me hace llegar hasta este limite esta es la transformación del super sayajin dios blanco, debo decir que me fue casi imposible llegar a dicha transformación y fue incluso mas difícil mantenerla en secreto de mi padre y vegeta, ya que quería sorprenderlos con dicha transformación en una pelea y tome esta oportunidad como la mas apropiada de todas." Exclamo gohan el cual ahora era rodeado por un aura blanca, su cabello se torno blanco y sus ojos eran morado claro.

En el palco del dios de la destrucción del sexto universo champa esta frustrado ya que ahora era seguro que hit perdería, ya que podía sentir el poder de gohan y la diferencia que tenían gohan y hit ahora era abismal.

Mientras en el palco del equipo de bills, dicho dios ahora estaba sudando misiles de petróleo ya que se dio cuenta de que el poder de gohan casi rivalizaba con el suyo, mientras wiss no se sorprendió ya que estaba al tanto de las habilidades de gohan, pero goku si que estaba impresionado ya que mientras estaban en la habitación del tiempo, no se percató de eso y ver el nivel de poder de gohan ahora que se tomo sus entrenamientos enserio no lo podía hacer sentir mas orgulloso que antes, ya que se dio cuenta de que su sueño se hizo realidad y no pudo evitar recodar el dia cuando entrenaron por primera vez en la habitación del tiempo.

Flash Back (saga de cell).

Goku y un joven gohan se encontraban dentro de la habitación, en esos momentos goku le enseñaba a gohan como convertirse en super sayajin y se dio cuenta de que gohan solo elevaba su poder, "no gohan asi no, lo único que haces es elevar tu poder, para transfórmate en super sayajin debes liberar tu furia te pondré un ejemplo, piensa en frízer y a todos los inocentes que asesino." Instruyo goku a gohan el cual entendió, "debo librar toda mi furia." Exclamo gohan visualizando a frízer y sus hombres asesinando a todos los namekuseis, gohan se transformo en super sayajin por unos segundos ya que se canso rápidamente y perdió dicho estado, "es imposible es demasiado difícil." Exclamaba gohan cansado, "oye nadie dijo que tenias que hacerlo a la primera eso lleva su tiempo." Exclamo goku arrodillado frente a gohan, "pero y si no puedo transformarme y si no soy tan fuerte como tus crees." Decía gohan mientras comenzaba a desanimarse, "no digas eso si yo pude y tu eres mi hijo también podrás y cuando salgamos de esta habitación incluso serás mas fuerte que yo mismo." Afirmo goku con plena confianza en su voz, "que mas fuerte que tu, eso es imposible." Declaro gohan "no gohan además ese es un sueño mio, que seas mas fuerte que yo y puedo darme cuenta de que asi sera ya que a tu edad yo no tenia ni la mitad del poder que tienes tu, confía en mi cuando salgamos de aquí seras mas fuerte que yo." Exclamo goku de la mejor manera que pudo para animar a gohan y lo consiguió ya que después de eso continuaron entrenando hasta que gohan se pudo convertir en super sayajin y posteriormente en super sayajin 2.

Fin Flash Back.

Goku al recordar eso no podía sentirse mas orgulloso de gohan ya que ahora sabia que si el llegaba a faltar gohan estaría presente para proteger la tierra y eso lo llenaba de una satisfacción enorme como padre, dicha mirada de goku no paso desapercibida por wiss ya que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ya que pudo ver los recuerdos de goku, y se dio cuenta de que no se equivocó con gohan al entrenarlo junto con ellos.

De regreso en la batalla de gohan y hit, este estaba sumamente nervioso ya que podía sentir el nuevo poder de gohan y simplemente era abrumador pero no hiba a dejar que eso lo amedrentara asi que se lanzo contra gohan sin pensarlo dos veces.

Gohan no se movio de su lugar y recibió todos los golpes de hit, el cual estaba mas choqueado que antes debido a que ataco a gohan con todas sus fuerzas y este estaba como si nada, "parece que ya te diste cuenta cierto ahora hay una gran diferencia entre tu fuerza y la mia." Exclamo gohan tranquilamente, mientras hit comenzaba a soltar golpes y patadas, pero eran fácilmente bloqueados por gohan y asi siguió un tiempo mas en donde hit atacaba a gohan y este lo empezaba a abrumar a medida que se alargaba la pelea.

Hit se alejo de gohan para tomar distancia y estar listo para lo que sea que haga gohan y lo que paso le dejo los ojos como platos ya que sintió un dolor indescriptible y se dio cuenta de que gohan le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago, antes de que pudiera procesar lo que paso, gohan le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, suspendiendo a hit en el aira, para velozmente aparecer sobre este y darle un doble golpe para incrustar a hit en el cuadrilátero destruyéndolo mas en el proceso.

Gohan descendió tranquilamente para esperar a que hit salga de el cráter y salio por un de las grietas mas lejanas a gohan, hit se limpia la sangre que salio de la boca, mientras se sujetaba el estomago ya que todavía estaba sintiendo los estragos del primer golpe de gohan, "vamos atácame con todo lo que tengas." Declaro gohan haciendo que hit comenzara a cargar una gran cantidad de energia, para después disparar una enorme viga de energia de color morado contra gohan, el cual se quedaba estático en su lugar recibiendo de lleno el ataque de hit generando una explosión enorme.

Cuando la explosión termino se pudo a ver a gohan intacto, ya que lo único que resulto destrozado fueron sus ropas, toda la parte superior de su traje de combate se destrozó, sus pantalones estaban agujerados en el área de las rodillas, pero de allí no habia ningún daño en el cuerpo de gohan y en ese momento hit se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada contra gohan el cual sonrio al ver esa sonrisa, "parece que te distes cuenta, pero no te desanimes aunque pierdas esta batalla quiero que te vuelvas mas fuerte para pelear nuevamente ya que pelear contra ti es muy divertido, pero por los momentos tengo que ponerle fin a este combate ya que tengo un universo y planeta que salvar." Exclamo gohan y a una velocidad indescriptible se acercó a hit, al cual simplemente empujo sacándolo del cuadrilátero, el arbitro rápidamente salio de donde sea que estaba escondido para dar su veredicto, "el ganador de este impresionante combate es el participante gohan por lo tanto, el ganador del torneo universal, es el dios de la destrucción bills del universo siete." Decreto el referi.

Gohan regreso a la normalidad y se acerco a hit ofreciéndole la diestra para ayudarlo a levantarse hit acepto la ayuda y aun tomados de la mano, "fue una buena pelea, no puedo esperar para pelear contigo en otras circunstancias." Exclamo gohan con una sonrisa de marca registrada, "lo mismo digo espero que esa pelea llegue pronto solo te advierto que la próxima ganare yo." Exclamo hit, "bueno eso habrá que verlo." Respondio gohan estrechando con mas fuerza la mano de hit, para después dirigir al palco de su equipo.

Bueno amigos espero y este ultimo capitulo del torneo universal les guste ya que me la fume en grande para hacerlo y espero sus reacciones en sus comentarios, en la parte del flash back de goku es necesario la música emotiva de dragon ball z, ya asi podrán sentir el mismo sentimiento de goku, ya que quiero transmitir ese sentimiento a ustedes.

Despues de este capitulo hare un salto de tiempo hasta el nacimiento de pan, para que posteriormente aparezca trunks del futuro y black, en esa parte de la historia dare todo de mi para que a ustedes les guste.

Ahora si se despide su amigo gokusayajin9 hasta la próxima y recuerden que el harem es bueno esta medicamente comprobado hasta la otra.


	20. Chapter 20

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de empezar voy a responder los comentarios que me llegaron.

maxigiampieri2012: me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado y si pero debo decir que en un principio iba a hacer lo que tu mencionaste hacer que gohan fusionara el super sayajin dios azul con el estado mistico, pero algo me dijo que mejor hiciera que gohan alcanzara una nueva transformación y por la reacción que tuvieron ustedes no puedo estar mas satisfecho.

hellsing89: mi amigo me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo y la batalla ya que me costo hacerla como no tienes idea, pero me inspire en el estilo de peleas de gragon ball z para poder hacerla, ya que si me centraba en el estilo de peleas de dragon ball super iba a ser una pelea muy simplona por eso, opte por el estilo de pelea del dragon ball que marco nuestra infancia, en cuanto a tu pregunta la siguiente en tener a gohan a solas sera kanu, ya que en un principio pretendía que ella fuera la madre de pan, pero opte por elegir a Shyriu, ahora el lemon entre gohan y kanu ya no puedo posponerlo mas por eso este capitulo esta cien por ciento centrado en gohan y kanu.

Darkcrizer: amigo te agradezco por ser fiel a este cruce, ya que no esperaba que se hiciera tan bien visto y comentado, en cuanto a lo que dices es cierto pero gohan no a superado a bills todavía ya que le falta dominar al cien por ciento la transformación del super sayajin dios blanco, ya que en estos momentos gohan es como broly, tiene mucho poder pero como no puede controlarlo al cien por ciento se vuelve inestable, o mismo pasaría con gohan y el super sayajin dios blanco pero cuando lleguen trunks y black gohan va a tener dominada esa transformación y gohan sera mas poderoso que goku, vegeta y bills, no creo que de wiss ya que nadie sabe que tan poderoso es solo dicen que la hermana gemela vados es mas poderosa que el de allí hay que empezar a especular que tan ridículamente poderoso seria wiss.

richard78zamo: si la veo que la espera valio la pena y el cambio de gohan lo pretendía hacer un poco mas exagerado pero le hubiera quitado el realismo al cruce por eso no lo lleve mas lejos, en cuanto a lo que dices es cierto si toriyama-sensei no hubiera destrozado al personaje de gohan, en estos momentos el seria sin dudas el personaje mas poderoso de dragon ball super solo superado por vados, wiss, bills y black por los momentos y en cuanto a tu pregunta la siguiente en tener a gohan a solas es kanu ya no puedo posponer mas el lemon entre gohan y kanu por eso como dije antes este capitulo esta cien por ciento centrado en gohan y kanu.

JasonxX: sabes lo que dicen las mas inocentes son las mas peligrosas, espero que la espera haya valido la pena mi amigo, ya que me enfoque en el estilo de peleas de dragon ball z para hacerlo, y hacerla igual de emotivas que todas ellas ya que si te fijas en la pelea hay partes de todas las sagas de dragon ball z, tanto de la saga de frezer, como la de cell y de esa saga saque el flash back que me quedo bastante emotivo a mi parecer, y de la saga de majin boo tenia toda la brutalidad de dicha saga y lo que se viene en este capitulo es mas suave ya que necesito recargar baterías para la siguiente saga ya que los próximos capítulos serán lemons entre gohan y las chicas.

KRT215: amigo no entendí tu comentario pero le doy un retundo like xdddd.

alucard77: puede que me haya adelantado pero la sorpresa de dicha transformación fue grande ya que nadie se esperaba que me sacara eso de la manga y al ver la reacción que tubo la mayoría de los lectores me lleno de satisfacción.

M.D. GEIST: déjame decirte que va a hacer un momento de lo mas emotivo ya que planeo que trunks llore un poco al ver a gohan del presente, ya que le recordara mucho al gohan con el que convivio y entreno en su tiempo, tan emotivo que la pelea de entrenamiento que tendrán, hare que le toque a ustedes la medula de la melancolía y se que puedo hacerlo.

Bien esos son los comentarios que responderé les agradezco de corazón por ser fieles a esta historia ya que sin ustedes no hubiera crecido tanto ni fue tan comentada ahora si comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo20: gohan y kanu.

Desde el torneo entre el universo seis y siete ha pasado una semana, al finalizar dicho torneo apareció la mayor entidad en todos los universos apareció zeno-sama pactando un torneo multiversal, a lo que todos los guerreros aceptaron con mucho gusto.

Pero también paso algo que dejo desencajados a todos y es que la hermana gemela de wiss, vados se despidió de gohan de una forma bastante sugerente, a que me refiero con eso sencillo, la diosa le dio un beso a gohan dejándolo en una enorme consternación a todos, pero que paso en unos minutos.

Ahora nos ubicamos en la enorme casa de gohan la cual comparte con todas sus chicas y aun asi le quedaban habitaciones de sobra.

Ahora nos ubicamos en el dormitorio de gohan en el cual solo estaban el mencionado y la bellísima morena kanu, durmiendo como si fuera una bebe en el pecho de gohan, dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa adornada con un leve sonrojo dándole un aspecto aun mas hermoso a kanu.

N/A: hay que aclarar que todos queremos una chica haci, morena cabello negro, muy cariñosa y ala vez ruda, no se ustedes pero ese es mi tipo de chica xddd.

Ambos jóvenes se despertaron una hora después para desayunar los dos juntos, el cual era un desayuno agradable ya que lo preparaban los dos juntos y entre momentitos, se robaban besos a cada que buscaban algún ingrediente para su desayuno.

Media hora después gohan y kanu tenia listo un desayuno tradicional el cual eran panqueques con miel y jugo de naranja, ambos desayunaban con una tranquilidad bastante cómoda, "tienes planes para hoy kanu." Pregunto gohan tomando un sorbo a su jugo, "no nada importante." Respondio un tanto nerviosa kanu, "que bien que te parece si salimos en la tarde solos tu y yo que me dices." Propuso gohan, "sisisisisisisi contigo voy hasta al fin del mundo." Respondio en mili segundos kanu, para después taparse la boca con las manos sin poder evitar un sonrojo enorme, "haremos algo diferente no sera una cita tradicional iremos a acampar, te parece un buena idea." Propuso gohan a kanu la cual asintió con mucho gusto.

Unas horas mas tarde gohan y kanu prepararon lo que necesitarían para ir a acampar, para después ir a la nave de gohan para después volar a las montañas.

Dos horas de vuelo después gohan dio con un lago con estaba adornado por una hermosa catarata, con dicho paisaje gohan aterrizo la nave para comenzar a preparar todo.

Gohan y kanu colocaron una tienda de acampar bastante grande para poder estar cómodos en la noche, tardaron veinte minutos en dejar listo todo y se dispusieron a preparar lo mas importante, la comida.

Ambos armaron un fogata y como faltaban unas horas para el almuerzo decidieron entrar al agua para refrescarse un rato, la primera en estar lista fue kanu ya que traía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas negro, sin dejar a la imaginación nada para el demi sayan ya que podía ver cada parte de la chica, su hermosa figura, sus piernas torneadas y el regordete trasero que poseía la chica, en pocas palabras la chica era una belleza en todo el significado de la palabra y gohan no podía sentirse mas feliz de tenerla.

Minutos después gohan estaba listo, el cual solo llevaba un short, dándole una vista agradable para kanu, ya que podía ver cada musculo de gohan perfectamente formados y los tres días que paso en la habitación del tiempo solo hizo que su masa muscular terminara de desarrollarse.

N/A: antes de seguir con esto la complexión física de gohan es la misma que la de su homologo del futuro, a lo que me refiero es que gohan tiene la misma estructura muscular del gohan del futuro.

Cuando ambos estaban listos se metieron al agua, para refrescarse y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, después de unos minutos olvidaron que eran casi adultos para empezar a jugar con el agua mojando al otro y viceversa, hasta que gohan lanzo un poco de agua con mas fuerza, tumbando a kanu, "jejeje parece que gane." Exclamo gohan riéndose, cuando kanu lo tumbo en el agua quedando a horcajadas sobre gohan, "yo no creo eso cariño." Refuto kanu triunfante sobre gohan.

Asi pasaron unas horas mas donde ambos jóvenes pescaron la cena, la asaron y la comieron, ahora se podían ver a gohan y kanu sentados juntos hablando sobre alguna que otro trivialidad mientras la fogata frente a ellos le daba al momento, una gran cantidad de paz, kanu miraba a gohan con una enorme sonrisa mientras este le contaba sobre sus múltiples aventuras y peleas que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida.

Cuando sintieron que el clima se estaba poniendo mas frio ambos entraron a la tienda para calentarse, ambos estaban acostados junto al otro compartiendo su calor con el otro y fue en ese momento que kanu tomo las riendas de la situación y se puso encima de gohan, atrapándolo en un beso sorpresivo que gohan correspondió en unos segundos. "siempre estas ocupado entrenando, peleando o con alguna de nosotras, pero esta noche eres mio gohan." De claro kanu con un sonrojo notable, "claro soy todo tuyo." Respondio gohan de manera "sumisa".

Kanu comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de los besos prendiendo esa chispa en el demi sayan, lo cual estaba comenzando a funcionar, ya que pudo sentir que gohan la tomaba por el trasero, "jhmm." Soltó kanu un leve gemido por el tacto del demi sayan, "jejeje sin duda eres hermosa kanu." Expreso gohan a kanu entre besos y manoseos, "tu también eres muy apuesto ahora caya y comencemos esta fiesta." Exclamo kanu.

Gohan en un solo movimiento despojo a kanu de la parte superior de su traje de baño, rápidamente gohan se lanzo al ataque, comenzando a masajear uno de sus pechos, mientras degustaba el otro "jhmm si…se…siente…increíble." Exhalo kanu entre gemidos, debido al tacto gohan el cual estaba en el cielo.

Gohan en otro ágil movimiento despojo a kanu de su única prenda, para comenzar a rosar la intimidad de kanu, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su cuerpo, pero antes de que esa agradable sensación pasara solto un gran gemido debido a que gohan comenzó a degustar la intimidad de kanu, "jhmm si…no…te…detengas." Exhalaba entre gemidos, mientras en un rápido movimiento.

Asi siguió gohan haciendo sentir a kanu, en los cielo cuando la chica sintió como sus paredes internas comenzaron a contraerse, "no…pa…pares…me…ven…goooo." Gritio kanu en un enorme gemido que estremeció todo su ser, "sin duda no solo eres hermosa, también eres deliciosa." Exclamo gohan, mientras degustaba los jugos de kanu, "no es justo que solo yo disfrute." Declaro kanu, abalanzándose sobre gohan, para veloz mente despojar de su short y boxers a gohan.

A pesar de haber tenido intimidad con gohan anteriormente, nunca se dejaba de sorprender por el tamaño de la virilidad de gohan, "bien campeón, deja que te haga sentir bien." Exclamo kanu, mientras ponía el miembro de gohan entre sus pechos, para comenzar a subir y bajar, con velocidad variada haciendo suspirar por momentos a gohan, para después comenzar a engullir la virilidad de gohan, mientras esta seguía entre los pechos de kanu, dejando a gohan en un estado de placer total.

Unos minutos mas, kanu sintió como la virilidad de gohan, comenzaba a hincharse dándole a entender que estaba por venirse, "ka…nu…estoy…por." No pudo continuar ya que kanu comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de subidas y bajas con sus pechos soltando una enorme descarga, la cual intento tragar pero no pudo.

Kanu seguía degustando la descarga de gohan, cuando en unos momentos kanu se puso a horcajadas, sobre gohan dejando la virilidad de este a unos centímetros de entrar en ella, "vamos al plato principal." Exclamo kanu mientras lentamente introducía el miembro de gohan, en ella para soltar los dos un gemido que, ahogaron con un beso.

Kanu comenzó a cabalgar a gohan, igualmente entre velocidades variadas lento y rápido, gohan estaba ido viendo los enormes pechos de kanu bambolearse, haciendo que el instinto sayan de gohan tomara las riendas de todo, rápidamente gohan comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos, mientras degustaba el otro, haciendo gozar mucho mas a kanu, a la cual la mente se le estaba poniendo en blanco.

Kanu estaba tan metida en su extasis que no sintió cuando gohan, se puso sobre ella y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, aumentando el extasis en kanu, "jhmm m…mas rap..rapido…me…vengo." exhalo kanu entre gemidos, mientras gohan aumentaba la velocidad mientras sentía que las paredes de kanu, comenzaban a apretar, "estas apretando, mucho." Exclamo gohan aumentando mas la velocidad de sus estocadas, mientras sentía su miembro hincharse mas.

Eso le dio luz verde a gohan para ir mas rápido, "ya…ya no pu…puedo…mas…vengo." Exhalaba kanu, "yo también." Exhalo con un poco de brusquedad, para aumentar mas la velocidad de sus embestidas para finalmente soltar una enorme descarga dentro de kanu.

Gohan y kanu estaban acostados al lado del otro, kanu tenia una sonrisa enorme ya que después de esta noche ella, estaría mas cerca de gohan en todo sentido, ya que después de esta noche ella tendría algo que ella deseaba con todo su corazón.

Bueno aquí esta el lemon entre gohan y kanu, después viene el ryofu otra a la cual y dejado de lado, después vendrá ryomu, seguidamente hakufu, después kakuen y por ultimo ryubi.

Bien antes de irme quiero preguntarles algo, que quieren que tenga kanu un niño o una niña, si es niña dejen un nombre y si es niño igualmente dejen un nombre ahora si me despido hasta la próxima.


	21. Chapter 21

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bien señores llego el lemon que todos ustedes han esperado y es entre la morena peli verde, ryofu y gohan y créanme que si vieron ikkitousen saben como es o era ryofu antes de que muriera, este lemon creo que sera mucho mas explicito que el anterior, ya que ryofu es un poco mas abalanzada a lo que me refiero es que no creo que haya alguna cita o tal vez si, pero lo mas probable es que baya directo al lemon, ya que sabemos que ryofu no se anda con rodeos, bueno ya les vendi naruto ahora comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo21: Gohan y Ryofu.

Gohan y kanu regresaban a casa luego de su "pequeña" excursión, esperando que los bombardeen con preguntas que no puedan contestar, asi que aterrizando la nave los dos entraron en la casa para hacer sus labores diarias.

Un par de horas después se podía ver a gohan entrenar en su habitación especial ya que no quería perder el poder que tenia ahora, ya que después de que termino el torneo entre el universo seis y siete gohan se consagro como el guerrero mas poderoso de todo el universo siete siendo superado por bills y wiss, ya que dichas entidades son sus maestros actuales, los cuales les enseñaban muchas técnicas interesantes, una de esas es una de las técnicas características de bills, el hakai (destruir) técnica que solo podía usar transformado en super sayajin dios azul y blanco.

Gohan se encontraba esquivando los rayos de sus robots de entrenamiento para que sus reflejos no se oxidaran, asi siguió gohan por unas horas mas ya que el régimen de entrenamiento de gohan era sumamente infernal y debes en cuando entrenaba a las chicas para que fueran mucho mas fuertes.

N/A: los poderes de pelea que voy a poner son los mas realistas ya que las chicas entrenando con gohan serian mucho mas fuertes de lo que son normalmente, para aclarar las chicas pueden hacer varias de las técnicas de gohan por lo cual pueden elevar mas el poder de pelea que tienen.

Ryofu: 45000 (suprimido).

Ryufu: 75000 a 80000 (poder total).

Hakufu: 47000 (suprimido).

Hakufu: 77000 a 85000 (poder total).

Hakufu (esencia de dragon): 120000.

Ryumu: 46000 (suprimido).

Ryomu: 76000 a 83000 (poder total).

Ryomu (escencia de dragon en un ojo): 95000.

Kanu: 45000 (suprimido).

Kanu: 75000 a 85000 (poder total).

Ryubi: 35000 (suprimido).

Ryubi: 50000 a 60000 (poder total).

Ryubi (escencia de dragon): 100000.

Shyriu: 50000 (suprimido).

Shyriu: 80000 a 100000 (porque lo pongo asi sencillo ella lleva mas tiempo entrenando por lo cual el poder de pelea de Shyriu siempre va a ser mayor que el de la mayoría ya que se ve que hasta en la serie, que Shyriu es mas fuerte que kanu, ryofu, ryomu, hakufu, ryubi y kakuen, ya que ella puede vencer, a kanu, hakufu y ryubi con su esencia de dragon).

Kakuen: 47000 (suprimido).

Kakuen 77000 a 87000 (poder total).

Espero que respeten eso ya que ellas pueden ser asi y mas fuertes mientras entrenan con gohan lo cual su entrenamiento seria muy fructífero ya que gohan es entrenado por un dios y el imparte esas mismas enseñanzas con las chicas, por lo cual el puede hacer que sus poderes de pelea se eleven en poco tiempo, si lo ven de ese punto tienen mucha lógica esos poderes de pelea.

Después de horas de entrenamiento gohan salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar al para poder refrescarse y saco una lata de soda la cual bebio en segundos y se dirigio al baño para quitarse el mal olor de encima.

Gohan estando en el baño dejaba que el agua corriera por todo su cuerpo disfrutando de la sensación calida del agua, mientras se enjuagaba la cara con un poco de jabo, dejándolo sin vista por unos minutos.

A una velocidad impresionante, ryofu se colo en el baño para estar con gohan y divertirse un poco con su novio, el cual sabia como satisfacerla en todo sentido de la palabra.

Cuando gohan termino de quitarse el jabon de la cara frente suyo tenia a una diosa morena, gohan podía ver a la perfeccion cada facción de ryofu, sus caderas en forma de reloj de arena, unos brazos que parecen frágiles pero que pueden romperle el cuello a cualquier pendejo que quiera propasarse con ella, une hermosa piel morena, una rostro bellísimo adornado por su cabello verde suelta que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y como toque final un tenue sonrojo dándole un toque mas hermoso a toda la endemoniada hermosura que ya de por si tenia de sobra, unos ojos verdes llenos de vida y mucha pero mucha travesura y perversión, cosa que a gohan le encantaba ya que ryofu siempre hacia que sus momentos intimos fueran memorables ya que la chica la sorprendía con algo nuevo cada que tenían intimidad.

Gohan también se fijo en la delantera de la chica la cual gozaba de unos pechos mas desarrollados, dejando de ser DD a copa H dejando sorprendido a gohan ya que dichos pechos de la chica era cien por ciento naturales, también es debido a que tienen intimidad muy seguido por lo cual el cuerpo de ryofu estaba mas desarrollado y lo mejor para gohan, ryomu solamente tenia 18 años por lo cual al pasar de los años la increíble belleza de ryofu superaría la prueba de los años.

También podía ver a la perfeccion la intimidad de ryofu la cual no mostraba rastro alguno de bellos, dando a entender que siempre se mantenía limpia para cualquier momento que pudiera "jugar" con gohan por lo cual siempre se mantenía limpio y fresco cada centímetro de su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Como las cerecitas en el pastal, un trasero grande voluptuoso y muy firme el cual terminaba en unas perfectas piernas torneadas, las cuales le podían romper los huesos a cualquiera.

N/A: para el que no recuerde ryofu le rompió los brazos sharna con dos patadas.

Ryofu se comenzó a acercar a gohan reduciendo su distancia a cada paso que daba, hasta estar frente al demi sayan poniendo sus manos en el pecho de gohan mientras los pechos de ryofu se aprisionaban con el de gohan, haciendo que a este, se le comenzara a despertar su lado sayan para tomar a ryofu y darle tanto como ella quiera.

Seductoramente ryofu acerco su rostro al de gohan, "hoy me toca jugar a mi querido." Exhalo ryofu sellando se afirmación con una beso que gohan correspondió sin rechistar, poniendo sus manos en la fina espalda de ryofu transmitiéndole una corriente eléctrica que comenzó a estimular a ryofu la cual empezó a mojarse debido al tacto de gohan, "tu si sabes como prender el fuego en mi querido gohan." Exhalo ryofu con gran excitación en su voz estimulando también a gohan, "tu también sabes hacer eso conmigo ryofu, por eso disfruto cada momento que paso contigo." Exhalo gohan en el oído de ryofu haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara mas, "creo que hay que empezar a jugar ya que yo también quiero un hijo tuyo y no me detendré hasta que quede embarazada o tu quedes seco y espero que pase lo primero, ya que no quiero que mi gran semental me deje de satisfacer, ya que ningún otro podría hacerlo tu eres el único que puede estar dentro de mi y hacer que me sienta como una chica virgen que tiene sexo con su novio por primera vez ya que yo asi lo siento, cada vez que tengo sexo contigo siento como si fuera mi primera vez y que a decir verdad fue contigo con quien tuve mi primera vez, desde ese momento mi vagina se convirtió en la casa de tu polla, cabron eres el único hombre que necesito en mi vida." Exhalo ryofu excitándose cada vez mas.

Gohan estaba impresionada y feliz ya que no se esperaba dicha declaración de ryofu, "yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo y no me arrepiento de nada en no tener una relación con videl, ya que ustedes son superior a ella y a mi como son y sayajin me encantan las mujeres de carácter fuerte y ustedes son a las únicas que necesito, ya que ustedes me hacen feliz." Exclamo gohan cargando sorpresivamente a ryofu la cual sabia lo que venia y no podía esperar mas para que gohan la poseyera como siempre lo hacia rudo y gentil a la vez.

Después de cerrar el grifo de la ducha, comenzó una guerrera entra las bocas de ryofu y gohan, las cuales batallaban por ganarle a la otra, la habitación de gohan se convirtió en un zona de guerra, ya que todo estaba desordenado y sin esperar mas tiempo, gohan tumbo a ryofu en la cama y antes de hacer cualquier otro cosa, admiro de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de ryofu el cual comenzaba a sudar, "vamos mi sayajin hazme tuya y lléname con tu semilla, quiero ser la madre de uno de tus hijos." Exhalo ryofu super excitada, gohan acepto la petición de su hembra y rápidamente se puso a trabajar en ella.

Veloz mente comenzó a masajear los pechos de ryofu y al ser mas grandes tenia mas carne que agarrar a lo cual le pedia las gracias a dende y este estaba sin cuidado de la situación.

Gohan degustaba, entre lamidas, mordidas y pellizcos los pezones de ryofu los cuales inmediatamente se pusieron duros, "me encanta que hagas que me excite tanto, haciendo el amor contigo gohan." Exhalo mas excitada ryofu gohan la volteo a ver, "tengo el deber de satisfacer en todo a ustedes pero ahora, no hablemos es mejor disfrutar del momento." Exclamo gohan mientras volvia a su trabajo, comenzando a degustar el manjar que era la intimidad de ryofu, sin dejar de masajear los monumentales pechos de la chica, de la cual empezaba a perderse en la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

Gohan sintió que las paredes de ryofu comenzaron a apretarse dándole la señal de que ryofu estaba por venirse, "si no pares me vengo, sigue gohan te amo." Gritaba ryofu entre gemidos, soltando un enorme orgasmo que casi la desmaya por el placer, gohan seguía limpiando el resto de los jugos de ryofu que seguían fluyendo de su intimidad, soltando de ryofu leves gemidos de placer, "eres increíble como amante, gohan jamas en mi vida te cambiare por otro soy toda tuya y puedes tener relaciones conmigo cuando quieres y no me opondré, pero ahora es mi turno asi que déjame comer a mi ahora." Exhalo coquetamente ryofu tumbando a gohan en la cama, viendo la erección de roca que tenia gohan, "hoy creo que no vamos a dormir mi amor." Exhalo ryofu mientras comenzaba a masajear, el erecto miembro de gohan el simplemente se dejo llevar y dejo que ryofu hiciera lo que quisiera y ryofu viendo eso arropo el miembro de gohan, entre sus monumentales pechos dándole a gohan mas placer que antes, "sigue asi, se siente increíble." Exclamo gohan haciendo que ryofu siguiera con su trabajo, comenzando a engullir con gran deseo la virilidad de su amante.

Media hora después ryofu sintió hincharse el miembro de gohan entre sus pechos, por lo cual comenzó a aumentar la velocidad ocasionando que una enorme descarga entrara en su boca la cual con una gran habilidad pudo beber sin desperdiciar una sola gota, "esta sin duda es mi bebida favorita." Exclamo ryofu la cual seguía saboreando la corrida de gohan.

Gohan rápidamente cargo a ryofu como si esta fuera un bebe para colocarla en el buro cerca suyo y sin ningún aviso gohan de una sala envestida introdujo su miembro en el intimidad de ryofu, "nyammmmm." Exhalo ryofu como si fuera una gata.

Gohan comenzó con las estocadas haciendo que ryofu comenzara a perderse en el placer, el cual incrementaba a cada minuto que pasaba, "si mas rápido, tu si sabes como satisfacer a esta hembra." Gritaba ryofu entre gemidos, haciendo que el lado sayajin de gohan despertara y comenzara a penetrar a ryofu con mas intensidad, haciendo que los pechos de ryofu rebotaran sin ninguna contemplación, gohan rápidamente atrapo ambos pechos y como si estuviese poseído, engullo ambos pezones de la chica, llevando el place de ryofu a niveles que nunca antes habia experimentado.

Sin ningún aviso gohan cargo a ryofu sin dejar de penetrarla, aumentando mas el placer en la chica ya que sentía que en cualquier momento su mente quedaría en blanco.

En una ultima estocada gohan se vino dentro de ryofu mientras ryofu sintió el mayor orgasmo de su vida que en vez de dejarla sin energías, estas solo se renovaron, "aun no terminamos, hay que comezar el tercer raund." Declaro ryofu postrándose en la cama, suspendiendo su trasero dejándolo a merced de gohan pero antes de que este pudiese hacer algo, ryofu puso sus manos en ambos glúteos de ella separándolos para dejar expuesta esa zona en la que gohan nunca antes a entrado, "ahora quiero probar algo nuevo y se por tu mirada que quieres partirme en dos asi que adelante mi trasero es todo tuyo." Exhalo aun mas excitada ryofu, "estas segura y si te llego a lastimar." Advirtió un nervioso gohan, "descuida no pasara nada o es que no quieres seguir haciéndolo conmigo." Exclamo ryofu con una falsa tristeza y antes de que pudiera decir otro cosa, gohan la tomo por la cintura "bien aquí voy si duele avísame." Exclamo gohan a lo que ryofu simplemente asintió impaciente.

Gohan comenzó a introducir lentamente su miembro en el ano de ryofu la cual mordía las sabanas por que le estaba doliendo un montón y el dolor aumentaba cuando cada pulgada de la virilidad de gohan entraba en ella, escudriñando ese lugar al que nadie había entrado pero que de ahora en adelante solo gohan tenia permiso de entrar a ese lugar cuando quisiera, esas fueron las palabras que le dijo ryofu cuando empezaron el segundo raund.

Finalmente el martirio de ryofu acabo ya que gohan introdujo toda su virilidad en esa estrecha área, "espera no te muevas todavía, déjame que me acostumbre a la sensación." Exhalo ryofu dejando salir de su boca un poco de vapor debido al grado de excitación que tenia.

Un par de minutos después ryofu comenzó a moverse lentamente, para después estimular a gohan que empezara a penetrarla lo cual gohan entendió y comenzó con las estocadas solo que de manera lenta, para después aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, llenando mas de placer a ryofu la cual paso del dolor a un placer indescriptible, gohan tomo los pechos de ryofu los cuales estaban bamboleándose libremente, para aumentar mas el placer en ryofu la cual sentía que su siguiente orgasmo se acercaba por lo cual con la mirada le pidió a gohan que la penetrara sin piedad, lo cual gohan entendio y aumento la intensidad de las estocadas, haciendo que ryofu exhalara ese mismo vapor que representaba el enorme grado de placer que sentía, "si mas rápido, mas no te detengas." Exhalaba entre gemidos y gritos ryofu la cual sentía su orgasmo a punto de estallar y haci fue, ya que sintió un orgasmo mayor que el anterior mientras su trasero era llenado por la corrida de gohan.

Gohan y ryofu se encontraban jadeando ya que no habían descansado nada y ahora tampoco lo harían, ya que ryofu vio que la erección de gohan estaba tan dura como una roca, la cual simplemente sonrio y introdujo el miembro de gohan en su intimidad, pero antes de comenzar a cabalgar a gohan saco un sombrero de quien sabe donde se lo puso y comenzó a cabalgar a gohan como si no hubiese un mañana, "si mas rápido, esta vaquera quiera que su toro baya mas rápido." Exhalo super excitada ryofu, "bien prepárate porque voy a aumentar la potencia a once." Exclamo gohan comenzando a penetrar a ryofu mas rápido que las veces anteriores haciendo que los ojos de ryofu se abrieran como platos quitándose el sombrero y agitándolo en el aire, "si justo asi, mas rápido." Exhalo ryofu perdida en el mundo de su excitación gohan la obedeció y aumento mas la velocidad de las estocadas aumentado el placer de ryofu la cual tiro el sombre poniendo sus manos en el pecho de gohan para aumentar la increíble sensación ya que la virilidad de gohan habia entrado mas que antes hasta que tocaban su útero, asi ryofu sintió que pronto tendría lo que quiera en su vida.

Hasta que al fin sucedió gohan se corrió por cuarta vez dentro de ryofu llenando su utero con su corrida, ryofu no podía estar mas feliz que nunca.

Después de eso ambos decidieron bañarse nuevamente, para quitarse el sudor de su sesión de amor, gohan no podía evitar ver una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de ryofu, "porque estas tan feliz ryofu." Pregunto gohan aunque ya sabia la respuesta, ryofu rápidamente lo abrazo y lo beso "después de hoy es imposible que no quede embarazada eso es lo que me hace feliz, pronto tendre algo tuyo dentro de mi y eso que apenas acabamos de tener sexo y ya quiero tener en mis brazos al niño o niña que venga al mundo." Respondio ryofu casi llorando de felicidad, gohan la abrazo y también la beso, "si y yo no puedo esperar para que llegue al mundo y tener a ese niño o niña también en mis brazos." Exclamo gohan viendo a los ojos a ryofu la cual hizo lo mismo y sellaron todo con un beso, no uno lujurioso ni coqueto, un beso tierno lleno del amor que sentía gohan y ryofu por el otro.

Bueno chicos aquí esta el lemon mas épico que he hecho en toda mi vida y tengo que decirle que se me ocurrio después de atender unos negocios xddd saben de que hablo, ahora les hago la misma pregunta ryofu que debería tener un niño y una niña o mejor aun que tenga gemelos y para aclarar solo ryofu, kanu y Shyriu tendrán hijos con gohan por el momento.

Los demás lemons los hare dentro de la saga de black en capítulos sorpresas ya que no puedo esperar para empezar la saga de black y creame habran sorpresas enormes.

Por ultimo los poderes de pelea que puse, son los que ganaron las chicas por entrenar con gohan, ya que gohan tiene al mejor maestro de artes marciales en todo el séptimo universo, si me refiero a wiss y gohan usa lo que le enseño wiss a gohan para entrenar a las chicas, por lo cual ellas pueden tener ese poder de pelea, asi que no juzguen mal ya que lo hice con un poco de coherencia ahora si disfruten de este lemon que se que les va a encantar hasta la próxima.


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno tanto tiempo sin escribir espero no haber perdido el toque esto no es un capitulo es simplemente yo como autor dándoles unas palabras por la navidad.

Primero que nada quiero darles un enorme **GRACIAS** porque sencillo por acompañarme todo este año leyendo todas mis historias por eso les doy las gracias ya que, son un publico maravilloso algo que me he dado cuenta durante el tiempo que he hechos historias he tenido mis altibajos en este ámbito.

Pero siempre avían aquellos lectores que me apoyaban en continuar con esto y les hago mención especial en esto ellos son **Alucard77** un buen autor también que empezó sus historias inspirándose en mi y eso yo nunca lo imagine que alguien se inspirara en mi a escribir algo por lo que me siento super ogulloso no lee todas mis historias pero yo respeto eso ya que el siempre apoya las mias y a todos, mis lectores les recomiendo que lean sus historias ya que son muy buenas.

El segundo autor del que hago mención es **ATEN92** el es de esos lectores y autores que siempre me pedían que actualizara su historia favorita la cual es un angel y un sayajin, el es otro buen autor recomiendo sus historias con todos sus honores.

No por eso los dejo de lado a todos los demás porque no es asi esta es una mención honorifica en general para mis lectores yo como autor de historias sin ustedes yo no seria absolutamente nada y es por ustedes que saco historias nuevas para sorprenderlos cada vez mas y gracias a ustedes he subido como autor mis mejores historias que **son dragon ball dxd, jóvenes guerreros, un nuevo viaje, un angel y un sayajin, un mejor destino y actualmente el asesino mas poderoso** esas historias no hubieran crecido tanto sin ustedes y estoy totalmente agradecido por eso.

Se que han estado esperando capitulo nuevo de mis historias pero actualmente paso por un bloqueo creativo ya que no se me ocurre nada para darles un capitulo como normalmente los hago, épicos, divertidos y en algunas ocasiones con romance.

Les pido disculpas por eso pero después de que pasen estas festividades regresare a escribir seguido para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Este 2017 habrán nuevas historias are un crossever que siempre he querido hacer y es entre dragon ball z y rosario + vampire se que hay muchos ya pero ninguno hecho a mi estilo ya que me gusta ser original y no copiar nada de otros autores me gusta ser autentico y que ustedes lean historias con un entorno muy diferente.

Hare un remak de evangelion z y sekirei z ya que no son muy seguidas y comentadas eso y que esas dos historias comenzaron bien y terminaron estancándose y no quiero que eso me pase.

Ya que lo reconozco y en varias de mis historias he hecho cagadas completas pero este 2017 planeo eliminar esos errores.

Are también un remak de dragon y perla z ya que nunca la continúe ya que no me gusto como empezó ya que no supe como encajar a gohan con los personajes de inuyasha pero ya logre resolver ese problema.

También anuncio la tercera temporada de jóvenes guerreros, dos temporadas mas de dragon ball dxd, una segunda y tercera temporada de un angel y un sayajin, un nuevo viaje solo tendrá una temporada pero larga y una segunda temporada y final del asesino mas poderoso.

Como les decía les agradezco a todos acompañarme en este año en el cual tuve mas participación que en otros tiempos además solo me quedan dos años y medio mas para que me retire definitivamente del fanfiction pero mientras ese momento llega les traeré historias y sorpresas muy buenas, para sacarles una sonrisa.

Como decía no puedo expresar mucho la gratitud que les tengo por apoyar mis historias estoy completamente agradecido con todos y todas ustedes ya que se que pasan pendientes de que suba capítulos nuevos y no se preocupen que subiré capítulos nuevamente pero será después de estas festividades.

Yo volveré a actualizar mis historias en esta fecha 2/01/17 en esa fecha regresare de lleno a las historias por lo pronto les dejo este pequeño mensaje de agradecimiento y navideño también.

Bueno me alargue mas de lo debido comenzare a despedirme con ustedes no sin antes darles un pequeño mensaje muy usado por nosotros pero que es muy cierto.

si tu deseas algo lucha por hacer realidad ese deseo no dejes que nadie te lo impida los limites tus mismos los pones y los superas pero esta en ti ver si puedes superar dichos limites ya que el mayor limite que tiene un ser humano es el mismo si nos superamos a nuestro mayor, limite que somos nosotros no habrá nada que nos detenga para llegar a delante ya que solo tu decides cuando dejar las cosas, pero es mas de humanos terminarlas y cumplirlas.

Ahora si me despido de todos ustedes por este maravilloso año no sin antes desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo y que todas sus metas y sueños puedan cumplirse.

Aquí les ha hablado su amigo gokusayayin9 les deseo unas buenas noches o días hasta la próxima les deseo nuevamente unas felices fiestas hasta el dos de enero mis amigos hasta pronto.


	23. Chapter 23

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitusen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Por fin ya era hora que me dignara a actualizar esta historia y la razón de no actualizarla era porque no tenia mucho inspiración pero ya la encontré y esta saga que comenzara con un salto de tiempo será increíble osea me estoy refiriendo a la saga de black, espero estén listos para ver un punto de vista diferente de dicha saga sin mas comencemos.

Capitulo23: Reencuentro de Maestro y Aprendiz.

Desde el torneo entre el universo seis y siete han pasado tres años tiempo donde todo a mejorado para nuestros guerreros favoritos y mas para nuestro demi sayan favorito el cual era un feliz padre de dos hijas y un hijo los cuales tuvo, con tres de sus bellas esposas, shyriu, kanu y ryofu ya que fueron las tres primeras en dar el siguiente paso en la relación con gohan.

Hablando de gohan el en ese tiempo no descuido su entrenamiento en ningún momento aumentando mas el poder que tenia con el único objetivo de proteger a su recién formada familia y la que se acerca en el futuro, ya que quedan varias chicas mas esperando a que gohan les diera un hijo o hija.

En ese tiempo gohan y sus esposas inauguraron un dojo de artes marciales, dojo donde cada una de las esposas de gohan enseñaba un estilo de pelea diferente y en dicho dojo, las maestras mas estrictas resultaron ser, kanu, shyriu y ryomu ya que eran las que se tomaban mas enserio las peleas que tenían y dicho dojo se hizo en el mas importante y cotizado de la ciudad tanto asi que todas las clases de las esposas de gohan estaban abarrotadas ya que eran estrictas pero sus enseñanzas eran como ninguna.

Ahora nos encontramos en un patio abierto en medio del dojo donde gohan entrenaba con sus hijos de cuatro años, los cuales tenían unos poderes enormes ya que a esa corta edad dominaban el super sayajin sin ningún tipo de problema.

Una niña de piel clara, cabello plateado y ojos verdes afelinados heredados por su hermosa y fuerte madre shyriu "esta vez si te golpeare to-san." Declaro la pequeña niña "vamos pan-chan demuéstrale tu fuerza a tu padre." Exclamo gohan evadiendo golpes y patadas de su hija mayor, pero también se le fue encima otra niña de cuatro años, de piel morena, cabello negro azulado y unos bellos ojos azules acercarse velozmente a su padre "yo también estoy aquí to-san y voy atacar con todo." Exclamo la otra hija de gohan "vamos gine-chan atácame con todo lo que tengas." Exclamo gohan también evadiendo golpes y patadas de su otra hija "no se olviden de mi ya que también estoy peleando." Declaro un niño de piel morena, cabello verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color acercarse velozmente contra gohan "vamos sanozuke-chan pelea con todo lo que tienes." Exclamo gohan evadiendo golpes y patadas de sus tres hijos.

N/A: antes de que salgan con la queja mamona les dire una sola cosa traten de dispararse un nombre para un niño de la anda y luego me dicen, ya que no me fue fácil poner un nombre al hijo de gohan asi que quiéranlo y ámenlo si no pues no se que hacen aquí xd ahora si sigamos con el cap.

Gohan había escapado de la frenética lluvia de golpes propinada por sus tres retoños "vamos niños pueden hacerlo mejor peleen con su padre con todo lo que tienen." Declaro gohan a sus hijos para que estos tomaran distancia de el y se prepararan para una nueva táctica de combate.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre si y asintieron en lo que harían y ya todos decididos un flash de luz envolvió el lugar, ya que los tres pequeños se transformaron en super sayajin preparándose para pelear con su padre con todas sus fuerzas "eso es esos son mis hijos sin duda ellos algún dia superaran mis poderes tal y como yo con mi padre, ahora se lo que el sentía cuando yo era joven." Exclamaba gohan para sus adentros.

Los tres niños se lanzaron contra su padre impresionándose por la velocidad de sus hijos bloqueando los golpes de cada uno de ellos aun sin problemas, pero el esfuerzo era un poco mayor "esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, hermana, hermano es hora de un ataque en conjunto." Declaro la pequeña pan de forma seria tan idéntica de su madre shyriu "si estoy contigo hermana." Exclamo decidida la pequeña gine tan decidida como su madre kanu "vamos con todo hermanas." Declaro el entusiasmado el pequeño sanozuke y si ese entusiasmo lo saco de su madre ryofu y de su padre gohan

Los tres infantes rodearon a su padre formando un triangulo tomando una postura muy conocida para gohan " **kaaaa…meeee….haaaa….meeee….haaaa.** " rugieron los tres infantes lanzando el ataque contra gohan este concentro su energía y una potente expulsión de poder este se transformó en super sayajin cancelando como si nada el ataque de sus hijos.

Los tres infantes regresaron a la normalidad cansados pero felices ya que hicieron que su padre se transformara en super sayajin para detener el ataque ellos sabían lo fuerte que era su padre ya que sus madres les contaban las hazañas que el hizo para protegerlos, incluso pelear contra sujetos de otro universo para protegerlos a ellos y eso hizo que la admiración de los tres infantes por su padre creciera a niveles astrológicos.

Gohan se acerco a sus tres hijos los cuales estaban sudando a mares "vaya me impresionaron niños son muy fuertes además de superar el record de mi hermano menor y yo con lo del super sayajin, yo me transforme a los once años, mi hermano a los siete años y ustedes con cuatro años ya controlan la transformación sin duda ustedes serán muy fuertes en el futuro." Exclamo gohan felicitando a sus tres hijos, mientras estos tres se le subían encima a su padre "si seremos tan fuertes como to-san." Exclamo la pequeña pan en los hombros de su padre "si también seremos tan fuertes como el abuelito goku." Exclamo la pequeña gine colgando de uno de los brazos de su padre "si seremos fuertes muy fuertes." Exclamo emocionado el pequeño sanozuke colgado del otro brazo de su padre "si lo haren pero primero vayan a darse un baño ya que si sus madres los ven asi de sucios me matan." Exclamo gohan mandando a bañarse a sus tres hijos.

Cuando sus tres retoños se retiraron el observo al enorme cielo azul "sin duda serán fuertes y espero estar allí para ver en que tipo de guerrero se convertirán en el dia de mañana." Exclamaba en sus adentros gohan entrando al dojo.

Pero no todo era felicidad en una línea temporal diferente algo horrible había ocurrido y ese algo llevo a casi la total extinción de la raza humana del planeta tierra.

 **En el Futuro.**

Podía observarse a todas direcciones y lo único que se miraba era edificios destruidos y un cielo cubierto por unos nubes de color verde oscuro dándole un toque mas apocalíptico a la tierra.

Por entre los edificios destruidos avanzaba un joven de cabello morada grisáceo llevando consigo un tubo con un extraño liquido azul, el joven era nada mas y nada menos que trunks el primogénito de vegeta y ultimo guerrero sobre la tierra.

N/A: aquí tengo una pequeña inconformidad y es lo siguiente porque después de que trunks derrotase a cell, porque a este y a bulma se le pasara por la cabeza ir a namek para revivir a todos los guerreros z con excepción de goku ya que murió de manera natural, si piensan lo mismo que yo dejen su punto de vista en los comentarios ya que es algo interesante de que hablar.

Trunks se movia con velocidad y sigilo entre los edificios destruidos para que la entidad que estaba arrasando la tierra no lo encontrase y lo atacara.

Trunks llego a una habitación secreta donde se encontraba su madre bulma preparando una maquina del tiempo para trunks "recuerda trunks solo tienes combustible para dos viajes uno de ida y otro de vuelta, tienes que ir al pasado y pedir ayuda ohhhh." Bulma no termino de dar sus instrucciones ya que el techo del lugar salio volando, por una figura envuelta en llamas.

Trunks desenfundo su espada y se lanzo contra la sombra pero esta se defendió con su brazo rompiendo la espada en dos, generando una explosión extendiendo aun mas las llamas en la habitación.

Trunks se reincorporo para toparse con un cuadro aterrador la sombra tenia a bulma tomada por su gabacha "trunks tienes que conseguir ayuda se que lo haras." Exclamo bulma solo para después tornarse negra para luego desaparecer ya que la sombra la había desintegrado con su energía, trunks con dolor libero energía para destruir el lugar y salir de allí con la maquina del tiempo.

Trunks corria velozmente por la ciudad destruida mientras este lloraba ya que presencio en persona el asesinato de su propia madre y lo hacia sentir peor ya que estuvo allí y no pudo hacer nada para protegerla, su madre se convirtió en otra persona mas que no pudo proteger cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Trunks llego a un subterráneo donde se ocultaba lo que quedaba de vida en la tierra junto con la otra persona importante para trunks, Mai la cual esta junto a el todo el tiempo y viendo el estado en el que estaba trunks no necesitaba preguntar que fue lo que paso y es lo mas evidente ese desgraciado había matado a bulma.

Trunks dejo de llorar para mirar a mai "tengo la maquina del tiempo lista hay que darnos prisa y buscar ayuda." Declaro trunks serio a mai "si hay que darnos prisa antes de que las cosas se tornen peores." Exclamo mai entendiendo la declaración de trunks.

Trunks y mai salieron con sigilo del subterráneo para dirigirse a la corporación capsula pero fueron frenados por un esfera de energía que se estrello frente a ellos frenándolos "tenemos que darnos prisa." Declaro trunks "no tu debes darte prisa tu eres el que debe vivir trunks." Declaro mai sacando su escopeta modificada disparándole a las nubes, pero la entidad que estaba entre dichas nubes regreso la bola de energía lanzada por el arma de energía.

La bola de energía se estrello a los pies de mai lanzándola lejos, cayendo inconsciente al suelo debido a la fuerza extra que traía dicha bola de energía "maldito." Declaro trunks apretando los puños.

Rápidamente las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse para formar un tornado descendente para desaparecer cuando la entidad aterrizo en una roca enorme con expresión seria, la entidad fue revelada al quitarse la sombra que lo cubría dejando ver ser con la apariencia de goku "black al fin te dignas a aparecer." Declaro furioso trunks apretando mas sus puños "vaya basura humana eres difícil de exterminar pero este es el fin del camino para ti escoria repugnante." Declaro black con notable desprecio en su voz "te hare pagar por todo lo que nos has hechoooooo." Rugio trunks transformándose en super sayajin 2 lanzándose a enfrentar a black "jhm con que quieres retrasar lo inevitable bien divirtámonos unos momentos humano." Declaro black bloqueando fácilmente el golpe de trunks sin problemas para propinarle una fuerte patada en el pecho a trunks mandándolo a volar lejos.

Trunks se estrello en uno de los edificios destruidos de la ciudad derrumbándolo en el proceso, trunks se quito todos los escombros de encima mientras era observado por black desde el aire "jhm jhm mírate humano tratando de evitar algo que ya de por si es inevitable." Declaro black con suma confianza en su voz "no me importa lo que digas black aunque parezca imposible yo no descansare hasta haberte derrotado." Declaro trunks encendiéndose violentamente en esa aura característica del super sayajin "veamos si puedes respaldar esas palabras." Declaro black desapareciendo para aparecer frente a trunks el cual pudo bloquear el golpe de black pero siempre salio volando ya que el golpe traía consigo una fuerza enorme.

Trunks atravesó una fila de tres edificios para estamparse en el cuarto con barias heridas en su cuerpo, trunks abrió los ojos con pesadez solo para ver a black frente suyo con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro "lo ves te lo dije humano jamas podras detener la extinción de la raza humana." Declaro black preparándose para darle el golpe de gracia a trunks pero este expulsando poder mando a volar a black mientras el edificio tras suyo se desmoronaba.

Trunks quería aprovechar que black no se había puesto de pie asi que juntando sus manos se preparó para su siguiente ataque "maestro gohan esto va por usted **kaaaaa….meeeee….haaaaa…..meeee…haaaa."** rugio trunks disparando el ataque contra black el cual apenas se reincorporo recibiendo el ataque de lleno atravesando toda la ciudad destruida para terminar estallando en una cúpula de energía azul.

Trunks tomo la oportunidad para encontrar la nave y poner las coordenadas para viajar pero antes de que la nave estuviera lista black apareció a unos metros de el " **kaaaa….meeee…..haaaa….meeee….haaaa.** " rugio al final black lanzando una viga de energía negra contra trunks el cual estaba dentro de la maquina y no podía hacer anda para defenderse, pero al ultimo momento la maquina dio el salto en el tiempo salvándole el pellejo a trunks "no esta." Exclamo black concentrándose para encontrar el rastro de energía de trunks "no esta logro escaparse pero a donde vayas te perseguiré." Exclamo black mientras levantaba su mano derecha donde tenia un anillo extraño.

 **En el Pasado.**

Un rayo rojo cayo en la corporación capsula alertando a todos los habitantes del lugar, cuando llegaron al lugar donde cayo el rayo encontraron una maquina y dentro de dicha maquina se encontraba un joven inconsciente el cual también tenia muchas heridas en su cuerpo "trunks." Exclamo vegeta impresionado sacando rápido de la maquina a su hijo del futuro para llevárselo a dentro de la corporación capsula.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia de la llegada del trunks del futuro se esparció rápido, el único que no se encontraba presente era gohan debido a que precisamente hoy tenia que cuidar de sus tres diablillos los cuales le sacaban canas verdes cuando querían.

En un quiosco al lado de un lago se encontraban goku, vegeta, bulma y el trunks del pasado presentes en el lugar "esto es extraño." Exclamo bulma preocupada al ver a su hijo del futuro asi de herido "kakaroto ve a buscar unas semillas del ermitaño." Pidió vegeta a su amigo y rival, goku simplemente asintió y usando la tele transportación goku de el lugar.

Pero asi como se fue regreso con un saco de semillas del ermitaño "ten vegeta dásela." Exclamo goku dándole la semilla a vegeta el cual le dio la semilla a trunks el cual al reaccionar, lo primero que hizo fue atacar a goku pero este bloqueo el golpe fácilmente, pero igualmente la fuerza del golpe genero una fuerte corriente de aire "maldito me las pagaras." Grito trunks infligiendo mas fuerza en el golpe pero goku era inamovible, hasta que una sonora bofetada resonó en el lugar.

Bulma le había dado una bofetada a trunks el cual recobro el sentido "he a goku-san." Exclamo trunks confundido "ahora habla trunks a que viniste a esta época." Pregunto vegeta serio "bueno ire al grano la tierra de mi línea de tiempo esta siendo destruida por alguien con la apariencia de goku-san, ese alguien se hace llamar black, desde que el apareció comenzó a eliminar a todos los humanos y los pocos que quedan con vida, permanecen escondidos mi madre antes de que llegara trabajo de nuevo en la maquina del tiempo para que viniera aquí y los llevara a mi tiempo y derrotáramos a black eso fue antes de que black la asesinara" termino de contar trunks sintiendo de nuevo una furia extrema.

N/A: black no aparecerá de nuevo en este capitulo si no en el siguiente a partir de aquí verán algo que les gustara mucho.

Minutos después a trunks le surgió la idea de visitar a gohan "oigan no veo a gohan-san por aquí." Pregunto trunks confundido al no ver a gohan en la corporación capsula "a eso es porque tenia algo importante que hacer hoy pero te dire donde vive para que lo visites y créeme te llevaras una gran sorpresa." Exclamo bulma dándole la dirección de la casa de gohan a trunks y asi trunks salio volando rápidamente a la casa de gohan.

Gohan ahora se encontraba viendo una de las clases que impartían en el dojo estaba viendo la clase que impartía shyriu ya que ella instruía en como usar bien un arma de combate "vaya sin duda ella es una maestra excelente." Exclamaba para si mismo gohan captando una energía que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Gohan salio sin hacer ruido del salón para atender sus asuntos pero su esposa noto la acción de su esposo "clase tómense un receso tengo algo que hacer." Sentencio shyriu para salir del salón en busca de su esposo.

Trunks llego al pórtico de la casa de gohan y sorprendió ver que la casa no era nada pequeña "bueno es hora el también tiene que enterarse de esto." Exclamo trunks tocando el timbre esperando unos minutos mas, gohan abrió la puerta encontrándose a trunks "ho trunks cuanto tiempo anda pasa." Exclamo gohan invitando a trunks a pasar.

Ya instalados en la sala los diablillos hijos de gohan hicieron acto de presencia cayéndole encima a trunks "vaya parece que los niños te odian trunks." Exclamo gohan sacándole una gota de sudor a trunks "no es que yo pueda evitarlo." Exclamo trunks apenado "ya niños no le hagan buying a los invitados." Pidió gohan a los niños "una pregunta los estas cuidando a que." Pregunto trunks "pues tengo que son mis hijos después de todo." Respondio gohan rascándose la cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala y se preparaban para hablar cuando shyriu, kanu y ryofu entraron a la sala "chicas que sucede aun faltan dos horas para que terminen sus clases." Pregunto gohan intrigado "nada solamente queríamos conocer a tu amigo." Respondio kanu de manera tranquila "bueno eso es algo complicado, pero mejor que les cuente el." Respondio gohan mandándole la bala a trunks.

Las tres chicas se sentaron al lado de gohan para escuchar la historia de trunks "bueno lo que les contare puede que lo tomen como si estuviera loco o algo por el estilo, la verdad yo soy de una línea de tiempo diferente me refiero de veinte años en el futuro." Exclamo trunks soltando dicha bomba "bueno la verdad no ya sabemos las cosas que hace gohan-kun después de todo asi que no nos sorprende mucho." Exclamo kanu por shyriu y ryofu "bueno cuéntanos como es el gohan de tu línea de tiempo." Pregunto ryofu emocionada por saber como seria gohan en veinte años mas "bueno en mi línea de tiempo gohan era mi maestro el me entreno y me enseño a transformarme en super sayajin, fue gohan quien me entreno hasta el final." Exclamo trunks un poco mas serio "a que te refieres con todo eso." Pregunto shyriu con mas interés "bueno cuando yo tenia quince años, unos androides aparecieron atacando y destruyendo todo lo que encontraban, todos los guerreros de mi tiempo los enfrentamos mi padre vegeta peleo con esos androides pero a pesar de ser un super sayajin fue derrotado, después el siguiente en caer fue piccoro y con su muerte las esferas del dragon se convirtieron en piedra, los siguientes fueron tien, yamcha y krillin, ellos lo intentaron pero también fueron asesinados por los androides, hasta que solo quedamos gohan y yo, nosotros nos enfrentábamos contra los androides con la esperanza de vencerlos pero al final siempre nos derrotaban hasta que llego ese dia." Contaba trunks haciendo una pequeña pausa en su relato "que sucedió." Pregunto ryofu "un dia terminando de entrenar lo androides atacaron la capital del norte, esa vez recuerdo que le suplique a gohan que me dejara acompañarlo a pelear pero me dejo inconsciente, cuando recobre la conciencia me encontré con una ciudad casi destruida, cuando no percibí por ningún lado el ki de gohan mi preocupe y fui a buscarlo y gohan también fue victima de los androides, el desde un principio no iba a ganar debido a que solo tenia un brazo pero eso no lo detuvo y fue a pelear y a causa de eso y mi debilidad gohan también fue asesinado por los androides a lo que me refiero es que en mi tiempo soy el ultimo guerrero que queda en pie." Termino de contar trunks su historia y la de gohan "ahora que nos contaste eso trunks tubo que pasar algo en tu tiempo ya que dudo que vinieras solo de visita cierto." Declaro gohan serio "la verdad si y cuando te lo diga lo que paso no te gustara." Declaro trunks igual de serio.

Gohan se puso mas serio que antes "bien comienza ya que lo tu sepas nos afecta a todos." Declaro gohan serio "bueno hace un tiempo apareció un nuevo enemigo yo trate de enfrentarlo, pero siempre que peleaba con el no podía vencerlo, siempre salía bien librado y lo peor es lo que viene este enemigo usa el cuerpo de goku-san para destruir la tierra y vine aquí para pedirles ayuda para poder derrotarlo." Exclamo trunks con enojo pero la reacción de gohan no la espero "con que eso es lo que paso, bien cuenta conmigo no voy a permitir que manchen el nombre de mi padre asi como asi, pero antes quiero ver lo fuerte que te has puesto." Exclamo al final gohan para llevar a trunks al patio del dojo.

Ya estando en el patio gohan le dio una señal a shyriu para que activara la barrera para que pudieran pelear sin ningún problema.

Shyriu hizo lo que gohan le pidió y al presionar un botón secreto una cúpula cubrió todo el patio, para mantener seguro a todos "bien trunks entrenemos un poco muéstrame lo fuerte que eres." Declaro gohan poniendo una expresión fría y seria a la vez "si jamás creí volver a entrenar con usted." Exclamo trunks transformándose en super sayajin 2 "vaya alcanzaste el super sayajin 2, en ese caso yo también." Exclamo gohan transformándose en super sayajin 2 tambien dejando sorprendido a trunks ya que gohan era muy superior a el.

Trunks se lanzo contra gohan soltando un frenesí de golpes contra gohan el cual solo se cubrió.

Las esposas de gohan veian eso impresionadas "vaya increíble esta presionando a gohan." Exclamo impresionada kanu al ver que estaban haciendo retroceder a gohan "sin duda ese chico es muy fuerte." Exclamo shyriu igual de sorprendida "sin duda los amigos de gohan son muy interesantes." Agrego ryofu viendo como hacían retroceder a gohan.

Trunks seguía lanzando golpes contra gohan hasta que este atrapo sus dos brazos "nada mal enserio eres muy poderoso y creo que te mostrare una transformación que deja a un super sayajin por los suelos." Declaro gohan serio "bien muéstreme su poder gohan-san." Exclamo trunks en una fuerte onda de choque el poder de gohan aumento bruscamente.

Cuando trunks recupero su estabilidad vio que gohan no estaba en super sayajin pero el poder que expulsaba era aterrador y vio que la expresión de gohan cambio completamente "bueno trunks comencemos el segundo asalto." Declaro gohan de forma fría apareciendo rápidamente a espaldas de trunks para conectarle una patada haciendo que se estrelle y rebote en la barrera solo para que gohan lo golpe y lo estampe en el suelo.

En un estallido de luz trunks salio de entre los escombros "bien voy a tener que usar esa transformación aunque no la he dominado al cien por ciento pero para no decepcionar a gohan-san voy a ir con todo." Exclamo trunks para si mismo encendiendo bruscamente su aura "asi que el puede acceder al super sayajin 3, bien trunks veamos de que eres capaz." Exclamo gohan para si mismo.

El aura de trunks seguía creciendo "bien ire con todo a partir de ahora raaaaaaaa." Rugio trunks comenzando a incrementar su poder rápidamente mientras su cabello comenzaba a crecer, hasta detenerse llegando a la cintura.

El aura que rodeaba a trunks rebosaba de poder pero con muy poco control de la misma "creo que ese es tu limite trunks atácame antes de que pierdas la conciencia." Declaro gohan poniéndose serio ya que trunks estando en super sayajin 3 casi igualaba su estada mistico.

Trunks sin perder tiempo ataco a gohan con toda su velocidad aunque gohan podía esquivarlo sin problemas, ya que trunks no dominaba la transformación al cien por ciento "puedo darme cuenta de que no puedes controlar esa transformación a su máxima capacidad, asi que si quieres llegar a algún lado atacama con todo lo que tengas." Reto gohan a trunks a atacarlo con todas sus energías "bien entonces toma esto **masenkoooooooo**." Grito trunks lanzando el ataque contra gohan.

Gohan extendió sus brazos deteniendo el ataque de trunks haciendo que este quedara en forma de esfera, pero igualmente lo estaba haciendo retroceder "es mas fuerte de lo que pensé "vaya es mas fuerte de lo que pensé raaaaaaaaa." Rugio gohan expulsando el cien por ciento de su estado místico destruyendo fácilmente el ataque de trunks sin problemas.

Trunks después de ese ataque regreso a su estado base pero antes de desplomarse gohan lo atrapo para colocarlo en el suelo "sin duda a entrenado duro para proteger su mundo." Exclamo gohan serio "que harás gohan." Pregunto kanu un poco nerviosa "la respuesta es mas que obvia voy a ir con trunks a su línea de tiempo y ayudarlo a derrotar al impostor que se hace pasar por mi padre y solo tengo una cosa mas que decir quien quiera que sea ese sujeto, lamentara haber manchado el nombre de mi padre." Declaro gohan serio dispuesto a ayudar a trunks en este enorme lio.

Que pasara ahora que gohan sabe de los problemas que esta causando black será que veremos al super sayajin dios mas poderoso de nuevo bueno eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

Capitulo24: La Primera Pelea Contra Black.

Bueno espero el capitulo les guste aquí resumi tres capítulos de la saga y puede que sea asi el próximo pero eso dependerá de ustedes.

Ahora a los que leen esta historia les pido de favor que revisen el nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, es un cruce entre dragon ball z y code geass le puse como titulo experimentación ya que no se si podre sacarlo a delante y necesito que ustedes lo chuequeen y me digan lo que piensan y si tienen algún consejo déjenlo en los comentarios.

Para terminar este rellenito la siguiente historia en actualizarse será dragon ball dxd otra que deje un poco abandonada y los seguidoras ya me mandaron hasta a los soldados de Britania amenazando que la actualice asi que mañana posiblemente tenga el cap de esa historia ahora si yo fui gokusayayin9 hasta la próxima.


	24. Chapter 24

Repito dragon ball z ni ikkitousen me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Luego de mucho pero mucho tiempo es hora de que esta historia, si ven que en algún momento no menciono a algún personaje quiero que me lo recuerden en los comentarios, ya que aquí no recuerdo cuantas chicas conforman el harem de gohan y ahora sin más rellenos que dan cáncer comencemos.

Capitulo24: Gohan vs black

Minutos después de la pequeña pelea de gohan y trunks se decidió ir a la corporación capsula para reunirse con los demás guerreros –"oye trunks ese black que tan fuerte es." – Pregunto gohan con interés –"bueno a pesar de haber alcanzado el super sayajin 3, no he podido derrotarlo ni una sola vez, nunca lo he visto transformarse." – respondió trunks con indignación de no poder detener a dicha amenaza.

Gohan después se dirigió a las chicas –"esto va para todas, espero que se cuiden ustedes y a los niños." – Decía gohan a las chicas las cuales asintieron –"no te preocupes yo sé cómo mantener bajo control a mi pequeña pan." – Dijo Shyriu con una sonrisa –"mi pequeña gine sabe cómo comportarse, no te preocupes por eso querido." – Dijo kanu –"ya verás mantendré controlado al travieso de sanozuke." – dijo Ryofu también sonriendo.

Antes de irse con trunks gohan fue a buscar a las demás chicas ya que no era justo que solo se despidiera, de las que eran las madres de su descendencia y no les dijera nada a sus demás intereses amoroso, a todas las encontró en el salón de receso del dojo –"oigan chicas vengan un momento, tengo que hablar con todas." – Dijo gohan a Ryomu, Hakufu, Ryubi y Kakuen –"sucede algo gohan." – pregunto Ryomu –"si chicas, surgió algo grave que debo resolver y vine a despedirme porque no sé cuánto o cuando vaya a regresar." – Respondio gohan un poco serio –"pero si es tan grave como dices no era necesario decirnos." – Dijo Kakuen –"no sería justo solo despedirme de Ryofu, Kanu y Shyriu, además también les diré que cuando termine con este asunto les daré el tiempo que ustedes se merecen." – Dijo gohan con una sonrisa –"lo prometes gohan-kun." – Decía Ryubi con mucha alegría –"si lo prometo y ya me conocen yo no rompo mis promesas." – Dijo gohan con otra sonrisa –"si saldré con gohan-kun." – decía Hakufu con esa actitud infantil que tanto le gustaba a gohan, finalmente gohan se despidió de ellas con un beso para cada una, dejando desmayada y muy sonrojada a Ryubi.

Después de despedirse de todos sus intereses amorosos regreso con trunks para seguidamente irse a la corporación capsula a encontrarse con goku y vegeta.

 **Corporación Capsula**

Gohan y trunks llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la corporación capsula encontrándose con goku y vegeta –"oh gohan vas a pelear tú también." – Dijo goku –"claro no me perdería la oportunidad de pelear con alguien fuerte." – dijo gohan sonriendo –"quien diría que al final te terminarían gustando las peleas." – dijo vegeta serio –"bueno después de que desbloquearan mis poderes, hace años, no quería perderlos y al entrenar seguido las peleas se quedaron impregnadas en mí." – Dijo gohan –"entonces ya estas al tanto de la situación cierto." – Dijo goku –"si padre trunks me lo conto todo." – dijo gohan poniéndose serio.

En el cielo se abrió una grieta espacio tiempo de la cual salió, la black con la apariencia que trunks les había dicho anteriormente –"así que decidiste, escapar al pasado y estas con goku, vegeta y gohan." – decía black con un toque despectivo hacia los tres mencionados.

Antes de que goku o vegeta se movieran, gohan ya estaba frente a black –"así que tu eres, el farsante que está causando problemas." – decía gohan analizando a black –"parece que trunks ya se los dijo." – Dijo black con malicia –"esperaba si tuvieras el cuerpo de mi padre pudieras, utilizarlo a todo su potencial, pero me doy cuenta que no es así." – dijo gohan provocando a black –"pongamos a prueba tus palabras." – dijo black lanzándole a gohan una bola de energía amarillo y negro, la cual recibió de llevo, mando a gohan a volar lejos de la capital del oeste.

 **Región Montañosa.**

La bola de energía se estrelló en una montaña dejando estampado a gohan en la misma, el demi sayajin se recompuso rápidamente y espero a que llegara black –"lo sabía el no tiene el control total del cuerpo de mi padre, su espíritu no está unido al cuerpo." – decía gohan al momento de la llegada de black, vegeta, trunks y goku.

Black rápidamente encaro a gohan –"que te pareció ese fue un ataque débil." – Dijo black –"es como dije no tienes todo el control del cuerpo, para que el cuerpo pueda expulsar todo su potencial, mente y espíritu deben estar unidos, pero mejor te lo muestro con acciones que con palabras." – dijo gohan al momento que desaparecía.

Black se giró rápidamente bloqueando el golpe de gohan que igualmente lo hizo retroceder varios metros, black se lanzó contra gohan y este hizo lo mismo chocando una buena cantidad de golpes y patadas que el otro bloqueaba.

Gohan le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago a black para luego con su mano libre formar un esfera de energía y estampársela en el pecho a black para que este saliera proyectado a estrellarse con una montaña la cual estallo por la esfera de energía con la que gohan le planto en el pecho.

Gohan se mantenía sobrevolando el área destruida cuando un pilar de energía negra salió disparada, dejando ver a black rodeado por un aura negra –"eso es sigue atacando así." – Dijo black al momento que el aura se expandía aumentando su poder –"puedo ver que tu fuerza ha incrementado, así que me pondré un poco más serio." – dijo gohan mientras se transformaba en super sayajin.

 **Goku, Vegeta y Trunks**

Trunks no entendía porque gohan no utilizaba todo el poder que uso contra el –"porque gohan no utilizar el poder que me mostro." – Preguntaba trunks confundido –"gohan tienen la mala costumbre de no ir enserio con su oponente desde el primer golpe." – Respondio goku observando la pelea de gohan.

 **Gohan Super Sayajin vs Black**

Gohan y black se lanzaron contra el otro para enfrascarse en una violenta andada de golpes y patadas que bloqueaban he impactaban en ocasiones, black velozmente se pudo colar a la espalda de gohan para darle un patada en la espalda y estrellarlo en el suelo, pero al momento del impacto de gohan contra el suelo, este se encendió con el aura del super sayajin y salió disparado contra black a una velocidad vertiginosa dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

Black no reacciono y recibió el golpe directo al pecho mandándolo a volar gohan desapareció del lugar donde estaba para reaparecer interceptando a black pero al momento de conectar el siguiente golpe, este mismo atravesó una sombra residual de black, para recibir en el momento un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a gohan, pero este tomo la pierna de black para hacerlo girar rápidamente y lanzarlo contra el suelo, en el cual black nunca impacto ya que se recompuso rápidamente para caer de pie –"si vamos sigue dañando este cuerpo para volverme más fuerte raaaaaaaaa." – rugió al final black encendiéndose bruscamente con un aura negra que si disparo violentamente por todo el campo.

Gohan que había presenciado ese nuevo incremento de poder se sorprendió –"ahora se volvió más fuerte, pero que demonios está sucediendo aquí, si él se está volviendo más fuerte, entonces yo también lo hare." – dijo gohan transformándose en super sayajin dos.

Velozmente gohan apareció frente a black para atacarlo, pero black fue más veloz y intercepto el golpe, con su brazo derecho, para propinarle un fuerte golpe a gohan haciendo que saliera disparado y se estrellara en varias montañas para terminar deslizándose unos metros en el suelo, para reincorporarse rápidamente –"que sucedió su capacidad de reacción es diferente ahora, no su poder y velocidad son diferentes, de verdad está pasando algo raro aquí." – Decía gohan que veía como black se acercaba –"parece que al final si tengo el control total de este cuerpo no creas así hijo de son goku." – dijo irónicamente black.

Black se lanzó velozmente contra gohan, pero al igual como ocurrió antes gohan intercepto el golpe de black deteniéndolo en seco –"si pero también debes saber, que yo conozco las debilidades del cuerpo de mi padre como esta." – Dijo gohan al momento que desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de black para darle una fuerte patada en el centro de la espalda mandándolo a volar y quedar estampado en una montaña –"puedo verlo ese golpe si me afecto." – Decía black que apenas estaba desencrustandose de la montaña –" **MASENKO." –** grito gohan lanzando el ataque a quemarropa en black ocasionando asi una fuerte explosión en todo el terreno dejándolo casi destruido.

Black apareció sobrevolando el lugar del impacto del anterior ataque de gohan –"ese ataque pudo haber acabado conmigo, pero al ser este el cuerpo de son goku pude usar su tele transportación." – decía black que se quitaba la sangre que salían de la comisura de los labios.

Gohan rápidamente volvió a encarar a black –"puede que hayas vuelto más fuerte, pero aun soy superior a ti." Dijo gohan sin rodeado alguno –"así parece, así parece al parecer el hijo de son goku, es tan fuerte como dicen." – dijo black sonriendo –"deja de hacer bromas ridículas y pelea." – dijo gohan un poco más irritado para desaparecer y seguidamente también desaparecer black.

En todo el campo de batalla se podían ver las ondas de choque producidas por el contundente choque de los golpes del otro, gohan y black conectaron un potente golpe que genero una poderosa onda de choque que a pesar de estar peleando en el aire, hizo aparecer un enorme cráter en el suelo, el cual aumentaba de tamaño, mientras forcejeaban más.

Gohan y black salieron disparados en direcciones distintas debido al último golpe que le conectaron al otro –"cansado ya impostor." – Dijo irónicamente gohan –"en lo más mínimo." – dijo con la misma ironía black.

Segundos después de que gohan y black se dijeran esas palabras se volvieron a enfrascar en una frenética pelea que comenzaba a destrozar todo el campo de batalla, ya que los golpes eran tan potentes que al esquivar uno parte del campo era destruido –"me empieza a cansar esto." – Dijo gohan conectándole un combo de patadas terminando con un doble golpe brutal que estampo a black en el suelo y genero un cráter enorme –" **KAAA….MEEEE….HAAAA…..MEEEE…..HAAAA." –** grito gohan lanzado la onda de energía al cráter, en el cual black se estaba reincorporando.

El kamehameha de gohan impacto en el cráter generando una explosión en forma de cúpula que se expandió tanto como pudo dejando el terreno destruido por completo.

Black apareció frente a gohan a cierta distancia de este con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo y su traje supremo kaio casi totalmente destruido ya que solo le quedaba la parte inferior, siendo esta un traje de expandes negro –"debo admitir que hay que hay momentos en donde la situación se salen de mis cálculos, debo admitir que lo se decía del hijo de son goku eran ciertas sus poderes superan a los de su padre o cualquier otro sayajin de sangre pura." – Dijo black serio –"no me importa lo que se dice, de mi aquí lo único que importa es que tu estas a punto de morir." – dijo gohan lanzándose contra black para acabar con el definitivamente pero se detuvo al ver como black comenzaba a hacer arrastrado por el misma grieta por la cual salió –"la grieta de tiempo me está llamando." – decía black mientras forcejeaba para no regresar al futuro.

Gohan tomo la oportunidad para darle una fuerte patada en el pecho a black y mandarlo a volar de regreso a la corporación capsula quedando a escasos metros de entrar en dicha grieta de tiempo.

 **Corporación Capsula**

Gohan junto con goku, vegeta y trunks regresaron rápidamente a la corporación –"bien al parecer nuestro combate quedara inconcluso." – Decía gohan desganado –"no creas con eso." – dijo black envolviéndose en un aura negra y purpura mientras formaba una esfera de energía, lanzándosela a gohan la cual desvió sin mucho problema.

Black rápidamente apareció sobre gohan conectándole una fuerte patada en la espalda estampándolo en el suelo, lo que también ocasiono que la máquina del tiempo de trunks se cayera –"así que esa es la maquina en la que trunks escapo." – decía black quitando su atención de gohan.

Gohan tomo la oportunidad para atacar a black pero este se dio cuenta a tiempo y bloqueo el golpe de gohan con uno suyo, pero debido a la fuerza atrayente de la grieta de tiempo, fue obligado a ceder en el forcejeo –"no me iré sin causar un poco de daño." – dijo black lanzando un ráfaga de energía a la máquina del tiempo destruyéndola en el proceso, con lo cual black dio una sonrisa para terminar siendo absorbido por la grieta.

Con la máquina del tiempo destruida ir al futuro y detener a black se dificultaban mucho más, será posible de que ingenien una forma de viajar en el tiempo o será esta la primera ocasión en que el enemigo consiga su objetivo o nuestros héroes serán capaces de detenerlo todo eso descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de jóvenes guerreros.

 **Bueno después de un chingo de tiempo pude hacer este capítulo espero y les gusto y si fue corto porque necesitaba recordar como tenia estructurada esta historia, pero me quedo muy bien.**

 **Con respecto a la historia de dragon ball dxd, decidí tomarme un tiempo de esa historia ya que no tenía muchas ideas y estuve pensando y decidi publicar dos capítulos seguidos el 24 de diciembre como últimos de la historia hasta el próximo año, lo mismo hare con el asesino mas poderoso, sekirei z y probablemente también con Dragon fairy z, osea este fin de año tendrán actualizaciones seguidas.**

 **Por ultimo quiero que recuerden que lo que yo escribo en mis historias no es veridico, simplemente es mi punto de vista de como seria la historia de dbs si gohan no dejaba de entrenar y si exagero en algunas cosas, pero quien no va a querer exagerar cuando ven que un pesonaje lleno de potencial siendo desperdiciado, dejenme su opinion acerca de este punto pero por favor con respeto.**

 **Ahora si me despido yo fui su amigo Gohansayajin9 hasta la próxima MATANE.**

Capitulo25: Un Viaje al Futuro, La Derrota Aplastante de Vegeta


End file.
